Un giro inesperado
by Andyhaikufma
Summary: Winry Rockbell, ya a sus 18 años, seguía siendo una chica normal, con una vida normal, pero eso cambió drásticamente un día… ¿Qué pasaría si encontraras a tus futuras hijas y todas ellas de padres diferentes? ¿Qué pensaría Ed? ¿Y Al? ¿Y Roy y los demas? Pero... ¿quien de todos será el elegido por Winry?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: fullmetal alchemist no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes tampoco.**

Winry Rockbell, ya a sus 18 años, seguía siendo una chica normal, con una vida normal, pero eso cambió drásticamente un día…

¿Qué pasaría si encontraras a tus futuras hijas y todas ellas de padres diferentes?

¿Qué pensaría Ed? ¿Y Al? ¿Qué pensarían todos de ella?

Ahora bien, ¿Quién será el elegido por Winry?...

Hola! Aquí os dejo uno de mis nuevos fics, la verdad es que me inspiré en un fanfic de fairy tail en el que la protagonista pasaba por una situación similar, y como me pareció muy gracioso decidí hacer la versión fullmetal de esta entretenida historia, espero que os guste y disfrutéis de ella tanto como yo lo he hecho escribiéndola jeje y si no es mucha molestia me gustaría saber que os pareció y vuestra opinión sobre ella. xD

Este fic, va dedicado especialmente a una gran amiga, **Rukia Kurosaki-Chan****,** que aunque hace muy poco que nos conocemos, para mí ya es alguien muy especial. Espero que pases una felices navidades y que podamos continuar como hasta ahora jeje =)

**Un giro inesperado**

**I**

**Trisha Elric Rockbell**

Unos pasos resonaron provenientes del largo pasillo, seguidos de algún que otro bufido de enfado y constantes comentarios tratando de argumentar todas y cada una de las razones por las que estaban allí, y por las que no deberían de estarlo.

Tres personas, más concretamente tres jóvenes rubios, se abrían paso por el cuartel general del Este, mientras varias personas – todas en realidad – se los quedaban viendo conforme pasaban por delante suyo. Los dos primeros iban claramente discutiendo, mientras que el tercero, resignado, se limitaba a escuchar como su hermano y su amiga de la infancia, peleaban por nimiedades.

- ¿Y porque he tenido que venir yo? – Bufó el rubio mayor, (pero menor de estatura) con las manos en los bolsillos.

- ¡Ed, eres un insensible! El coronel hace poco que recuperó la vista…

- ¿Y que mas me da a mí lo que haga ese bastardo? – Volvió a retrucar el chico, hundiendo todavía más las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón negro, mientras la camisa, blanca y arremangada hasta los codos se movía armónicamente junto con su cuerpo.

Aquello era completamente ridículo ya, de todas formas, se encontraban en el cuartel, así que muy a pesar de las negativas de Edward de volver a ver al coronel, ese era ya un hecho irremediable, sumándole que estaban a escasos metros de la puerta que daba a la oficina de este.

- Hermano… - Suspiró Al, tratando de calmar en vano el irritable enfado de Ed. – Estoy seguro que el coronel se alegrará de vernos, hace ya unos meses (seis de hecho), que pasó el día prometido y además el consiguió recuperar la vista así que…

Ed no dijo nada mas, ya habían llegado a su destino, y la puerta se encontraba delante de ellos, aun así el rubio mayor no se movió. De hecho tanto Winry como Alphonse, pudieron notar que temblaba ligeramente, si bien a duras penas, pero lo hacía. Se giró hacia ambos dejando la puerta a sus espaldas y los miró completamente serio, parecía como si tuviera algo muy importante que decir, demasiado incluso. Si, notando la rigidez de sus hombros, la severa expresión en su rostro y el ligero temblor de manos.

- Al, Winry… - Ambos permanecieron curiosos y expectantes a lo que el mayor de los Elric estaba a punto de decir.

- ¿He crecido, verdad? – Dijo apuntándose a sí mismo, completamente serio, y aguardando una respuesta afirmativa.

Los otros dos no pudieron más que suspirar de resignación a la vez que trataban de aguantar la risa, definitivamente Edward Elric no cambiaria nunca, y menos en lo referente a su altura. Si bien el rubio había crecido bastante, tanto como para superar a Winry, por poco que fuera y casi estaba a la par con Alphonse, quien tras haber recuperado su cuerpo había dado un estirón considerable también. No parecía haber superado todavía las burlas de el coronel sobre esta, razón por la cual siempre terminaba explotando y soltando una sarta de insultos no muy bien sonantes sobre la persona del mismo, quien a su vez los aceptaba con una arrogante sonrisa triunfal.

- ¡Lo digo en serio! Si entro ahí con la misma altura de antes, tendré que volver a oír sus estúpidos chistes! – Gritó indignado el ex alquimista por la falta de seriedad de su hermano y su amiga, en un momento, al menos para él, de gran importancia.

Si lograba entrar por la puerta sin escuchar ni una sola burla sobre su altura, ese seria quizás y sin lugar a dudas, uno de los mejores días de su vida. Pero muy por el contrario de sus esperanzas, estaba seguro que incluso si llegaba a ser más alto que el mismo coronel, (cosa que desearía, pero veía cada vez más y más lejos) este seguiría haciendo mofa de él.

- Hermano, no veo por qué habría de preocuparte algo así. – Concedió Al, tratando de recobrar algo de su compostura inicial, ya que se había percatado que todos los que se encontraban allí, permanecían observándolos, _más bien observando a Edward, _y susurrando sobre ellos y el escándalo que estaban montando.

- Oh, Acero, no consigo verte entre todo el papeleo… - Comenzó Ed, imitando la voz del coronel, poniendo una de sus manos a modo de visera y inclinándose hacia adelante como si buscara algo. - ¿Has encogido? Creía que antes, si llegabas a sobrepasar mi escritorio…

Winry soltó un bufido de molestia, haciendo presentir lo peor al menor de los Elric, aunque Ed no parecía haberse dado cuenta de la presencia de la enorme llave inglesa, (la cual apareció misteriosamente) hasta que esta le golpeó en la cabeza.

- ¡¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS PASA CONTIGO, LOCA SICÓPATA?

-¡Deja de hacer estupideces, esta todo el mundo mirándonos!

- ¡¿Pero qué dices? ¡Si eres tú la que me ha golpeado!

- ¡Friki de la alquimia!

- ¡Friki de la mecánica!

Esta vez fue Al quien suspiró resignado, cuando aquellos dos peleaban era mejor no estar de por medio. No, si no querías un golpe de la llave de Winry, y claramente Alphonse no estaba dispuesto a recibir ninguno, así que simplemente esperó a que se calmaran los ánimos un poco, aunque sospechaba que ya todo el cuartel debía saber de su visita por culpa de aquellos dos escandalosos…

….

Mientras tanto en la oficina del coronel Mustang, justo al otro lado de la puerta donde se encontraban los hermanos Elric y Winry, el ambiente era todo menos calmado. Si bien los gritos de los dos rubios se podían oír por todo el cuartel, parecía como si allí, no se pudiera escuchar nada. Todos, incluso la siempre correcta e imperturbable teniente Hawkeye permanecían boquiabiertos, congelados seria más acertado. Observando detenidamente a la joven frente a ellos, una muchachita de no más de catorce años, rubia y de intensos ojos azules, algo bajita para su edad y incluyendo además el asombroso parecido que esta tenía con la amiga de la infancia de los Elric, quitando su peculiar sonrisa, la que era indudablemente como la de el mayor de los hermanos. Al igual que su peculiar estilo para vestir, con unos pantalones negros ajustados, su camiseta negra, una chaqueta con capucha roja y botas con alzas, parecidas a las del ex alquimista de acero.

Roy, por su parte permanecía recostado hacia adelante sobre su escritorio, completamente tieso, los codos sobre la mesa, la mano izquierda en un puño y la derecha envolviendo a esta, su mandíbula apoyada sobre sus dedos, una ligera gota de sudor por la sien, mientras que su mirada azabache estaba centrada en la joven sentada enfrente de él, todavía tratando de enroscar en su mente la sola idea de tener a esa persona delante suyo, intentando descifrar como era científicamente posible que _ella_ estuviera allí. Pero debía admitir, no tenía la más remota idea de cómo esa chica había llegado hasta allí. Si bien al principio no le creyó ni una palabra de lo que dijo, poco a poco se fue dando cuenta de que si había cierta verdad en todo lo que le contaba, de hecho, nada de lo que había dicho hasta ahora era mentira, solo el simple hecho de quien era ella. Eso era lo que había dejado completamente paralizados a todos los allí presentes, que se encontraban en la misma situación durante lo que había sido un interminable y silencioso minuto.

- ¿Pero como…? – Trató de preguntar, pero la puerta de su oficina se abrió de golpe, dejando paso a un enfurruñado Edward, seguido de una molesta Winry, y por detrás de ambos y a una distancia prudencial se encontraba más calmado Alphonse, quien fue el único que atinó a saludar.

- Buenos días a todos. – Dijo sonriente sin darse cuenta todavía de la presencia de la única persona a la que no conocía en aquella sala, y haciendo que todos voltearan a verlos.

- ¿Ed y Al? – Logró articular Havoc, con su particular cigarrillo apagado en los labios, y apoyado en una muleta, pues todavía no estaba recuperado del todo.

- ¿Wi-winry? – Esa vez fue Riza quien preguntó, algo aturdida.

- Ah, hola Riza-san. Veníamos de visit…

- ¡MAMAAA! – Gritó la joven rubia, que se había levantado de la silla rápidamente para abalanzarse sobre Winry. Tanto Ed como Al se la quedaron mirando sorprendidos, así como el resto de la brigada de Mustang.

- ¿Qu-quee? – Trató de preguntar Winry, pero se vio impedida por el abrazo de la chica, muy parecida a ella por cierto, quien no parecía querer soltarla.

- ¿Con quién te has acostado Winry? – Preguntó Ed completamente rojo, al parecer estaba bastante enfadado. Al por su parte se había quedado mudo.

- ¡No seas idiota! Si ella fuera mi hija tendría que haberla tenido con unos cuatro años, y dudo mucho que fuera así! – Dijo tratando de apartar a la joven rubia de su falda, la cual tenía agarrada con fuerza.

- ¡Calmaos todos! – Esta vez fue Mustang quien habló, se incorporó en su silla y miró a los recién llegados a los ojos, sobre todo a Winry, quien parecía la más espantada con el asunto. – Señorita Rockbell, ella es su hija.

- ¡Winry! – Gritó Ed.

- ¡Eso no es posible! – Fue ella la que habló, totalmente sonrojada.

- Dejadla explicarse y veréis como lo entendéis todos. – Dijo Riza, la que parecía la más calmada del grupo, cogiendo a la joven y separándola de Winry, quien lucía completamente sofocada.

La chica se aclaró la garganta y miró a los Elric, y después a la joven mecánica. – Mi nombre es Trisha Elric Rockbell.

No sabiendo cómo reaccionar del todo, los tres se quedaron muy tiesos, inmóviles, paralizados. Edward abrió mucho la boca, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos, no sabia porque delante de ellos había una niña que se parecía demasiado a Winry y que afirmaba ser su hija… _Trisha Elric Rockbell,_ así había dicho que se llamaba… de repente algo hizo clic en su cabeza. ¡Un momento! ¿Elric? Eso solo podía significar una cosa…

- ¡Alphonse! ¡¿Tuvieron una hija secreta y no me dijisteis nada? – Bramó lanzándose contra el menor, quien lo miró horrorizado.

- ¡Hermano, estás loco! – Corrió el joven rubio, intentando escapar de las asesinas manos de su hermano mayor, todos los observaban con una gotita en la cabeza.

- En verdad mama tiene razón cuando dice que eras un enano bajito. – Comentó la jovencita, quien estaba de lo más tranquila sentada nuevamente en la silla y observando divertida la escena.

Esta vez Edward paró en seco golpeándose contra el sofá de la oficina y llevándose a Al por delante, quedando los dos por el suelo.

- ¡ ¿A QUIEN LLAMAS TAN PEQUEÑO QUE NO SE VE NI CON LUPA? – Bramó el rubio mayor aplastando Al, sobre quien había caído encima y trataba de levantarse en vano, ya que Ed no paraba de vociferar y moverse. - ¡Además tú también eres una enana!

- ¡¿A quién llamas enana, paramecio microscópico?

- ¡Pulga!

- ¡Mequetrefe!

- ¡Tapón!

- ¡Enana enclenque!

- En verdad son iguales. – Comentó Breda, secundado por Fuery y Havoc, quienes solo asintieron.

- ¡Acero, compórtate! – Le reclamó Mustang, tratando de calmar los ánimos ya de por si cargados en su oficina. Si alguien pasaba por delante de su puerta pensaría que dentro estaba teniendo lugar una batalla entre locos, y tampoco se equivocaría mucho…

- ¡Ha empezado ella! - Trató de defenderse Ed, señalando a la menor.

- Riza- san, no entiendo nada… - Dijo Winry asustada acercándose a la mujer, la teniente suspiró. Estaba claro que si no ponía las cosas en orden ella misma, nadie iba a hacerlo, ya que su superior parecía estar a punto de empezar una discusión con Ed, y el resto de sus subordinados permanecían todavía sin poder asimilarlo, así como Al, que restaba sentado en el suelo mirando perplejo la discusión de su hermano y la muchachita rubia.

- Trisha, es tu futura hija, la tuya y la de Ed.

_Sonido de disco rayado_. Todos se quedaron en silencio, Winry observó a Riza y después a su hija, Al miró a su hermano y a la mecánica alternativamente y luego a Trisha, Ed se quedó perplejo todavía contemplando a la pequeña rubia que le sonrió de una forma muy peculiar, le sonrió como el siempre solía hacerlo, esperad un momento…

- ¡¿QU-QUEEEE? – Se pudo escuchar por todo el cuartel general y parte de Central.

- ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! – Gritaban Ed y Winry a la vez.

- ¿Por qué iba yo a tener una hija con ese friki de la alquimia?/ ¿Por qué iba yo a tener una hija con esa friki de la mecánica?

- ¿A quién llamas friki? – Dijeron los dos a la vez señalándose.

- Her-hermano, ¿es tu hija? – Preguntó Al todavía sin poder creérselo, algo aturdido, mientras se levantaba del suelo y se acomodaba la playera correctamente sobre la camisa.

- Así es tío Al, ellos dos son mis padres. – Comentó Trisha totalmente despreocupada y señalando a la pareja de rubios que estaban peleando, una con una llave inglesa y el otro tratando de evitarla.

- ¿Tío Al? Creo que esto me supera…

Riza suspiró. - ¿Qué hacemos coronel? - El la miró sonriendo seductoramente, Trisha les había contado muchas cosas sobre su mundo y su vida en el futuro, y todas ellas le habían agradado a Roy.

- ¿Qué cree teniente? Yo pienso hacer realidad el futuro del que la niña nos habló.

Ella negó con la cabeza, suspirando para sí. – No me refería a eso señor, sino a la situación actual. – Lo cuestionó con la mirada.

- Tiene mi permiso teniente. – Dijo comprendiendo lo que ella le había pedido.

_¡Bang! _Un disparo surcó el aire mandando a todos los presentes callar, y haciendo que su atención se posara de nuevo en el coronel y la teniente.

- Bien, como veis nos encontramos ante una situación difícil. – Habló el moreno aclarándose la voz. – ¿Y supongo que querréis una explicación?

Los tres rubios asintieron, posicionándose todos delante del coronel y mirándolo atentamente. Por su parte Winry desplazaba sus ojos hacia la niña y esta le devolvía una sonrisa. Ahora que sabía que esa era la hija de Ed y suya… no se atrevía a mirar al ex alquimista a la cara.

- Trisha llegó esta mañana al cuartel, al parecer buscándome a mí, solo que preguntaba por el fuhrer Mustang. – Sonrió complacido, para que todos supieran que en ese futuro al menos, él sería el próximo fuhrer de Amestris, cosa que a ninguno de los Elric pareció importarle mucho, ni a la joven mecánica. – Fue enviada a mi oficina, y tras una serie de preguntas logramos verificar que ella es la hija de Acero y la señorita Rockbell.

- ¿Cómo sabes que no miente? – Preguntó Ed algo confuso, ya que era totalmente improbable que alguien viajara desde el futuro, al menos no mediante alquimia. Trisha le sacó la lengua.

- Porque odia la leche, es una fanática de la alquimia y… es tan bajita como tú, Acero.

- Eso pueden ser solo coincidencias… - Habló Al, pero fue interrumpido.

- ¿A quién llamas bajito/a? – Vociferaron tanto Ed como Trisha.

- ¿Ves? – Le dijo Havoc. – Son como dos gotas de agua.

- Eso, eso. – Remarcaron Breda y Fuery.

- Aun así, ¿Cómo es posible que haya venido del futuro? – Cuestionó Winry, la que parecía ser la peor afectada. Todos se quedaron cayados y miraron a Trisha. La pequeña sonrió.

- No lo sé.

- ¿Qué no lo sabes? – Preguntaron todos a la vez. Ella solo negó con la cabeza.

- No, solo sé que estaba con Edwin en el campo…

- ¿Quién es Edwin? – Preguntaron Ed y Al.

- Es su hermano mayor. – Respondió Fuery como si eso no importara en lo más mínimo, ya que la niña les había contado todo eso anteriormente. – Dejadla continuar.

- ¿Tenemos otro hijo? – Esta vez fueron Ed y Winry quienes preguntaron a coro.

- Si, es un año mayor que yo y… es un friki de la mecánica, además hasta le gusta la leche. – Dijo poniendo una cara de asco, que fue premiada por su padre.

- Bien, pero a lo que íbamos, ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? – Habló Mustang.

- Sí, estaba con mi hermano y nos habíamos peleado porque me llamó bajita, así que me alejé de él y fui hacia el cementerio para visitar a los abuelos, pero de camino… no se qué pasó, pero desperté cerca de aquí y me acordé de que papa nos había traído varias veces a esta ciudad. Así que decidí buscar al tío Roy, porque sabía que él vivía aquí, pero estoy en el pasado….y no sé como volver a casa...

Todos esperaron expectantes a que la niña terminara, pero cuando lo hizo ninguno supo que decir, la sala entera quedó sumida en un silencio incómodo. _Toc, toc._

Roy se percató de que llamaban a la puerta, así que se aclaró la garganta y dijo con voz firme – Adelante.

La puerta se abrió mostrando a un soldado uniformado, y a su lado una joven rubia.

- Señor, preguntan por usted. – Mustang torció el gesto, no sabía quién podría ser en aquellos momentos.

- ¿Es ese el fuhrer Roy Mustang? – Dijo la rubia muchacha al lado del soldado, señalando a Roy.

- No, ya te he dicho que no es el fuhrer, es el _coronel Mustang_. – Resopló cansado el joven uniformado.

- Hágala pasar. – Dijo el moreno con voz firme y algo contrariado, ya que esa era la segunda en el día que lo confundía con el fuhrer.

La chica entró en la oficina, tendría también sobre unos catorce años, al igual que Trisha y de hecho se parecía bastante a la anterior, solo que sus ojos eran dorados, era más alta y su semblante era algo más calmado. Llevaba puesto un vestido claro que llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas y una chaquetita de encaje sin abotonar.

- Esta bien señor, y por favor absténgase de decir a las mujeres que ya es el fuhrer. – Dijo el chico saliendo y cerrando la puerta tras de sí resignado.

- Yo no hago eso… - Susurró Roy por lo bajo, pero nadie logró oírlo, ya que toda la atención estaba fija en la joven de ojos dorados y sonrisa apacible que acababa de entrar. Ella los saludó a todos.

- Hola, encantada, mi nombre es Winnie Elric Rockbell.

- Esto no puede estar pasando… - Susurró Winry.

**Y hasta aquí el primer capítulo, ¿y bien? Espero que os haya gustado y os pareciera entretenido jeje =)…**

**¿De quién será hija Winnie? ¿Aparecerán más hijas de Winry? ¿Quiénes serán los padres de las demás?...**

**Todo esto y mucho más en el próximo capítulo: Winnie Elric Rockbell.**

**Nos vemos, bessos! Andy ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: fullmetal alchemist no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes tampoco.**

**¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que todo les vaya bien. Bueno como prometí, aquí está el segundo capítulo, me alegro que haya tenido tanta acogida**** y que os haya gustado.**

**Gracias a todos los que se han tomado el tiempo para leer mi historia y un especial agradecimiento a la gente que se ha tomado la molestia de dejar reviews. **

**Muchísimas gracias a:**

**peqelulu, **(hola! Jeje me alegro de que te gustara =) y en lo referente a Ed, el siempre saca conclusiones precipitadas y a mi parecer las razones de Roy para argumentar que Trisha es hija de Ed son las más correctas jaja xDD si es que son iguales!, no en serio me alegro de que te gustara, espero que este también lo haga jeje)

**fandita-eromena, **(hola! Jeje me alegro de que te gustara, si yo también amo el royai, por eso aunque sea un fic mas de humor siempre trato de incluir algo sobre esta pareja =), pero te aseguro que habrá mas tanto royai como edwin xD)

**Edwin29, **(hola! Me alegro de que te gustara, sip es un fic algo diferente, pero espero que siga entreteniendo =) y respecto a la nueva chica… todo se verá jeje)

**L, **(hola! Jeje gracias a ti por comentar, me alegro de que te gustara y si, Ed se puso celoso, pero todo se irá aclarando en este capítulo y los siguientes, espero que te siga gustando =))

**Rukia Kurosaki-Cha****n,** (jajaja hola! me alegro de que te gustara, pero bueno te debía algo, así que por eso te lo dedique =), Roy siempre ha tenido mucho ego, pero supongo que me gusta explotarlo un poco más, un Ed celoso me pareció gracioso y respecto a Winry… jaja lo que le espera! XD)

**yimel elric****, **(hola! Jeje gracias! =) me alegro de que te gustara, y ya se verá de quien es hija Winnie, y como todo tendrá su explicación jeje, me hace feliz que pienses así, pero creo que aun me queda mucho por mejorar xP, gracias de todas formas!)

**Un giro inesperado**

* * *

><p><strong>II<strong>

**Winnie Elric Rockbell**

* * *

><p>- Hola, encantada, mi nombre es Winnie Elric Rockbell.<p>

…

Silencio. Aquello no podía estar pasando de verdad, ya era de por si extraño que se apareciese delante de ellos, la que seria supuestamente la futura hija de Ed y ella, como para que ahora apareciera otra muchachita, diciendo que también era su hija y… ¿de Ed? ¿O seria de… Al? Definitivamente, esto no podía estar pasando…

**- **¿Sois gemelas…? – Se atrevió a preguntar al fin Havoc, quien había roto el silencio de golpe. Nadie atinaba a decir nada en aquellos momentos.

**- **¿Gemelas? No seáis ridículos. – Bufó Trisha. – Además, ¿Quién eres tú?

La otra muchacha levantó el rostro muy digna. **– **Como ya he dicho antes mi nombre es Winnie Elric Rockbell.

**- **¿Y? – Inquirió la rubia más bajita con algo de desprecio en la voz.

Winnie se dispuso a contestar, cuando Roy la interrumpió. – Al parecer me estaba buscando a mí, ¿no es así señorita Elric?

Ella simplemente asintió. **– **Así es, pero… ya encontré a mis padres, así que…

- ¿Padres? – Dijo Ed, quien parecía haber recuperado el habla tras la impresión. - ¿Tenemos otra hija?

Trisha lo miró con fastidio. - ¡Qué va! ¡Solo me tenéis a mí y a Edwin!

**- **Entonces… - Dijo alternando su mirada entre su hija y la recién aparecida. - ¿Ella es tu versión femenina?

**- **¿A quién llamas poco femenina, guisante narizón?

Ed la reprendió con la mirada completamente rojo. **-** Ehhh… ¿A quién le dices guisante, tapón medio metro? ¡¿Y a que viene lo de narizón?

Antes de que nadie más saliera herido ante aquella estúpida conversación, Mustang volvió a intervenir. – Acero, compórtate, nos encontramos en una situación algo delicada, así que apreciaría que dejases tus complejos para otro momento.

Edward bufó asintiendo, no quería reconocerlo, pero el coronel bastardo tenía toda la razón, a él también le intrigaba saber quién era la chica que acababa de aparecer.

El coronel Mustang se irguió, espalda recta y manos cruzadas detrás de esta, se quedó observando a la muchachita de ojos dorados, ahora sí que estaba completamente sorprendido. Si bien, el hecho de que Trisha hubiera aparecido ya era de por si confuso y poco creíble, el que ahora apareciera otra joven similar a esta, y con la que ambas compartían madre… era totalmente descabellado.

De todos modos y aunque ya suponía quien debía ser el padre de la calma muchacha, preguntó. – Dices que ya encontraste a tus padres… ¿Y ellos son…?

Winry estaba sudando frio, sabía que si su otra hija, Winnie, había afirmado no ser hija de Ed, solo quedaba otro integrante que portara el apellido Elric…

**- **Mis padres son por supuesto Winry Rockbell y Alphonse Elric.

Silencio. Al abrió mucho la boca, si ser tío de pronto ya le superaba… ¿ahora era padre?

- ¡Alphonse! ¡ERES NUESTRO IDOLO! – Gritaron a la vez Havoc, Breda y Fuery. - ¿Dos mujeres Al? ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

- Ehhh… ¿dos? – Preguntó algo aturdido.

- Claro. – Le dijo Havoc palmeándole la espalda. – Primero la princesita de Xing y ahora te tiras a la mecánica de tu herman…

- ¡Alphonse! –Edward estaba completamente rojo de rabia y se dirigía hacia él, quizá más enfadado de lo que lo había visto nuca. – Entonces… ¡si que tuvieron una hija secreta!

- Ups. – Dijo el rubio, cigarro en boca todavía, retirándose del lado del menor de los Elric lo más rápido que sus muletas le permitieron, al igual que Breda y Fuery.

- ¡Ed, te confundes es imposible! – Gritó desesperado, ya que el mayor se estaba cerniendo nuevamente sobre él. – Hace tan solo seis meses que recuperé mi cuerpo, ¡es imposible que sea padre!

- ¡¿Entonces fue antes de que lo perdieras? – Bramó el rubio mayor, todavía más enojado, aun no dándose cuenta de que lo que decía su hermano era completamente racional y lógico.

- ¡Que no! – Gritaba el menor, corriendo nuevamente por toda la oficina.

Un embarazo dura alrededor de nueve meses y solo hacia seis que Alphonse había recuperado su cuerpo, ya que siendo una armadura era completamente imposible intentarlo siquiera. De todas formas antes de la transmutación, el menor de los Elric tenía diez años, factor que hacia mas imposible todavía que dejara embarazada a Winry por aquel entonces. Contando además, que hacía ya casi siete años de aquel suceso, y claramente Winnie tenía unos catorce años. Así que… ¿acaso ella también viajó desde el futuro?

**- **Edward-kun, lo que dices no tiene ningún sentido. – Lo reprendió Riza, tratando de que soltara al pobre Alphonse.

- Así que… eres hija de Al y mía. – No era una pregunta, sino una afirmación, pero Winry seguía sin poder creer que algo así le estuviera sucediendo.

Winnie se limitó a asentir calmamente. – Así es.

**- **¡No seas mentirosa! – Replicó Trisha, quien había estado callada hasta ahora, todos la miraron. – ¡Yo no te conozco de nada! ¡Además, Winry es mi madre!

La de ojos dorados bufó, realmente su hermanastra o lo que fuera era bastante escandalosa, le recordaba demasiado a su tío Ed. – Yo a ti tampoco te conozco, y ¡Winry es mi madre también!

Todos callaron de nuevo, las dos niñas se retaban con la mirada, mientras que Ed y Al seguían peleando, haciendo caso omiso a su alrededor y a lo ilógico e irracional de la situación en cuestión.

- Pero… ¿Cuándo tuviste a ambas? – Preguntó un confundido Havoc, tanta cabellera rubia le estaba dando dolor de cabeza. Sus compañeros lo miraron mal, el tabaco parecía haber acabado con todas las posibles neuronas de su cerebro. ¿Acaso no se había dado cuenta de que era imposible que la Winry que tenían ante ellos las hubiera concebido? Al menos por ahora, no.

Por su parte fue la misma rubia quien le dedicó la mirada más furibunda y malhumorada de todas. - ¡Como van a ser hijas mías si yo aun soy virgen!

De nuevo un silencio peor que el anterior se instauró en la sala, la mecánica se tapó la boca, no podía creer que había dicho aquello, no allí, no delante de todos aquellos hombres…

Una risa ahogada se oyó. - ¿En serio, Acero?

Edward se puso completamente colorado, quizás más incluso que la usual capa que solía llevar antes. Claro que él y Winry no… bueno, ¡aun no! De todas formas no pensaba contestar a algo así, o sabía que el bastardo del coronel tendría una razón más para burlarse de él.

- Apreciaría, señor, que no se burlara de Edward-kun por algo así… – Roy volteó a ver a su teniente, tenía un ligero tinte de maldad en sus ojos rojizos. Tragó duro, sabía que era lo que venía ahora. – No, teniendo en cuenta que usted tenía un año más que Edward-kun cuando la perdió. – Ligero sarcasmo y acidez en su voz.

No se podía creer que hubiera dicho aquello, no de él, no delante de todos, y más delante del alquimista de Acero, ¿de qué parte estaba? Le dedicó una mirada de reprobación, y ella se la devolvió con burla, Hawkeye estaba disfrutando con aquello.

Trató de contener la tos que lo aquejó en aquel momento, se había atragantado con su propia saliva… y ahora era Ed el que se reía, ¡maldición! – En mi defensa, _teniente_. – Y remarcó el rango de ella. – Esperé a que _ella_ fuese más mayor, de haberlo hecho antes hubiera sido descortés e inapropiado de mi parte.

- ¿De verdad jefe? – Preguntó el rubio con el cigarro en la boca, tratando de contener una carcajada.

- ¡Cierra la boca Havoc! – Y alzó la mano, dándole a entender al rubio y al resto de los presentes, incluida su teniente primera, que la conversación había terminado.

El silencio se hizo de nuevo en la sala. Roy cerró los ojos enfadado, sabía que todas las miradas estaban centradas en el, pero en aquel momento lo único que le importaba era resolver la situación ante la que se encontraban, ya tendría tiempo de hablar más tarde con Riza.

- No lo entiendo. – Dijo finalmente Fuery, quien al parecer y por el tono pálido que comenzaba a adquirir, no había querido decir aquello en voz alta, ya que ahora todas las miradas estaban sobre él.

- Yo en verdad tampoco. – Se cruzó de brazos Trisha.

Edward miró a Alphonse en busca de una posible respuesta, pero el menor de los Elric, solo atinó a encogerse de hombros. Esta vez miró a Winry, y ella imitó el gesto de Al, ninguno de los presentes parecía entender nada. – Mmm, Winnie… ¿Tu sabes algo?

La niña también negó, todos estaban confusos, volteó a ver a Roy, quien permanecía con los ojos cerrados y respaldado en su sillón, el tampoco parecía entenderlo. – Entonces, ¿Por qué viniste a ver al coronel bastardo?

El mencionado solo frunció el entrecejo y se abstuvo de replicarle cualquier cosa al Elric mayor, algo que sorprendió un poco a todos los presentes, pues normalmente el coronel correspondería a aquel insulto con otro más mordaz e insultante contra el ex alquimista que terminaría con una pelea entre ambos.

Centró de nuevo su atención en Winnie. – Bueno, yo me encontraba en el pueblo con mi hermano menor Albert…

Nadie dijo nada, a aquellas alturas ya suponían que Albert debía ser también hijo de Al y Winry, de todos modos pocas cosas podían sorprenderlos ya, no teniendo en cuenta la ya extraña de por si situación en la que se encontraban.

- Volvíamos de la escuela, pero me desvié del camino y le dije que iría más tarde, ese día no sé porque, quise ir a visitar la tumba de los abuelos y de pronto… me desperté en la calle. Reconocí la ciudad porque mi tío Roy, el fuhrer vive aquí, así que decidí buscarlo.

- ¿Tu tío Roy? Creo que te confundes, es _mi_ tío Roy. – Apuntó Trisha.

Winnie negó calma con la cabeza, en verdad tenia la santa paciencia de su padre… - No, también es el mío. Papa y mama venían mucho aquí para visitarlo, a él y a su familia.

- Mi familia… - Todos voltearon a ver a Roy, quien había estado callado hasta entonces y seguía con los ojos cerrados. - ¿Con quién estoy casado y cuántos hijos tengo?

Las dos niñas se miraron y luego voltearon para verlo a él. – Te casaste con la tía Riza y tienen tres hijos. – Contestaron ambas a la vez, provocando una sonrisa arrogante en el moreno.

Nuevamente la atención la acaparaba toda, el alquimista de fuego. Abrió los ojos y miró complacido a su teniente. – Al parecer es coincidente en ambos casos, Hawkeye. Por mucho que lo niegue acabaremos juntos sea en una realidad o en otra.

La mencionada lo miró con reproche. – No adelante acontecimientos coronel, el futuro siempre puede cambiar.

- Eso, jefe, eso. – Reafirmaron tanto Havoc como Breda, mientras Fuery asentía.

Bufó, si las dos niñas coincidían en que Riza y el se casarían y tendrían tres hijos debía ser por algo, además ambas lo conocían también como el fuhrer de Amestris.

La tensión en el ambiente pareció relajarse un poco, aunque no del todo. Ed y Al lo miraron a la vez, sonrió, al parecer los hermanos eran los únicos a parte de su teniente que se habían dado cuenta de las palabras dichas por el anteriormente. Pero fue Edward quien habló. - ¿A qué te refieres con una realidad u otra?

Ensanchó todavía más la sonrisa arrogante y asintió. – ¿Qué edad tenéis? – La pregunta iba dirigida a ambas niñas.

- Catorce. – Coincidieron ambas. Roy volvió a cerrar los ojos con calma y nuevamente asintió complacido, creía haber dado con la posible explicación al hecho de que las dos estuvieran allí. – Una última pregunta… ¿Qué edad tiene vuestra madre?

Winry lo miró sin comprender, al igual que las dos niñas y el resto de sus subordinados, incluso Riza no estaba segura de que pensaba en aquel momento el alquimista de fuego, los hermanos por su parte asintieron. – Treinta y cuatro años.

- Eso esperaba…

- ¿Eso quiere decir que las tendré con veinte años? – Preguntó Winry algo confundida todavía. – Entonces… ¿aún faltan dos años y medio para que nazcáis?

- No del todo. – Dijo Roy, ya muy seguro de sí mismo, había estado pensando muy concienzudamente y al parecer su hipótesis no era del todo errada. – Solo una de las dos nacerá.

**-** ¿Qué quieres decir? – Preguntaron las dos rubias a la vez, algo asustadas.

- Sois de dos realidades distintas… - Ed y Al asintieron a la vez, al igual que Riza, quien ya parecía comprender lo que su coronel trataba de explicar, aunque igualmente pareciera una completa locura.

- Pertenecéis a dos mundos alternos, en uno de ellos fue Acero quien se casó con la señorita Rockbell y en el otro… debió suceder algo y fue Al quien se casó con ella. Por tanto una no puede existir si lo hace la otra.

Una vez más el silencio se hizo imperante entre todos, por su parte Havoc, Breda y Fuery miraban asombrados a su coronel, había conseguido dar una posible solución al problema que tenían frente a ellos y parecía ser la más acertada.

**- **Pero ambas se encuentran ahora aquí… - Dijo Al, algo dubitativo, las niñas asintieron.

**- **Y las dos coinciden en que desaparecieron cuando estaban cerca de la tumba de mis padres… - Siguió Ed, tenía el entrecejo fruncido, aun habían muchos cabos sueltos.

Si bien ya entendían que las dos pertenecían a dos mundos distintos, donde la otra no existía, todavía no estaba del todo claro porque ambas habían aparecido allí, en ese preciso momento y a la vez.

**- **Pero si estamos suponiendo que son de dos realidades alternas… - Inquirió Riza, Roy la miró complacido, en verdad era bastante inteligente. – ¿Eso quiere decir que puede haber más de ellas?

Winry palideció. – Eso es, ese es el punto al que quería llegar. – Siguió el azabache.

Edward lo miró incrédulo, al igual que Al, Havoc había perdido el cigarrillo de su boca hacía mucho tiempo atrás ya, Breda y Fuery no atinaban a decir mucho tampoco, Winry se había apegado a Riza casi inconscientemente recitando una y otra vez: no puede ser, no puede ser… Y tanto Winnie como Trisha, habían quedado paralizadas por la sorpresa y el creciente temor a su existencia, la cual de un momento a otro se había visto en riesgo, pero lo peor no era que tendrían que competir entre ellas por sobrevivir, sino que al parecer no serian las únicas…

- Estoy completamente seguro que durante los próximos días encontraremos a mas jovencitas como vosotras dos, todas serán hijas de la señorita Rockbell, pero también estoy seguro de que ninguna tendrá el mismo padre.

- ¿Pero cómo puede ser eso posible? – Winry estaba más que asustada y se asía firmemente a la manga del uniforme de la teniente, tratando de encontrar algo de apoyo, necesitaba que le dijeran que todo aquello solo era una pesadilla, que podría despertar, pero la mirada lastimera de Riza le hacía ver cada vez más la cruda realidad, aquello no era un sueño y al parecer no iba a acabar pronto.

- Algunas de tus otras posibles hijas, debió de haber hecho algo, algo que alterara la corriente del espacio-tiempo, y si ella vino al pasado, por ende todas tus otras posibles hijas también.

**- **Así que… solo una de todas vencerá. – Afirmó Ed.

Alphonse tragó saliva. – Y cuando lo haga, el resto…

**- **Morirán. – Terminó Roy por él. – Dejarán de existir.

Como un acto reflejo cada una de las dos chiquillas se cogió a su respectivo padre, ya que al parecer su madre a duras penas podía sostenerse en pie. Winry lucia completamente pálida, estaba temblorosa y necesitaba de la ayuda de Riza para no caer, además que dudaba que pudiera dar un solo paso sin hacerlo.

**- **Uff… esto es demasiado complicado. – Dijo Havoc al cabo de un rato de incomodo silencio, al parecer se le daba bien romperlos. – Jefe, se ha hecho tarde…

**- **Tienes razón, Havoc. Sera mejor que nos marchemos cada uno a su casa, mañana trataremos de aclarar más dudas.

- ¡Un momento! – Saltó Ed. - ¿Qué hacemos con ellas?

Mustang sonrió. **– **Evidentemente, Acero, cada una deberá quedarse con su padre.

**- **Pero si hacemos eso… ¿Dónde se quedará Winry? – Habló Al. – Teníamos dos habitaciones en el hotel.

**- **Se puede quedar conmigo, no me importa realmente. – Dijo Riza.

**- **Muchas gracias Riza-san… - La mecánica estaba verdaderamente agotada.

- Entonces decidido, nos veremos mañana en mi oficina. – Mustang los despidió a todos, quedando solos en la oficina él, Riza y una adormecida Winry, que se encontraba tumbada en el sofá.

Tras terminar de arreglar debidamente la sala en cuestión y de organizar los documentos que habían sido desatendidos en el día de hoy, se decidieron a marcharse ellos también. – Permítame llevarlas a casa, teniente.

Riza iba a reprocharle, pero él se le adelantó. – La señorita Rockbell no parece capacitada para llegar de una pieza a su apartamento, teniente. Sin embargo mi coche ayudaría mucho en la labor.

La rubia miró por un momento hacia su pequeña amiga ovillada en el sofá de la oficina, suspiró y asintió. – Esta bien, coronel.

…

La carretera se extendía delante suyo, como un camino que no parecía acabar nunca, las luces de las farolas que iluminaban la calle iban y venían conforme las pasaba, no necesariamente rápido, tampoco tenía motivos para hacerlo, el ir deprisa. Agradecía aquellos momentos a solas con su teniente, aunque en el asiento de atrás se encontrara la amiga de los Elric profundamente dormida, desechando completamente la idea de _estar_ _a solas_.

La observó durante unos instantes, su cabello dorado pulcramente recogido en el moño que solía portar, los ojos rojizos entrecerrándose a duras penas, el ligero movimiento de su flequillo…

- Coronel, debería fijar su vista en la carretera. – Expresión sebera, si bien tenia dibujada una tenue sonrisa, la cual desapareció casi al momento de haber aparecido.

- Por supuesto, teniente. – Tono serio, voz apagada.

Ella suspiró. – Lamento mi comentario anterior coronel, estuvo fuera de lugar.

Roy sonrió arrogantemente y la miró nuevamente. - ¿Se refiere al hecho de difundir la edad que tenía cuando perdí mi virginidad? – _Contigo_, se abstuvo de decir.

Pero ella pareció entenderlo, porque asintió. – Ese mismo, coronel. Le pido disculpas por…

- No te disculpes, Hawkeye. De todos modos, no me arrepiento de haberte esperado.

Riza le dedicó una mirada de reprobación y miró rápidamente hacia el asiento de detrás para asegurarse de que Winry permanecía dormida. – Absténgase de hacer ese tipo de comentarios, coronel. Alguien podría oírlo.

- Esta dormida, teniente. Además… fuiste tú la que empezó a hacer comentarios indebidos. – La volvió a mirar, ella por su parte tenia la vista clavada en la carretera y el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

- Ya le pedí disculpas por ello, coronel, si mal no recuerda.

Sonrió. – Lo hizo, ¿no es así?

- Exactamente coronel. – Voz y expresión seria.

Suspiró. Quizá había presionado demasiado el punto, aun así le había parecido extraño en ella ese tipo de comentario. De no haberse dado la situación en la que se encontraban, (delante de dos niñas venidas del futuro nada más y nada menos) estaba seguro de que Riza jamás hubiera dicho algo así. Pero siendo esa la situación, dudaba que alguien se hubiera dado cuenta de que su teniente, sabía exactamente cuando el perdió su virginidad, y dudaba también que alguien le hubiera dado importancia al hecho, sino estaría seguro de que tanto Havoc como Breda e incluso Fuery, los hubieran acosado a preguntas o simplemente habrían empezado a hacer suposiciones que no resultarían del todo erróneas tampoco.

Pero sabía también, que todos suponían que debía de haber algo entre ellos, cosa que ambos se habían propuesto desmentir tajantemente. Incluso Edward debía saberlo ya, porque era él quien lo había visto durante el día prometido decirle a ella que no podía permitirse perderla, y también estuvo allí cuando Riza le confirmó que de morir, ella lo haría junto a él. No lo podían negar, la relación que ambos compartían iba más allá de la que normalmente solían tener un superior y su subordinado. Y sin embargo y todos coincidían en ello también, que Riza era la que lo cuidaba, la que velaba por él, y la que lo seguiría fuese donde fuese, incluso al infierno como había afirmado una vez, y también era la única capaz de hacerlo caer al suelo y llamarlo inútil delante de todos si se daba la situación. Sonrió, definitivamente ella era la mujer de su vida.

- Ya hemos llegado. – Anunció, parando el coche y bajando el rápidamente de este para abrirle la puerta a su teniente primera.

Ella se dirigió al asiento trasero en el que dormía acurrucada Winry y la despertó con cuidado. Roy no pudo evitar sonreír ante la escena delante de sus ojos, su teniente mostrándose blanda y cariñosa era algo que no ocurría normalmente. Pero si solía hacerlo, como cuando estaba con Black Hayate, o incluso con los hermanos Elric y su amiga, como era hora la situación.

- Mmm, ¿ya llegamos Riza-san? – Preguntó todavía adormilada la rubia, Riza se limitó a asentir y la guió hacia dentro del edificio, seguida por Roy.

- ¿No me invitará a pasar, teniente?

Ella lo miró ceñuda, aun con Winry a su lado. – Evidentemente no, coronel.

- Hace unos días no parecía importarte tanto, Hawkeye.

Por su parte Riza lo reprendió con la mirada. – Buenas noches coronel. – Y cerró la puerta de su apartamento, dejándolo a él solo en el pasillo.

Suspiró. – Si, buenas noches teniente…

Condujo ahora camino a su propio apartamento, a su vacio apartamento. Sonrió de lado, no podía evitarlo, hacer enfadar a Riza, aunque solo fuera ligeramente, era algo que le divertía.

Sin embargo se detuvo a pensar, debía encontrar una solución rápida a aquella nueva situación. Tanto Trisha como Winnie, debían volver a su tiempo o al menos averiguar que hacían ellas allí y además debían encontrar a las demás, si es que las había, claro.

Detuvo el coche en la entrada de su casa y descendió lentamente, estaba cansado, el día había sido quizá uno de los más agotadores desde que recuperó su vista y no necesariamente por culpa del papeleo… Justo cuando se encontraba a escasos metros de la entrada, pudo observar una pequeña figura ovillada en la puerta de su casa. Rápidamente se colocó los guantes de ignición y esperó a que aquel extraño se descubriera, pero no sucedió nada.

Se acercó un poco más, esperando alguna reacción, pero tampoco sucedía nada. La pequeña figura resultó ser una chiquilla, de largo cabello negro y estaba profundamente dormida… quizás se habría perdido y cansada habría decidido descansar en su portón.

Iba a despertarla cuando derrepente una idea acudió a su cabeza, negó para sí, eso no era posible. No podía ser cierto, no…

La muchachita se removió y abrió los ojos azulados, para encontrarse con la mirada azabache de él - ¿Papa?

- …

**Y hasta aquí el segundo capítulo, ¿y bien? Espero que os haya gustado y os pareciera entretenido jeje =)…**

**¿Quién será la chica que estaba dormida en la puerta de la casa del coronel? ¿Cómo reaccionaran todos? ¿Quién mas aparecerá?**

**Todo esto y mucho más en el próximo capítulo: La tercera en discordia.**

Un abrazo a **Edwin29**, **Rukia Kurosaki-Chan** y **yimel elric** por lo de favourite story, y también a **peqelulu** y **yimel elric** por lo de alerts story, muchas gracias por todo!

**Nos vemos, bessos! Andy ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: fullmetal alchemist no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes tampoco.**

**¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que todo les vaya bien. Bueno como prometí, aquí está el tercer capítulo, me alegro que haya tenido tanta acogida y que os haya gustado. Como ya dije al inicio este fic será más bien de humor, aunque también tendrá sus escenas serias y algo de romance inclusive. Este capítulo será un poco más serio que los anteriores, pero nunca dejando el humor de lado xD, espero que lo disfrutéis tanto como yo lo hice escribiéndolo jeje.**

**Gracias a todos los que se han tomado el tiempo para leer mi historia y un especial agradecimiento a la gente que se ha tomado la molestia de dejar reviews. **

**Muchísimas gracias a:**

**Rukia Kurosaki-Cha****n,** (hola! Me alegro de que te gustara jeje, si Winry ya empieza a formar su equipo de animadoras chibi-winrys jaja xDD. Y Riza, bueno se le escapó, pero le encanta evidenciar a su coronel y dejar su ego por los suelos jeje, ya se verá quién es la nueva y como reaccionaran todos, =D)

**peqelulu, **(hola! Me hizo mucha gracia tu review, en verdad me alegro de que hayas disfrutado leyéndolo =), si Ed es un poco animal a veces con todo lo que dice y a mi parecer su "gran nariz" también le queda perfecta xP, lo del comentario de Winry… bueno hasta yo me reí de la pobre jaja y claro el ego de Roy tenía que ser aplastado por Riza, como siempre…xDD y ahora apareció otra hija, como ves se está complicando cada vez más, respecto a tu pregunta Ed y Winry no son pareja, pero todos intuyen que pronto lo serán de ahí el comentario de Roy jeje, espero que te siga gustando =D)

**fandita-eromena, **(hola! Jeje si hija de Roy y Winry… tenía que meterlo a él también, aunque me costó lo suyo jeje, soy muy celosa con el royai, pero ya se explicará porque tuvieron una hija juntos y no está con Riza, al menos en ese mundo jeje)

**Edwin29, **(hola! Jaja si Ed querrá matar a Roy, pero todo tiene su explicación y ya se irá viendo =), me alegro de que te gustara!)

**L, **(hola! Si, Riza a veces se toma un atrevimiento xD, y si la pobre Winry casi se desmaya, pero no sabe la que le espera… jaja)

**yimel elric****, **(hola! Jaja si ahora que ha aparecido otra se va a armar la gorda y mas por quien es el padre… jaja, ya veo que tienes preferencia por Trisha, en fin a mí también me encanta ese personaje, pero todavía hay muchas más para elegir jeje)

**Anonimo, **(hola, me alegro de que te gustara =), jeje ya verás como todo se irá explicando poco a poco xD)

**BlueWindow****,** (hola! Jaja si pobre Al, y te aseguro que podrás ver la reacción de Mei, ya me las apañaré para meterla en el fic xD y si Winry se lleva la peor parte, aunque ahora le toca sufrir al pobre Roy jeje)

**Un giro inesperado**

* * *

><p><strong>III<strong>

**La tercera en discordia**

* * *

><p>Observó por última vez a la joven que dormía en su cama, Winry estaba verdaderamente agotada y mas tras un día de locos como había sido aquel. Cerró la puerta de su habitación con delicadeza, tratando de no hacer ni el más mínimo ruido para no molestar a la joven mecánica, después de todo se merecía un buen descanso.<p>

Se tumbó en el sofá de su sala de estar y trató de taparse el cuerpo entero con una de las mantas que había sacado. Si Winry dormía en su habitación y por ende, en su cama, ella había optado por hacerlo en su sala de estar, en el sofá. La muchacha era la invitada allí, así que lo mejor era que disfrutara de toda la comodidad que Riza pudiera proveerle.

Se acurrucó y cerró los ojos, dispuesta a conciliar el sueño, cuando de pronto sintió un peso extra sobre su cuerpo. Volteó para ver a Black Hayate, tumbado a su lado, mirándola con algo de duda y la cabeza ladeada. Riza le acarició la oreja y el gesto fue agradecido con un lametazo del perro. Hayate era sin duda un perro perfectamente disciplinado y bien educado y como tal tenía prohibido el subirse a la cama de ella o a su sofá, no sin su consentimiento al menos. Pero el perro también parecía intuir cuando ella más lo necesitaba y ese era uno de esos momentos. Aun cuando la joven amiga de los Elric se encontrara en su apartamento, ella no podía evitar sentirse un poco sola, siempre había sido así de todos modos, aun teniéndolo a _él_.

Pero ese día en especial, no sabía cómo sentirse exactamente, la situación no era para nada usual y distaba de ser algo cómico también. Y sin embargo se sentía… ¿feliz? Si, feliz por él y quizás también por ella, porque el conseguiría cumplir su sueño, se convertiría en el fuhrer de Amestris y finalmente sería capaz de protegerlos a todos con sus manos, como le había comentado aquel día frente a la tumba de su padre, pero entonces solo habían sido dos jóvenes idealistas y con un montón de sueños por cumplir. Y después de tanto esfuerzo, de tanto sacrificio… ¿tres hijos? Era extraño pensar que jamás había siquiera tenido la intención de concebir, no con todos los pecados que llevaba a cuestas, no con tanta sangre en sus manos, tantas vidas arrebatadas. Pero al parecer y las dos niñas coincidían en ello, tendrían tres hijos, juntos.

Sonrió, si podía sentirse en aquellos momentos de alguna forma, quitando la preocupación por la situación actual y por su joven amiga Winry, era sin duda feliz. Acurrucó a Black Hayate contra sí y cerró los ojos nuevamente, mañana sin duda seria un día muy largo…

Despertó de pronto, algo estaba sonando, ¿ese ruido era su teléfono? Se levantó con pesadez, y miró la hora, no hacía mucho que se había dormido tampoco, pero ya rozaba la medianoche pasada.

Tomó el auricular con cierta pereza y bostezó. - ¿Diga?

Silencio, al otro lado solo se podía oír, si bien a duras penas, la respiración ligeramente agitada de alguien. - ¿Coronel?

Un suspiro resignado - ¿Cómo sabía que era yo, teniente? – Su voz neutral, con un tono de trasfondo algo apagado y acongojado, pero que no supo descifrar muy bien.

Frunció el entrecejo. – No suelo recibir llamadas de mucha gente, coronel. Así que o era Rebecca o era usted.

Otro silencio, seguido de un suspiro por parte de él – Ya…

Eso sorprendió a Riza, usualmente su coronel le habría remarcado en esos momentos que escasa era su vida social, o lo triste que resultaba el que la llamaran tan pocas personas, y ella igualmente le habría respondido alegando no tener tampoco tiempo para tener una gran vida social, no estando en la milicia.

Y sin embargo Roy no dijo nada, nuevamente aquel silencio, como si el ambiente estuviera demasiado cargado incluso para respirar. - ¿Sucedió algo, coronel? – Se atrevió a preguntar, algo debía de pasarle a Roy.

- Yo… - Se cayó nuevamente, y aquel tono de voz que había empleado le pareció a ella lastimero, como si quisiera pedirle disculpas.

Definitivamente algo no andaba bien. - ¿Se encuentra bien? No parece usted mismo, coronel.

Otra vez aquel hueco silencioso, alcanzó a oír un suspiro proveniente de la otra parte del aparato y entonces el habló. – Necesito que vengas.

Frunció el entrecejo. - ¿Coronel? – Aquello se estaba tornando demasiado extraño.

- Yo… solo, necesito hablar contigo. – Voz cargada de remordimiento.

- Coronel, le advierto que si no es concerniente a un tema militarmente relacionado…

- Por favor. – Calló de golpe, ¿Roy le estaba pidiendo que por favor fuera a su casa? No, definitivamente, nada estaba bien allí.

- Coronel… ¿Qué sucede? – Estaba empezando a preocuparse, aun así, no dejó que se le notara en su voz, no del todo al menos.

El vacio se volvió a hacer presente entre ambos, el cerró los ojos apesadumbrado y suspiró de nuevo. – Solo… ven lo antes posible.

Asintió. – Esta bien, pero le aseguro que si no es algo de extrema urgencia me marcharé.

Roy pareció sonreír al otro lado, pero al acto la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro. – Claro…

- Ahora mismo voy, coronel.

- Gracias… - Voz cansada, como si arrastrara las palabras, y de pronto colgó.

Riza se quedó unos instantes más observando el teléfono y finalmente lo deposito también en su lugar. Hayate gimoteó a sus pies, y ella se agachó para acariciarlo. – Al parecer voy a tener que seguir cuidando de el por un poco más.

Se incorporó y se dirigió a su habitación, despertó un poco a Winry, debía comunicarle que se marchaba y era mejor hacerlo, porque no sabía si volvería hasta la mañana siguiente.

- Mmmg… ¿ya es de día Riza-san? – Preguntó la joven todavía algo adormilada y con los ojos cerrados.

- No Winry, descansa, me tengo que ir un momento, el coronel requiere mi presencia, así que no te asustes si aun no he vuelto por la mañana. – La joven asintió y se revolvió mas en las sabanas, Riza sonrió y la tapó correctamente.

Después fue hacia su armario y sacó la ropa que iba a ponerse, no se colocaría el uniforme, no lo veía necesario tampoco. Volvió con la ropa en la mano a la sala de estar y procedió a cambiarse allí. Tras colocarse su falda negra hasta las rodillas, una camisa del mismo color, los zapatos y una chaqueta color crema, salió de su apartamento, dejando a Winry al cuidado de Hayate.

El camino a casa de su superior no era excesivamente largo, a pie le llevaba alrededor de unos veinte minutos. Aunque no le molestaba tampoco, hacia apenas un mes había terminado el verano y el calor propio de la estación todavía no había desaparecido del todo, teniendo en cuenta además que en el Este, donde se encontraban de vuelta, no hacia necesariamente frio, si bien durante la época invernal las lluvias y la nieve en abundancia solían ser constantes, sobre todo en los pequeños pueblecitos como había sido el suyo.

Tras el tiempo estimado, logró llegar a la casa de su coronel. Se detuvo en la puerta, tocó y esperó pacientemente. No tardó en oír unos pasos que provenían del interior, algo rápidos y agitados y a los pocos segundos Roy abrió la puerta. Lucia inquieto, su cabello rebelde mas desaliñado de lo usual, unas pequeñas sombras bajo sus ojos, indicio del cansancio acumulado. Todavía llevaba el uniforme puesto, aunque solamente portaba la camisa blanca arremangada hasta los codos. Pero fue la expresión abatida y cansada de él, lo que más le llamó la atención, aun así no dijo nada.

Suspiró. – Ya temía que no viniera, teniente.

- Le dije que lo haría, coronel. No veo por qué no tendría que haberlo hecho.

Una débil sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de él. – Claro…

Roy se apartó para dejarla pasar y cerró la puerta de su apartamento en cuanto lo hizo. - ¿Me contará ahora que ocurre, coronel?

Otro suspiro apesadumbrado. – Míralo por ti misma.

Y empezó a caminar, guiándola hasta la sala de estar, dejando a la rubia mas confundida todavía. Justo al entrar se quedó petrificada, no supo cómo reaccionar, no se esperaba aquello por nada del mundo. Delante de ambos se encontraba una muchachita, de largo cabello negro, intensos ojos azules y una curiosa mirada. Debía tener alrededor de unos catorce años y se asemejaba demasiado a alguien, alguien que no podía recordar o quizás no quería recordar en esos momentos…

- ¿Quién es ella, papa? – Preguntó la jovencita algo incomoda.

Riza volteó a ver a Roy, quien había permanecido detrás de ella todo el rato, esperando su reacción, encogió los hombros y metió ambas manos en los bolsillos del uniforme militar.

- ¿Papa? – No pudo evitar preguntar, ojos como platos.

El solo dio un seco asentimiento y se sentó al lado de la pequeña, ofreciéndole a ella hacer lo mismo en el sillón de enfrente, algo que la rubia aceptó sin dudar, le temblaban las piernas y temía que en cualquier momento se viniera abajo.

- ¿Recuerdas lo que ha sucedido esta mañana en la oficina, teniente?

Riza asintió. – Ella es Elisabeth.

Silencio nuevamente, aquello no podía estar pasándole, no ahora. Tanto Trisha como Winnie habían coincidido en que Roy y ella se casarían y tendrían hijos y además el se convertiría en el futuro fuhrer, entonces, ¿Por qué había aparecido esa niña allí?

- ¿Es hija de Winry y…? – Temor en la voz, aunque ya intuía la respuesta.

- Mía. – Terminó Roy por ella.

- ¿Pero como…? – Volvió a preguntar, no podía imaginarse a su coronel casado con la joven mecánica, por mucho que lo intentaba la idea le resultaba del todo inconcebible.

- Esta mañana hemos llegado a la conclusión de que aparecerían mas niñas, cada una por cada posible opción que tomase o eligiera la señorita Rockbell, y al parecer una de las opciones era yo. – Terminó cruzándose de brazos y apoyando su espalda, cansado, contra el respaldar del sofá.

La jovencita por su parte la miraba ceñuda, como si la reconociese de alguna parte, le daba la impresión de que no le caía muy bien a la morena. - ¿Tu eres la Riza de la que habla mi papa?

Ella volvió a mirar a Roy, interrogándole con la mirada, pero este se limitó a encogerse de hombros. – Supongo… mi nombre es Riza Hawkeye.

- Entonces sí que eres ella. – Expresión y ceño fruncidos. – Mi nombre es Sarah Elisabeth Elric Rockbell.

Ante la mención del apellido Elric por la tercera supuesta hija de Winry, torció el gesto, si ella era hija de Roy, ¿Por qué no llevaba su apellido?

- Al parecer su madre y yo no estamos casados. – Se limitó a decir el ante la cara de desconcierto de su teniente. – Acero se casó con ella después de que Elisabeth naciera.

La chiquilla asintió con la cabeza algo gacha. – En realidad seria Elric Rockbell Mustang, pero es demasiado largo.

Riza la miró con algo de comprensión. – Ya veo…

El silencio reinó durante unos instantes entre los tres, Roy no apartó por un segundo la mirada de su teniente, necesitaba oírla decir algo, lo que fuera, pero Riza parecía completamente absorta en la visión de su supuesta hija, así como la pequeña morena lo estaba en Hawkeye.

- ¿Cómo la encontró, coronel? – Volteó al fin, para mirarlo a él a los ojos, la mirada de la niña también se clavó en el azabache.

- Al volver de su casa, teniente. Estaba en la puerta esperando a que yo regresara. – Notó, no sin remordimiento que la mirada que Riza le estaba echando en aquellos momentos era todo menos satisfactoria, de hecho era dolida y herida inclusive.

La presencia de la niña, la sola existencia de ella, implicaba que había una posibilidad no tan remota de que él tuviera una hija con Winry, arruinando así toda la confianza que su teniente había depositado en él. Definitivamente, este era un inconveniente que dudaba poder salvar, y ahora era Roy quien necesitaba con todas sus fuerzas que alguien lo despertara y le dijera que todo había sido un sueño, pero aun y a su pesar, sabía que eso no iba a ocurrir. Elisabeth era tan real como él y la teniente ahora mismo, lo sabía demasiado bien.

- ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? – Inquirió Riza dirigiéndose a la menor, se le estaba haciendo demasiado difícil mirar a Roy a la cara, no sabiendo, que cabía la posibilidad que la engañara.

Su padre le había hecho anteriormente la misma pregunta, de hecho Roy había querido saberlo todo sobre ese posible futuro, pero Elisabeth podía ver como a medida que ella le iba contando, el se hundía mas y mas, hasta que decidió llamar a aquella mujer. – Estaba en Rizenbull, en casa junto con mama, Ed y mis hermanos. Ed y mama habían vuelto a pelear, porque él no quería ser quien me llevara con papa, ellos no se han vuelto a ver desde que nací y mama tampoco quería verle. Siempre había sido el tío Al quien me llevaba a East City para pasar la semana con papa, pero como esta vez tío Al no estaba…

La rubia asintió comprendiendo, el nacimiento de Elisabeth parecía no haber sido consensuado por ninguna de las dos partes, de ahí que ni siquiera Winry se atreviera a ver a Roy, o el hecho de que ella y el coronel no estaban casados. – Entiendo.

- Estaba algo triste porque como ninguno quería llevarme, no podría ver a papa esa semana, así que no sé porque, pero decidí ir a visitar la tumba de los abuelos y de pronto…

- Estabas aquí. – Terminó Riza por ella, Elisabeth asintió.

- Reconocí la ciudad al instante, aunque no es del todo igual, así que me dirigí al apartamento de papa y decidí esperarle allí.

Volvió a asentir, la morena debía de haber aparecido a la vez que las otras dos, pero ella no se había dirigido a los militares, ni mencionado siquiera que Roy fuera el fuhrer, simplemente había ido al lugar que sabia y conocía como la casa de su padre.

- ¿Y porque no…? – Intentó preguntar, pero Roy se le adelantó, de hecho el había realizado la misma pregunta anteriormente.

- Dejé la milicia, teniente. – Silencio ahogado y prosiguió. – No cumplí mi meta, no seré fuhrer.

Trató de contener la impresión que le había causado la noticia, eso sí que no encajaba para nada. Definitivamente el nacimiento de Elisabeth había cambiado muchas cosas y no necesariamente para bien, de hecho aun no había oído nada prometedor sobre ese futuro. Roy dejaría la milicia y jamás seria fuhrer ni vería cumplido su sueño de proteger a la nación. Edward seguramente odiaría al coronel y no había vuelto a tener ningún tipo de contacto con él. Winry se casaría con Ed, pero tendrían un matrimonio lleno de discusiones y conflictos, además de que la joven tampoco había vuelto a ver al padre de su hija ni tenía intención de hacerlo. Y ella… ¿Qué sería de ella? Aun a pesar de las dudas que la aquejaban sobre su posible futuro, le preocupaba más la situación del coronel, ¿Cuál sería la razón por la que el dejaría la milicia?

Y así lo preguntó. - ¿Por qué abandonó el ejército, coronel?

El clavó su mirada azabache en la rojiza de ella. – Por ti.

Nuevamente dejó a Riza sin habla, ella jamás le pediría que abandonara su sueño, no cuando había sido ella misma quien sacrificó toda su vida y su felicidad inclusive en pos de este. Aquello cada vez tenía menos sentido.

Roy suspiró y cerró los ojos. – Te marchaste, y renuncié a todo por ir a buscarte, aunque…

- Papa nunca te encontró. – Acabó la morena por él.

Roy asintió mas apesadumbrado todavía, pero de pronto sonrió lastimeramente y la miró fijo. - ¿Y sabes que es lo peor de todo, teniente? – Ella lo miró sin comprender, ¿Qué podía haber peor que aquello? Aunque suponía que fuera lo que fuera había supuesto un gran golpe para Roy. – Que cuando te fuiste, estabas esperando un hijo mío.

Abrió la boca ligeramente, presa otra vez de la impresión y la sorpresa. Entonces y por ahora, resultaba coincidente en los tres casos, ella tendría un hijo con Roy antes de que ninguna de las otras niñas naciera y para eso quedaban menos de dos años. Su mano derecha se posó instintivamente sobre su plano abdomen, pero la retiró de forma apresurada al notar la mirada de él sobre esta.

Elisabeth los miró a ambos, por supuesto ella también sabia eso, que su padre y aquella mujer tenían un hijo juntos y que era mayor que ella, también sabía que su nacimiento no fue esperado y mucho menos buscado, sus padres jamás se habían querido. Y eso era algo que la destrozaba, sus padres no se amaban, de hecho no se habían vuelto a ver desde el día en que ella nació y ninguno quería hacerlo tampoco. Su madre quería a Ed y se habían casado y el ex alquimista a pesar de todo trataba de hacer feliz a Winry en un matrimonio que para empezar ella misma había roto. Por otra parte, su padre era soltero, no salía con ninguna mujer, es más, pocas veces salía de su casa y ella sabía que era completamente infeliz, podía oírlo todas y cada una de las noches que pasaba allí con él, susurrar el nombre en sueños de la misma mujer a la que ahora mismo tenía delante, Riza Hawkeye. La única mujer a la que su padre amaba, y la que lo abandonó también, sumiéndolo en la tristeza en la que vivía y por ello Elisabeth la odiaba. Odiaba a aquella rubia de ojos rojizos.

Y era aquel odio el que se reflejaba claramente en su mirada, Roy lo sabía y Riza lo notó. Se levantó como pudo del sofá y empezó a despedirse. – Se ha hecho tarde, coronel. Sera mejor que me vaya, mañana acabaremos de aclarar este asunto.

El solo asintió y la acompañó hasta la puerta, dejando a la morena de ojos azules sentada en el sofá. – Está bien, gracias por venir, teniente.

Riza se despidió y empezó el camino de regreso a su propio apartamento. – Buenas noches, coronel.

La observó marcharse a lo largo de la acera y permaneció quieto hasta que al fin su silueta desapareció. Suspiró de nuevo introduciéndose en su casa y cerrando la puerta tras de sí, sonrió con calma. – Acero me va a matar…

…o…

- ¡Dios, menudo dolor de espalda!

Un cuarteto de rubios se dirigía por los pasillos del cuartel, los dos hombres y más mayores delante, y las niñas detrás de ellos, cada una de su respectivo padre.

- Hermano, deja ya de hacer estiramientos extraños… - Suspiró Al.

- ¿Acaso tu no dormiste incomodo Alphonse? – Preguntó el mayor de los dos, mientras estiraba ambos brazos haciéndolos crujir.

- Te recuerdo Ed, que fuiste tú quien me tiró de la cama a altas horas de la madrugada y me obligaste a dormir el resto de la noche en el suelo. – Sentenció el menor con algo de irritación.

- Eso no hubiera pasado si estas dos… – Dijo señalando acusadoramente a ambas muchachas rubias. – No se hubieran adueñado de las camas individuales.

Trisha sonrió con picardía. – Haces demasiado alboroto, pulgarcito.

- ¿A QUIEN LLAMAS TAN PEQUEÑO QUE NO SE VE NI CON UN MICROSCOPIO DE ÚLTIMA GENERACIÓN?

La rubia de ojos azules se rió, mientras que escapaba de la ira de su padre, Al y Winnie por su parte se limitaron a suspirar con resignación. Aquellos dos eran iguales y también estaban igual de locos, y ninguno consentía burla alguna sobre su escasa estatura.

Esa noche no había sido la mejor para los hermanos, al llegar al hotel no habían podido cambiar la reserva, así que se tuvieron que conformar con dos habitaciones, una más grande con dos camas individuales y otra algo más pequeña, (la cual era para Winry) que solo tenía una cama. Pero Trisha insistió en que ellas dos, como invitadas que eran, debían dormir cómodas y por tanto en la habitación más grande con dos camas, una para cada una. En consecuencia Ed y Al durmieron apretujados en la cama individual de la habitación pequeña, aunque el mayor de los Elric se encargó de echar de un empujón a su hermano al suelo, si bien pareció ser no intencionado y estar durmiendo, Alphonse se lo tomó como una venganza por tener una hija con Winry, el más que nadie sabía lo celoso que era Edward para con aquellos temas.

- Hermano, tranquilízate, ya llegamos a la oficina del coronel.

- Ese bastardo… ¡seguro se esta divirtiendo y todo con la situación!

Los cuatro ingresaron en la oficina del coronel escandalosamente, claro estaba Ed seguía con sus poses extrañas tratando de quitarse de encima el dolor de sus músculos por la mala postura durante la noche, aunque la peor parte se la había llevado Al.

- ¡Buenas, coronel bastardo! – Saludó el rubio mayor.

- Hermano… - Lo reprendió Alphonse, pero al instante se dio cuenta de que el coronel no había dicho nada al respecto sobre el inapropiado saludo de Edward.

De hecho toda la sala permanecía en silencio, y todos los ojos estaban puestos en ellos también. Mustang restaba con las manos entrelazadas y la cabeza hundida en estas, ocultando su mirada y el cuerpo encorvado hacia delante. La teniente Hawkeye en su escritorio lo observaba de reojo con un ligero tinte de preocupación en la mirada, mientras que el resto de los subordinados los miraban a ellos. Winry también estaba allí, se dio cuenta Al, la mirada gacha, y a su lado una joven pelinegra de curiosos ojos azules que los ojeaba con curiosidad, aunque no parecía sorprendida tampoco.

- Buenos días, Edward-kun, Alphonse-kun. – Atinó a decir Riza, aunque con la voz ligeramente cortada.

- ¿Paso algo? – Inquirió Ed al percatarse del mal ambiente que había en la oficina. Todas las miradas se dirigieron a un punto y el las siguió, hasta encontrarse con la azulada mirada de la chica de cabello oscuro. - ¿Quién es ella?

Nadie respondió, y por la cara de los presentes, de Winry, que lo miraba con vergüenza y de su propio hermano, el cual ya parecía comprender que estaba pasando, llegó a una conclusión. Conclusión que hizo que su cara adquiriera un tinte rojizo algo peligroso. - ¡Juro que te mato Mustang!

Alphonse agarró a Ed en el momento preciso en el que el mayor se iba a lanzar contra el coronel, logrando así detenerlo a duras penas, pero el rubio seguía forcejeando. - ¡Cálmate hermano! ¡Seguro que todo tiene una explicación!

- ¡La explicación me la dará cuando le estampe la cara contra el suelo! – Bramó Ed, quien parecía exaltarse cada vez más.

Roy cruzó su mirada con la del rubio, estaba serio y para nada aquella situación le resultaba graciosa y menos, beneficiosa. Si bien comprendía el enfado del mayor de los Elric, no era necesaria una exhalación tan grande de sus pensamientos, ya que en aquellos momentos Ed se encontraba vociferando toda clase de insulto que se le venía a la cabeza contra el moreno.

- ¡Maldito bastardo hijo de-¡!

- Acero. – Lo cortó. – Comprendo tu frustración, pero insultarme no te servirá de nada.

- ¡Quizá no, pero en cuanto te parta la cara seguro me sentiré mejor!

- Hazlo si crees que debes hacerlo. – Retrucó, el mismo sentía en ese momento que necesitaba un buen puñetazo, ¿Cómo se le ocurría tener una hija con la amiga de los Elric? Eso era sucio hasta para él.

Por el contrario a lo que esperó, las palabras del azabache apaciguaron la ira del rubio, quien dejó de forcejear y lo miró ahora con seriedad, Roy no parecía complacido en absoluto, es más, daba la impresión de no haber dormido en toda la noche.

El cruce de miradas duró unos instantes más de silencio, hasta que Edward bufó con exasperación rendido y Al lo soltó.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – Preguntó Winnie. Las dos niñas se habían acercado a la tercera, que estaba sentada al lado de una paralizada Winry, mientras que los mayores discutían.

- Mi nombre es Sarah Elisabeth Elric Rockbell Mustang, aunque todos me llaman Elisabeth. – Sonrió.

- ¡Que largo! – Bromeó Trisha.

Estaba al corriente de quienes eran ellas también, su padre la había puesto al tanto de la situación y comprendía que solo una de ellas tres sobreviviría y también que eventualmente, quizás aparecerían más como ellas, pero por el momento y hasta entonces no había nada de malo en intentar ser amigas, aquellas dos parecían serlo ya.

- Encantada. – Dijo tomándole la mano la de ojos dorados. – Yo me llamo Winnie, soy hija de Alphonse.

- Y yo Trisha. – Añadió la más bajita de la tres, estrechándole la mano también. – Soy la hija de Ed.

- Encantada igualmente. – Las tres sonrieron.

Todos se las quedaron mirando, no podían creer lo mal que se llevaban los padres entre si y sin embargo lo felices que parecían ellas de haberse conocido.

Ed no pudo evitar mirar una vez más al coronel e instintivamente también a la teniente, el había vuelto a hundir su rostro entre las palmas entrelazadas y Riza lo observaba de reojo, sabía que a ella más que a nadie debía incomodarle aquella situación, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta el tipo de relación que parecían tener esos dos.

Se dirigió hacia donde estaba sentada Winry y cogió asiento a su lado en el sofá, Al hizo lo mismo al lado de su hermano, los dos contemplando a la rubia. - ¿Estás bien Win? – Susurró.

Ella clavó sus ojos en los dorados de él. – No me puedo creer que algo así me esté pasando…

Después de unos momentos de incomodo silencio, menos para las tres niñas que seguían conversando animadamente, el coronel se retiró excusándose a su oficina privada y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Instantes después Riza hizo lo mismo, pero salió de la oficina. Un suspiro general se oyó por toda la sala.

- Se la carga. – Sentenció Breda.

- ¿Apostamos a ver cuánto aguanta sin dispararle al coronel? – Sonrió Havoc de lo más divertido.

- No… no creo que debamos hacer algo así… - Trató de disuadirlos Fuery, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

- 50 cens a que no dura hasta mañana. – Dijo el rubio, cigarro en boca, sacando un fajo de billetes de su bolsillo.

- Otros 50 a que no lo hace. – Zanjó el pelirrojo.

- ¡Eso no vale Breda! – Havoc lo acusó molesto.

- La teniente no le disparará, pero seguro que lo deja sin…

- ¡No diga esas cosas, alférez Breda por favor! – Se apresuró a cortar el moreno de gafas, algo nervioso con la situación.

- Coincido con Breda, ¿Qué me dicen? – Dijo volteándose el militar al trío de rubios. - ¿Apuestan?

Los tres lo miraron con mala cara, sobretodo Winry.

- Oy, señorita Rockbell. – Continuó sin importarle las miradas furibundas de los tres. - ¿La teniente aun no la ha amenazado?

- ¿Por qué haría algo así Riza-san? – Preguntó indignada, consideraba a Riza una buena amiga, y no la veía del tipo de persona que la amenazara.

Havoc se encogió de hombros. – Porque tu tuviste una hija con _su_ coronel.

Winry tragó duro, aquello era verdad. Sabia de la extraña relación que tenían Roy y Riza, una que iba algo más allá de la típica entre subordinado y superior, y suponía que la mujer no debía de estar nada complacida de saber que su coronel tenía una hija con ella, no cuando las otras dos habían afirmado que Riza y el estarían juntos y tendrían hijos. Empezó a temer por su vida… sobretodo porque ahora se alojaba en el apartamento de Riza Hawkeye y la rubia siempre iba bien armada…

Las tres niñas miraron a su madre palidecer, Winnie y Trisha asintieron a la par. – Eso, eso.

- ¡Ey! – Protestó Elisabeth, no le gustaba que emparejaran a su padre con aquella mujer.

Alphonse suspiró. – Lo primero es tratar de arreglar la situación, esto se no está yendo de las manos…

- ¡Yo apuesto 100 cens a lo que dijo Breda! – Añadió Ed entusiasmado, recibiendo un golpe con la llave inglesa de Winry que a saber de dónde diablos se la había sacado.

- ¡Edward compórtate! – Le gritó la rubia.

Al momento la puerta de la oficina se abrió, revelando a la teniente de regreso, pero no iba sola, Armstrong y Rebecca la acompañaban y por la expresión de Riza no lo había buscado ella.

- ¡Felicitaciones señorita Rockbell! – Se lanzó el hombre musculoso, quitándose la ropa al momento y luciendo estrellitas a la vez que se dirigía a pasos agigantados hacia Winry, que empezó a correr asustada por toda la oficina. - ¡Es usted madre de tres maravillosas jovencitas!

La mecánica le dirigió una mirada de reprobación a Riza, quien solo señaló a Rebecca con el dedo.

- ¡Ey! – Se quejó la morena. – No es mi culpa que el coronel te engañe con una chiquilla.

En eso Roy salía de su oficina privada, botella de whisky en mano. – Oh no- pensó Riza.- ha bebido…

- Buenos días teniente Catalina. – Dijo el algo brusco. – Buenos días comandante Armstrong.

El aludido dejó de abrazar/espachurrar a Winry contra sus músculos y la soltó, haciendo el saludo militar. – Buenos días coronel.

Roy dio un trago largo a la botella y se sentó pesadamente en su silla, detrás de su escritorio, levantó la botella en el aire. - ¿Alguien quiere?

Definitivamente debía de estar borracho, de todos modos nadie respondió, así que él siguió bebiendo. Riza suspiró y se acercó a su coronel para arrebatarle la botella, aunque el azabache logró evitar que la cogiera y como respuesta le dedicó una sonrisa seductora. - ¿No me acompaña, teniente?

La rubia le dedicó una mirada de desaprobación. – No, coronel. Ahora por favor deme esa botella.

- Solo si bebes conmigo. – Retrucó el ajeno al hecho de que su oficina estaba llena de gente, todos agolpados ahora alrededor de las tres niñas.

- Esta bien, coronel. – El pareció complacido y le tendió la botella. Claro está, en cuanto Hawkeye la tomó, la cerró y se apresuró a guardarla en su escritorio.

Roy se cruzó de brazos enfurruñado como si fuera un niño pequeño. – Me engañó, teniente.

- Está borracho, coronel. – Sentenció ella sin darle mayor importancia a la rabieta de su superior.

- ¡¿COMOOO?

Tanto Riza como Roy voltearon a ver el porqué de tanto escándalo, para toparse con una Havoc y una Rebecca traumados, a la vez que Armstrong los agarraba a ambos y los abrazaba otra vez desnudo.

- ¡Que feliz soy al saber que dos de mis mejores amigos se casaran juntos! - Gritaba el mayor a la vez que lloraba cual fuente.

Los Elric por su parte lo miraban con la gotita cayendo y las tres niñas se reían.

- Al parecer es coincidente que se casaran en las tres realidades. – Dijo Fuery con algo de timidez.

Breda se rió. – Claro está, si Havoc no tiene también una hija con la señorita Rockbell. – Bromeó.

- ¡Cierra la boca Breda! – Espetó el rubio.

- Quién me mandaba a mi preguntar sobre mi futuro… - Gimoteaba Rebecca, todavía aplastada entre los musculosos brazos del comandante, quien no paraba de gritar que pronto habría boda.

Acababa de preguntarles a las tres niñas si sabían con quien se iba a casar y las tres le habían respondido lo mismo, se casaría con Havoc y no solo eso ¡tendrían hijos! Menudo futuro le esperaba…

- Esto es de locos…

**Y hasta aquí el tercer capítulo, ¿y bien? Espero que os haya gustado y os pareciera entretenido jeje =)…**

**¿Aparecerán más hijas de Winry? ¿Ganará Havoc la apuesta y Riza le disparará a Roy? ¿Conseguirá Rebecca recuperarse del trauma y de los abrazos de Armstrong?**

**Todo esto y mucho más en el próximo capítulo: Empieza la competición.**

Un abrazo a **peqelulu** y a **akiko1412** por lo de favourite story, y a **BlueWindow** por lo de alert story muchas gracias por todo!

Y también aunque ya hayan pasado unos días **FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODOOSSS Y PROSPERO 2012!**

**Nos vemos, bessos! Andy ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: fullmetal alchemist no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes tampoco.**

**¡****Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que todo les vaya bien. Bueno como prometí, aquí está el cuarto capítulo, me alegro que haya tenido tanta acogida y que os haya gustado. Y nuevamente siento la espera, pero tuve exámenes, los estudios y mi otro fic xD, pero bueno eso no es excusa, así que espero que os guste jeje. Y si no es molestia me gustaría saber la opinión y si les gustó. =)**

**G****racias a todos los que se han tomado el tiempo para leer mi historia y un especial agradecimiento a la gente que se ha tomado la molestia de dejar reviews. **

**Muchísimas gracias a:**

**Rukia Kurosaki-Cha****n,** (hola! Jaja me alegro de que te siga gustando, y si es bastante complicada la situación para Roy y Riza, y mas el futuro que la tercera niña anunciaba, ambos compartirían un hijo, y Roy no podría ni conocerlo… y si, Ed no perdonara jamás al coronel, y respecto a la boda de Havoc y Rebecca… jaja xDD)

**peqelulu, **(hola! Jeje si, el ultimo futuro que salió fue muy triste para Roy y Riza, porque cabe la posibilidad de que no acaben juntos… y por supuesto explicare como sucedió todo jeje, y si Ed es así, pone la nota de humor haya a donde va xD, pero te aseguro que habrá mas niñas juju xP, y Havoc y Rebecca… bueno eso es épico jaja xD y completamente de acuerdo, Ed es un tarado!)

**fandita-eromena, **(hola! Ya el tercer futuro es algo deprimente, y Roy siempre querrá a Riza, aunque ella ya no este, y claro Ed siempre se anima a las apuestas de la brigada Mustang jaja sobretodo si perjudican a Roy, y si, yo también les cogí cariño a las niñas y por supuesto aparecerán mas jeje xD)

**Edwin29, **(hola! Si la verdad el futuro de la hija de Roy es algo triste, pero es una posibilidad al fin y al cabo, aun así me gusta mucho que disfrutes con mi fic xD)

**BlueCat-DeathDestiny****, **(hola! Me alegra de que te guste, y si pobre Winry, pero no solo va a tener hijas con esos tres, sino que habrá mas jajaja, espero que te siga gustando xD)

**yimel elric****, **(hola! Jaja si, en verdad la realidad de Elisabeth no es nada prometedora xP, y respecto al resto de las hijas de Winry… ya irán apareciendo, solo puedo decirte que aun quedan unas cuantas por salir jeje xD, y tranquila cada uno actualiza cuando puede, yo esta vez tarde bastante… pero uno siempre saca tiempo no? jeje)

**Paura'Phantomhive****, **(hola! Me alegro de que te guste! n_n, si el tercer futuro es muy triste, pero que se le va a hacer… y entiende que Riza tuvo sus razones para irse, sobretodo por como se sentiría en esos momentos, aunque como dices, ahora que lo sabe quizá cambie de opinión, y gracias! Me alegra mucho que pienses eso xD)

**BlueWindow****,** (hola! Jaja si Ed es así de considerado con su hermano xD, y la verdad, respecto a Roy y Riza, me encantan, así que imagina lo difícil que debe ser la situación para ambos, jeje y me alegro de que levantarte pronto te merezca la pena para leer mi fic xD)

**Un giro inesperado**

* * *

><p><strong>IV<strong>

**Empieza la competición**

* * *

><p>Miró por enésima vez a la mujer rubia delante de él, no le había dirigido la palabra desde la tarde pasada, y restaba quieta, rígida, en el asiento frente al suyo, con los ojos absortos en el paisaje danzante que escapaba por entre el ventanal del vagón.<p>

A su lado, dormida, se encontraba Elisabeth apoyada contra el respaldo del asiento, el largo y oscuro cabello, ondeando al compás de los zarandeos del andén. Resopló y cruzó los brazos resignado, Riza no iba siquiera a mirarle, así que tampoco valía la pena intentarlo. Debía de estar muy molesta, herida inclusive y todo ello a causa de la niña que dormía plácidamente a su lado en los mullidos asientos del tren, aunque la morena tampoco tenia la culpa de nada, esta era de él, era enteramente culpa suya.

Tratando de distraerse fijó su vista en los restantes ocupantes del vagón, en los asientos opuestos al suyo, se encontraban Edward junto con Winry y una muy animada Trisha, sentada entre ambos y enfrente de los tres Al y Winnie, parecían conversar tranquila y desahogadamente, como si el peso de la situación no los afectara en absoluto, pero el sabia de las rencillas que se estaban produciendo entre los hermanos por esta.

Y detrás de él, en las otras dos bancas enfrentadas, permanecían sus subordinados, Havoc y Armstrong en una y en frente de ambos, Breda y Fuery, quienes bromeaban sobre la situación del rubio alférez, (sobretodo el primero) y Rebecca, la amiga de Riza que había insistido en venir. De hecho, todos habían insistido en ello, sobretodo Havoc y la teniente Catalina, con un "¡esto también nos incluye a nosotros!", aunque realmente no se necesitaba la presencia de ninguno de ellos, o al menos eso pensaba el.

Se dirigían a Rizenbull, tanto para hablar con la abuela de la joven, Pinako; como para averiguar porque las tres niñas coincidían en desparecer justo al estar en el cementerio de dicho pueblo, y más aun frente a la tumba de los padres de los hermanos y la chica. De todas formas, tampoco entendía porque todos y cada uno de sus hombres, incluido el comandante Armstrong y la teniente Catalina habían insistido tanto en asistir con ellos, cuando en realidad los únicos implicados eran el y los hermanos Elric, junto con las hijas de la mecánica y la misma, además de Riza, que como su guardaespaldas había considerado un deber asistir, ya que su trabajo era protegerle y cuidar de él, pero por nada mas, de hecho estaba distante con el y con el resto también, pero supuso que eso era normal después de todo.

- La abuela me va a matar… - Susurró Ed, al a vez que se cruzaba de brazos y escondía mas contra el asiento.

Trisha se rio y palmeó la espalda de su padre. – No te preocupes, de todas formas nunca le caíste bien a la abuela Pinako.

Ed la miró mal. - ¡Eso no es verdad!

**- **¡Claro que si! Me lo dijo ella.

El rubio miró a Winry como pidiéndole ayuda, pero esta permanecía absorta en la ventana, aquello no debía de ser agradable para ella.

**-** La abuela debía de estar bromeando. – Trató de calmarlo Alphonse.

Pero Ed solo lo miró peor, aunque pareció darse cuenta de algo y sonrió. – Ahora tu tampoco le caerás bien, Al. – Y señaló con la mirada a Winnie, que también se había dormido.

**-** ¡No digas tonterías! La abuela no me odiara por esto…

Ed ensanchó su sonrisa. – ¡Claro que si! ¿Que crees que pensara al enterarse de que has dejado embarazada a su nieta?

El rubio menor bufó molesto.- ¿Se supone que eso es una amenaza? Te recuerdo que tu también has aportado una hija.

Pero el mayor se limitó a encogerse de hombros. – De todas formas yo ya no le caía bien…

Winry volteó y los miró molesta. – Ed, la abuela Pinako os ha querido siempre a los dos, así que no digas cosas que no son. – Lo reprendió.

**- **Esta bien, esta bien… - Dio un vistazo por el vagón en el que se encontraban, hasta que fijó sus ojos dorados en un punto: Mustang.

Torció el gesto, por supuesto le desagradaba en demasía la sola idea de que el coronel bastardo tuviera una hija con Winry, aunque como les había confesado la hija de este, Elisabeth; Mustang y Winry no estarían juntos, sino que el mismo se casaría con la rubia y tendrían hijos. La niña que compartían el coronel y su amiga, había sido solo producto de una noche, una noche de confusión, alcohol y borrachera. Pero allí estaba la joven morena, como prueba irrefutable de que algo como eso podría llegar a pasar. Observó también la forma en que el miraba a su teniente, casi con suplica y con culpa a la vez, el azabache no debía de estar nada cómodo con la situación, y Riza menos todavía.

Edward siempre había supuesto que el destino de ellos era casarse y vivir juntos, lo supo desde hacia mucho tiempo. Pero cada vez más, la prueba de que entre esos dos había algo más que una mera relación laboral era evidente. Como cuando Al le contó lo ocurrido en el laboratorio numero dos, durante la persecución de Barry; la teniente se había desmoronado y roto a llorar, cuando aquella homúnculo llamada Lust, le dijo que el coronel había muerto. O durante el día prometido, en la pelea contra Envy, cuando ella había afirmado ser capaz de quitarse la vida si el moría, o al coronel decirle que no la podía perder. Si, eran esas pequeñas cosas, quizás ni ellos mismos se daban cuenta, pero estaban ahí. Y así lo habían afirmado, tanto su hija como la de Al, que ellos dos se casarían, el vería su sueño de ser fuhrer cumplido y juntos formarían una familia. Pero de golpe y en sus narices, una joven morena de ojos azules había irrumpido en sus vidas, dando una nueva versión de un futuro nada prometedor, pero ese futuro era una opción muy posible, tanto como que él se casara con su amiga de la infancia, al igual que su hermano; algo que no entendía porque le molestaba mucho mas que el caso del coronel.

Suspiró, el azabache estaba metido en un lio de los grandes y por mucho que lo odiara por dar la posibilidad de tener una hija junto con Winry, en aquellos momentos le dio lastima, aunque jamás lo admitiría, pero lastima al fin y al cabo.

**- **¿Usted no piensa preguntar con quien se va a casar, comandante?

Armstrong miró por unos segundos al tímido sargento. – No es algo que me interese en demasía, sargento Fuery, prefiero dejarme llevar por las aguas del destino…

Havoc bufó y se escondió mas en su asiento, ¡dios necesitaba un cigarrillo! **– **Ya empieza… - Masculló por lo bajo, y maldijo al dichoso destino una y otra vez por unirlo a aquella persona enfrentada a él, Rebecca. Sus miradas se encontraron por unos segundos pero ella la apartó de inmediato, el rubio volvió a bufar.

**-** ¿Problemas matrimoniales, Havoc? – Se burló Breda sarcástico, haciendo honor a la verdad no había parado de reír y burlarse de su amigo por ello y eso al pobre alférez le estaba pasando factura.

- ¡Cierra la boca Breda! ¡A saber con quien te casas tú! – Le espetó el otro más nervioso todavía, mientras a su lado el comandante le daba ligeras palmaditas de apoyo en la espalda.

Pero al contrario de la reacción buscada por el joven alférez, el pelirrojo solo ensanchó más su sonrisa. – Las tres niñas me dijeron que me casaría con una tal Judith, una mujer guapa, inteligente y lo mejor de todo… ¡cocina de maravilla!

El rubio se hundió mas todavía en su asiento, por dios si necesitaba un cigarro en aquellos momentos, no podía creer la suerte de su amigo y sin embargo el…, aunque si lo miraba desde otra perspectiva Rebecca tampoco estaba tan mal, solo que su genio era a veces… ¿Un momento? ¿En que narices estaba pensando? Removió su cabeza intentado despejarse.

- ¿Tu no les preguntaste nada, Fuery?

El chico algo sorprendido por la pregunta se puso nervioso. – Err, bueno yo… - Se ajustó las gafas que habían descendido por el puente de la nariz.

- ¡Vamos Fuery! ¿No vas a decirnos? – Inquirió el pelirrojo.

- Bueno yo… en realidad no me he atrevido a preguntarles nada. – Terminó tímidamente sonrojado.

De pronto una mano enorme le dio un palmetazo en el hombro que casi lo tumba. - ¡Eso es querido amigo! ¡Dejemos que la vida corra su curso, es mejor descubrir por el camino lo que nos depara el futuro! – Gritó Armstrong emocionado y con lágrimas en los ojos, el pobre Havoc ya se estaba cubriendo dispuesto a afrontar el diluvio…

**- **Mientes peor que una monja, sargento Fuery. – Espetó Rebecca, quien había estado callada hasta ahora. - Es esa chica de la biblioteca, ¿verdad?

Todos se quedaron observándola sin habla, pero el peor fue el joven moreno, que casi se atraganta con su saliva y de tanto toser las gafas se le cayeron al suelo.

**- **¿Sheska? – Gritaron tanto Havoc como Breda.

Fuery por su parte miró incrédulo a Rebecca, ¿como se habría enterado aquella mujer?

Ella simplemente se encogió de hombros. **– **Cuando vino a entregarle unos documentos al coronel y la vio entrar, se puso completamente rojo, sargento; así como no se atrevió a mirarla hasta que se marchó.

- ¿Es eso verdad? – Preguntaron los restantes tres integrantes de sus asientos, cerniéndose sobre el.

Fuery se sonrojó más aun si cabía, y solo asintió y tartamudeó un débil "Si", agachando la cabeza finalmente, abochornado, y dándole la completa razón a Rebecca que se había cruzado de brazos y asentía firmemente. Havoc la miró sorprendido, ¿Cómo lograba esa mujer enterarse de todo?

Roy por su parte no podía apartar la mirada de su teniente, se rehusaba a hacerlo, tratando en vano de obtener una simple mirada de ella, aunque fuera por unas milésimas de segundo, lo que sea. Pero necesitaba ver en sus ojos porque eran lo único de ella que no le engañaba, la única parte que no ocultaba tan eficazmente como se sentía en aquellos momentos, al igual que lo hacia ahora su imperturbable rostro. Cansado ya de la situación, se levantó de su asiento al lado de su hija y se sentó en el de la rubia, que enfrentaba el suyo, muy cerca. Riza lo reprendió con la mirada pero el solo se limitó a encogerse de hombros y acercarse mas, pegándola contra la pared del vagón que daba a la ventana.

**- **Coronel… - Susurró, pero no importaba, nadie de los demás integrantes del tren podría verlos, ya que el asiento de ella daba a un punto ciego para los demás, que tenían sus asientos por detrás de el de ellos; a excepción de Elisabeth, nadie se había percatado de que él se había cambiado de asiento, pero la niña estaba profundamente dormida, así que tampoco importaba demasiado.

El azabache no dijo nada, simplemente apegó su cuerpo al de ella, juntando sus piernas, y depositando su mano derecha sobre la rodilla izquierda de la rubia, en un firme y a la vez suave agarre, deslizando sus dedos delicadamente por entre la piel desnuda de las piernas de su teniente que dejaba entrever la falda que llevaba puesta. **– **Lo siento. – Dijo en un susurro apenas audible que solo ella alcanzó a escuchar, ya que en el resto del vagón solo se podía oír el griterío provocado por sus subordinados, sobre algo relacionado con el sargento primero Fuery y la chica de la biblioteca, o a Ed y Al pelear por tonterías. Apretó sus dedos con mas fuerza sobre su rodilla, sintiéndola tensarse ante la elección de palabras por su parte.

Riza desvió su mirada a la de él, pidiéndole que abandonara las caricias, no era ni el lugar ni la ocasión. Pero los ojos del azabache la hicieron abstenerse de decir algo más, se le constriñó la garganta, parecía como si le estuviera implorando, rogando, en aquellos cristales oscuros que le permitiera seguir con aquel breve momento, que no lo detuviera. Trató de controlar el aire que entraba y salía de sus pulmones para reprimir el pequeño gemido que la estaba acosando con salir, y volvió a insistir con la mirada pidiéndole que la dejara, de todas formas él no se detuvo. Siguió tanteando cada extensión que la falda le permitía, incluso un poco más arriba de la rodilla, deslizando sus dedos delicadamente por la suave piel de la rubia, que se estremecía con cada contacto.

**-** Coronel. – Lo volvió a advertir con la voz ligeramente quebrada, y detuvo la mano de Roy con la suya, apartándola de su pierna. Contradictoriamente a lo esperado, el entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y depositó calmamente ambas manos unidas, nuevamente sobre el regazo de Riza.

Esta vez no dijo nada, es mas se lo permitió, a él y a ella. Sentir su pulgar deslizarse por la cara interna de su muñeca, por donde se marca el pulso, haciendo una ligera presión, como para verificar simplemente que la sangre siguiera fluyendo, que ella siguiera con vida. Volteó para verlo, pero esta vez Roy Mustang tenía los ojos cerrados. Suspiró y se reacomodó contra el, dejando descansar su cabeza contra el ancho hombro masculino, sabiendo que no la soltaría hasta que tuvieran que bajar. Por eso simplemente estrechó la mano de el con un poco mas de fuerza y lo dejó seguir con su ir y venir de caricias.

…

Unas horas después, el tren se detuvo al fin en el mentado pueblecito, Rizenbull. Bajaron todos a la vez en tropel, advirtiendo las miradas de la gran mayoría, ya que casi nunca, por no decir nunca un grupo tan grande de personas bajaba a la vez en aquel mismo lugar.

Ed se desperezó, y empezó a caminar delante del resto, seguido por Trisha quien corrió a su lado deprisa. **-** ¡Que bien estar de vuelta en casa!

Nadie dijo mucho mas, los hermanos y Winry iban delante y al lado de cada uno de los dos, sus respectivas hijas; detrás de ellos, Roy y Riza junto con Elisabeth y detrás del todo sus subordinados, solo Armstrong de todos ellos había estado en aquel pueblo hacia ya casi dos años atrás, sin contar con el coronel y la teniente, así que se limitaron a seguir al grupo que iba en la delantera.

En pocos minutos, llegaron a la casa de la abuela Pinako, pero fue Den el primero en darse cuenta de su llegada, ya que fue corriendo y se echó encima de Ed tumbándolo y cayendo sobre el, para después dirigirse a saludar a Al y Winry junto con el resto, y dejar al pobre ex alquimista en el suelo y maldiciendo por lo bajo.

De improviso la puerta se abrió, y Pinako apareció con su típica pipa en la boca. - ¿Quien es Den?

Pero se sorprendió al ver al numeroso grupo que venia de visita, así como mayor fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con las tres niñas. Los hermanos la saludaron, al igual como Winry, quien corrió a abrazarla, Roy y Riza simplemente dieron un cabeceo a modo de saludo como los demás, que solo conocían a la mujer por mención de los Elric.

**- **¿Quiénes son…? – Empezó, pero Edward la cortó con una débil sonrisa.

**- **Es… una muy larga historia…

Pinako le devolvió la sonrisa irónica. **– **Creo que tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, muchacho.

El _tic, tac_ del reloj avanzaba lentamente, ocupando todo el lugar, rompiendo el silencio que imperaba en la estancia. La abuela alternaba la mirada entre las tres muchachas incrédula y después entre los tres padres de ellas, por ultimo, alarmada miró a su propia nieta, Winry. Le habían contado toda la situación, de como las tres habían aparecido y la posibilidad de que pudiera haber mas, así como el futuro que auguraba cada una de ellas.

- ¿Cómo es posible…? – Balbuceó, era una mujer difícil de impresionar, había vivido muchos años, y la experiencia la hacia mas sabia y precavida, y aun así no pudo evitar en aquellos momentos abrir ligeramente la boca y los ojos de puro asombro, lo que le estaban contando no tenia ni pies ni cabeza. No, aquello era un sin sentido, hasta Den había ladeado la cabeza ligeramente en expresión de duda y estaba segura de que el perro era incapaz de entender nada de lo que estaba pasando.

Cerró los ojos tratando de recuperar la calma, y carraspeó. De pronto sacó una cacerola casi mágicamente, así como Winry hacia con sus famosas llaves inglesas y los golpeó a los tres en la cabeza sin darles opción a defenderse.

**- **¡Como os atrevéis! – Vociferó.

**- **¿Qué no se entera, abuela? – Gritó Ed desde el suelo, sobándose el lugar en la cabeza donde le había golpeado Pinako con el cazo. - ¡Son del futuro! ¡Ninguno de nosotros le ha hecho nada de eso a Winry!

Pero paró en seco y miró a los otros dos con enfado, dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. - ¿Verdad? – Dijo mostrando su tono de enfado.

**- **¡Pues claro que no! – Gritaron los otros dos a la vez, aun tratando de incorporarse.

**- **¡No seas ridículo acero! – Lo fulminó Roy con la mirada. – No soy esa clase de hombre.

Ed le devolvió el gesto mas enfadado todavía y señalando a Elisabeth. - ¡Pues los hechos dicen lo contrario!

Ante lo dicho el moreno se quedó mudo, el rubio tenia razón en parte, si su hija estaba allí, era porque él también se había acostado con la mecánica.

**- **¡Ya dejen de farfullar, mocosos! – Los reprendió la abuela. – ¡Y siéntense de una vez!

Los tres obedecieron en el acto, dispuestos a no recibir ninguno más de los dolorosos cacerolazos de la mujer mayor, cada uno en la posición en la que había estado antes. **- **¡Si, señora!

**- **Bien. – Suspiró. – Ahora hay que tratar de arreglar la situación.

**- **Eso es. – Saltó Al, quien había permanecido callado desde el golpe en la cabeza. – Tenemos que ir a visitar las tumbas de nuestros padres, abuela Pinako.

…

Minutos después, el grueso del grupo se dirigía hacia la zona del cementerio, pero esta vez con dos integrantes mas, puesto que Den también los había seguido. Cuando llegaron al pequeño recinto, no se extrañaron de ver que no había cambiado en absoluto desde la última vez que habían estado allí. Curiosas las tres se aventuraron hacia la zona donde estaban enterrados los padres de la Rockbell, y en ese mismo lugar se detuvieron. – Aquí fue. – Dijeron al unísono.

Todos voltearon a verlas y las siguieron hasta detenerse justo detrás, no había indicios de que algo extraño hubiera ocurrido en el lugar, así como tampoco encontraron restos de alquimia o alguna transmutación. Tanto Ed como Al, se agazaparon para encontrar alguna pista por la zona que denotara algún tipo de actividad extraña, lo que fuera. Pero por más que todos anduvieron buscando entre los arbustos y matorrales, en cada piedra y tumba, no encontraron nada en particular, simplemente el siempre solitario y viejo cementerio.

**- **No hay nada. – Señaló Al, después de mas de una hora de ardua búsqueda dirigiéndose haca Ed quien solo asintió abatido.

**- **Eso parece…

Acordaron volver a casa de las Rockbell, ya que estaba oscureciendo, pero no contaron con el principal inconveniente: en la casa no había suficientes habitaciones para todos. La abuela les dijo que tenían la habitación de los padres de Winry, la suya propia, la de la muchacha y otra de invitados que habían usado los hermanos cada vez que habían vuelto allí, para la reparación de alguno de los implantes mecánicos de Ed.

Así que Armstrong, Havoc, Breda, Fuery y una enfurruñada Rebecca que insistía en que Riza fuera con ella, tuvieron que buscar alojamiento en el resto de las casas del pueblo. Ed y Al, en la habitación que habían compartido durante tantos años, Winry y su abuela en las suyas propias y las tres niñas en la cama del matrimonio fallecido Rockbell. Roy optó por hacerlo en uno de los sofás del comedor y Riza en el otro, aunque él le cedió el más ancho y cómodo.

Decidido ya lo que harían, la brigada se marchó del cementerio junto con la abuela y Den, que la seguía a todas partes, para buscar alguna casa hospitalaria que los mantuviera aquella noche, dejando al resto todavía en el solitario cementerio. Las tres pequeñas se adelantaron y salieron corriendo de allí, seguidas por Al y Winry. Ed por su parte se quedó unos instantes más parado enfrente de dos lápidas, _Trisha Elric_ y _Van Hohenheim_, rezaban. Las tumbas de sus padres.

Mustang volteó al ver que el chico no se movía y él también se detuvo, haciendo que la teniente a su lado lo imitara. - ¿No viene, coronel?

**- **Siga sin mi teniente, la alcanzaré después. – Dijo sin mirarla y empezó a caminar en dirección a Ed, de todas formas Riza no se movió, sino que se limitó a esperarlo.

El rubio advirtió la presencia del mayor, pero no dijo nada, siguió con la mirada perdida entre las grietas de la fría piedra que coronaban las dos tumbas. Roy tampoco lo miró a él, y leyó los nombres, sabiendo en el acto quienes eran los que estaban bajo tierra. Se agachó al suelo y tocó la húmeda hierba bajo sus dedos, sonrió. Chocó ambas palmas y las posicionó en el suelo, haciendo florecer un pequeño matojo de flores blancas bajo la incrédula mirada del rubio.

Colocó el pequeño ramo que había transmutado sobre cada una de las dos lapidas y volvió a incorporarse. - ¿Qué haces?

Roy solo se encogió de hombros. **– **Ahora soy capaz de transmutar sin círculo, ¿no te acordabas, Acero?

**- **No me refería a eso. – Lo cortó. – Pero, gracias… yo ya no puedo hacerlo…

El azabache abrió los ojos un poco, no esperaba que Edward le fuera a agradecer nunca nada, pero lo acababa de hacer. Aun así, no dijo mucho más y se limitó a mantener silencio debido al lugar en el que se encontraban. Después de unos minutos se atrevió a hablar. **-** ¿Tu también lo has notado?

Ed lo miró casi sin comprender, pero al instante supo a lo que se refería el mayor. – Si, Al me dijo lo mismo.

**- **Había alguien más aquí. – Terminó Roy por el.

El rubio solo asintió. - ¿Crees que sea quien las trajo?

**- **Es posible. - Murmuró el moreno, para después levantar la mirada al cielo. – Maldita sea, va a llover…

El mayor de los Elric se río, y le indicó a Mustang que ya era hora de marcharse, los dos empezaron a caminar de regreso justo cuando las primeras gotas de lluvia caían. El azabache no se sorprendió de ver allí, esperándolo a Riza, justo en el exacto punto en que la había dejado. – Se va a resfriar, teniente. – Bromeó.

Ella sonrió casi imperceptiblemente y se colocó a la par de ambos hombres. – Lo mismo les digo, coronel.

Edward se rio, haciendo alusión a la nula capacidad combativa del coronel en aquellos momentos y por ende lo inútil que era, haciendo enfadar a Roy y suspirar de resignación a Riza, que se limitó a observar como su coronel y el rubio peleaban.

A lo lejos, escondida entre los arboles, una sombra silenciosa se escabullía por entre el frondoso follaje, húmedo ahora por la incipiente llovizna. Vio alejarse poco a poco y entre gritos al trio que momentos antes había estado allí. Se deslizó cuidadosamente con la intención de volver sobre sus pasos, ya no tenia porque estar vigilándolos, cuando uno de sus pies hizo crepitar una rama seca que yacía en el suelo. Roy y Riza voltearon al instante; como veteranos de la guerra de Ishbal, habían aprendido a oír y percibir hasta el más insignificante ruido, por la costumbre del campo de batalla, en el que luchaban por sus vidas y un mero descuido podía costarles esta.

Ed que también creía haber oído algo los miró a ambos y después buscó entre los arboles al posible causante, pero como esperaban no encontraron a nadie. – Debe de haber sido algún animal.

Los otros dos asintieron, y juntos remprendieron el camino de vuelta. Suspiró, había tenido suerte, consiguió esconderse en el último momento de las miradas de aquellos tres. Pero esta vez no se arriesgó, esperó pacientemente a que se perdieran de vista, y cuando al fin lo hicieron siguió su camino, hasta que la sombra también desapareció, junto con el brillo de sus atemorizados ojos rojizos…

…

Pinako les dijo que había conseguido encontrar alojamiento para toda la brigada de Mustang, para alivio de este y poco después de cenar les dio las buenas noches. Las tres niñas la siguieron escaleras arriba y se dirigieron a su respectiva habitación. Poco después Al también se excusó y segundos mas tarde tanto Roy como Riza abandonaron la cocina para cambiarse e ir al comedor para pasar la noche, dejando a Ed y una nerviosa Winry solos en la cocina.

**-** Err… será mejor que yo también me vaya a dormir. – Dijo el rubio algo incomodo con la situación.

Pero Winry lo detuvo del brazo, pidiéndole que se quedara un rato más a solas con ella. El asintió y se volvió a sentar, mirándola a los ojos.

**- **Ed… tu, ¿Por… porque crees que esta pasando esto?

Se encogió de hombros, no lo sabia, en realidad aun no comprendía porque estaba pasando todo aquello, pero había algo que si sabia y era que ahora más que nunca su amiga le necesitaba. Por eso le estrechó la mano que ella no le había soltado aun, tratando de transmitirle ánimo. – No lo se Win, pero estaré aquí contigo, eso seguro.

Ella se sorprendió, de hecho hasta el mismo Edward lo hizo, dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de decir en aquellos momentos, y no pudo estar mas agradecido de encontrarse casi a oscuras, ocultando así su incipiente sonrojo.

**- **Gracias. – Contestó la mecánica ruborizada también por el comentario de su amigo y le estrechó a Edward la mano con un poco mas de fuerza como el hizo anteriormente.

Los dos se quedaron mudos unos instantes, contemplando los ojos del otro, azul cielo impregnados en dorado intenso, se podían ver reflejados en el otro, y casi sin saber como empezaron a acercar sus rostros lentamente acrecentando el sonrojo mutuo. Ed le acariciaba con sus dedos dulcemente la mano que tenía cogida a la rubia y no se dieron cuenta hasta que escasos centímetros les separaban de lo que estaban a punto de hacer, sus corazones se detuvieron.

**- **Sigo esperando la declaración de amor, acero. – Bufó Roy jocoso desde el comedor, tumbado en su sofá. Había escuchado toda la conversación de ambos rubios, o al menos las pocas frases que habían intercambiado, de hecho tanto el como Riza lo habían oído todo.

Ella le dio un codazo en el estomago. **– **Coronel, no debería de haber dicho eso.

Pero el solo le correspondió con una sonrisa. **- **¿Acaso usted no la esperaba también, teniente?

Riza solo rodó los ojos ante la mirada divertida de Roy y se reacomodó en su sofá. Justo en aquel momento apareció Edward completamente rojo y lo señaló con el dedo enfadado. – Eres… ¡un jodido cabrón, coronel bastardo!

Para después subir las escaleras rápidamente y echando humo por las orejas, con una Winry más roja aun cogida de la mano, poco después ambos escucharon un portazo proveniente del piso superior. El moreno soltó una carcajada, recibiendo una mirada de reprobación de su teniente.

**- **Se comporta como un niño, señor.

El enarcó una ceja, sin perder la arrogante sonrisa por un instante. **– **Me ofende teniente, soy un adulto perfectamente responsable.

La rubia le dedicó una mirada de reprobación y se tapó con la manta que les había dejado Pinako. **– **Permítame decirle, que no es eso lo que demuestra. – Y cerró los ojos, dando por finalizada así la conversación.

Pero los volvió a abrir rápidamente, al sentir los dedos de él rozando su cuello, la enfermiza cicatriz que lo cruzaba verticalmente, como recuerdo constante de aquel fatídico día en que creyó perderla, en que la vio morir poco a poco ante sus ojos sin que el pudiera hacer nada. - ¿Coronel?

El no dijo nada y se limitó a seguir acariciando ese mismo punto, donde también tenia clavados sus ojos color ónice. Sus dedos ásperos, siguieron ascendiendo por la contradictoriamente suave piel de ella, hasta llegar a la mandíbula, y la sintió tensarse de nuevo ante ello. – Coronel. – Dijo algo mas seria.

Suspiró rendido y dejó caer la cabeza, pero no apartó su mano ni detuvo sus dedos tampoco, recorriendo la cicatriz de ella como si tratara de borrarla al repasarla una y otra vez, cosa que sabia era del todo improbable. Se removió en su sofá que hacia de improvisada cama, por el que asomaban parte de sus piernas debido a lo corto de este, y se acercó mas al de su teniente abarcando mayor territorio de piel.

Pero nuevamente tuvo que ser Riza quien lo detuviera, enroscando sus finos dedos alrededor de la mano de él, apartándola con cuidado y soltándola cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos de ella. Ante esto y en un acto instintivo, Roy le volvió a agarrar la mano con fuerza, evitando que se soltara. – No me deje, teniente. – Y el tono que empleó, la hizo tensarse otra vez, pero no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa emergiera de entre sus labios, asintió.

No lo dejaría, ni lo soltaría ahora, aunque sabía que el azabache no se estaba refiriendo a ese momento precisamente, si bien si hacia alusión a él, ella sabía que Roy hablaba de la posibilidad de que en caso de que el futuro de Elisabeth fuera cierto, no lo abandonara, como la niña había afirmado que ella haría. Eso era, lo conocía lo suficientemente bien, como para darse cuenta de que era a aquello a lo que el moreno mas vueltas había estado dándole, y lo que le quitaba el sueño. Se lo había dicho una vez, que no podía perderla, y si por un estúpido error que podría cometer, ella se marchaba… No, eso era más de lo que Roy Mustang podría soportar.

Por eso, le estrechó la mano con más fuerza, asegurando su afirmación. – No lo hare, coronel.

**- **Gracias. – Fue lo último que dijo, y se permitió relajarse, aun que la posición en la que se encontraba ahora fuera bastante incomoda, pero al menos, al menos la tenía a ella. A Riza, y la promesa de que pasase lo que pasase no lo dejaría.

Unos metros mas allá, escondidas debajo del hueco de las escaleras, las tres muchachitas permanecían escuchando y atentas a la conversación de los adultos.

**- **Que bonito… - Susurró Winnie, emocionada con la escena que acababan de presenciar; haciendo caso omiso de la riña entre sus dos hermanas.

- ¡Tu padre es un idiota! – Apuntó Trisha. – Mira que interrumpir…

**- **Mi padre no es idiota, el solo quiere evitar que mama se enamore del tuyo. – Aseveró Elisabeth.

Winnie las miró a ambas sin comprender, ¿Por qué no podían comprender como ella la belleza del momento? **– **De todas formas, será mi papa quien se quede con mama… - Susurró.

**- **¡Claro que no! – Voltearon las dos a la vez al escuchar a su hermana menor, quien a instante las tumbó y les tapó la boca a ambas mandándolas callar.

Cambió su expresión a una sebera e irritada, hasta ahora desconocida para las otras dos. **– **Si no os calláis nos van a descubrir… - Amenazó.

**- **S-sii. – Respondieron ambas al unísono, asustadas por el repentino cambio de humor de la rubia.

**- **Bien. – Y la sonrisa inocente reapareció en su rostro, a la vez que las soltaba.

**- **¿Os dais cuenta de lo que esto significa? – Preguntó Elisabeth a los pocos minutos de restar en silencio.

Las otras dos la miraron sin comprender, pero ella prosiguió, anunciando en voz alta lo que las tres ya sabían pero no se atrevían a admitir todavía. – Cada una de nosotras debe conseguir que sea su padre el que enamore a mama, para poder…

**- **Vivir. – La cortó Trisha mas seria de lo normal.

**- **Eso es, esta claro que si una de nosotras vive, el resto no podrá existir jamás.

Las tres niñas se retaron con la mirada, pero fue Winnie quien habló, con su voz escalofriante de vuelta. **– **Entonces… que empiece la competición.

**Y hasta aquí el cuarto capítulo, ¿y bien? Espero que os haya gustado y os pareciera entretenido jeje =)…**

**¿Quién los estaba espiando? ¿Qué tendrán tramado las tres niñas? Y lo mas importante… ¿habrá conseguido dormir Den con tanto ruido?**

**Todo esto y mucho más en el próximo capítulo: ¿Elixir del amor? ¡Punto para Trisha!**

Un abrazo a **Paura'Phantomhive** y a **BlueWindow**por lo de favourite story, muchas gracias por todo!

**Nos vemos, bessos! Andy ;D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: fullmetal alchemist no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes tampoco.**

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que todo les vaya bien. Bueno como prometí, aquí está el quinto capítulo, me alegro que haya tenido tanta acogida y que os haya gustado. Siento muchísimo haber tardado tanto, más de un mes creo… u.u pero estuve con exámenes finales, y tenía que actualizar mi otro fic, y bueno todo se me amontonó, así que aprovecho ahora que estoy un poco más libre jeje.

Gracias a todos los que se han tomado el tiempo para leer mi historia y un especial agradecimiento a la gente que se ha tomado la molestia de dejar reviews.

Muchísimas gracias a:

**Rukia Kurosaki-Cha****n,** **peqelulu, ****fandita-eromena, ****Edwin29, ****BlueCat-DeathDestiny****, ****yimel elric****, ****Paura'Phantomhive****, ****BlueWindow****. **Lo siento pero no me da tiempo para los agradecimientos, ya que es bastante tarde y tengo que subir esto rápido, pero os agradezco que os tomarais el tiempo de leer y comentar mi historia a pesar de lo mucho que tardo jeje, y gracias también a **midori mitzuki 2** por comentar, y sin mucho mas que decir os dejo con el capitulo.

**Un giro inesperado**

* * *

><p><strong>IV<strong>

**¿Elixir del amor? ¡Punto para Trisha!**

* * *

><p>- ¿Pero que… estas haciendo? – Preguntó Winnie intrigada a la otra rubia de ojos azules.<p>

La chica solo le indico con uno de sus dedos enguantados que debía permanecer en silencio, y se ajustó correctamente las gafas de plástico que llevaba puestas. Vertió un líquido rojizo dentro de una probeta con otro mas transparente, y al instante empezó a burbujear. Poco a poco el color se fue atenuando hasta tomar uno mas rosado, y después de otro ligero burbujeo, cesó.

- Ya está, lo terminé. – Manifestó sonriente la alquimista.

- ¿Nos dirás ahora lo que es? – Inquirió Elisabeth, que se encontraba con las otras dos en el sótano de la casa de las Rockbell.

- ¡Es un elixir del amor! – Dijo sonriente y levantando la probeta con el contenido rosado humeante.

- ¡Como en las películas de príncipes y princesas! – Exclamó la de ojos dorados emocionada y dando palmitas.

La morena enarcó las cejas dubitativa. - ¿Elixir del amor? Creía que eso solo existía en las películas.

Trisha asintió y bufó. – En realidad solo es una concentración de feromonas excitantes.

A Winnie se le cayeron todas las estrellitas. - ¿Una concentración de que…?

- De feromonas, si un hombre huele eso… - Trató de explicarle la Elisabeth.

- ¡Exacto! Se lo voy a dar a mi papa cuando este con mi mama, así me aseguraré la victoria. – Exclamó Trisha triunfante.

Las otras dos la miraron mal, la rubia había utilizado sus conocimientos alquímicos para sacar ventaja. - ¡Eso no es justo! – Exclamaron al unísono.

- Claro que si, esto es una competición y ¡pienso ganar! – Después de eso, se marchó rápidamente de allí, evitando que algunas de las otras dos se aprovechara de su invento.

…

Winry se encontraba en la cocina, junto con Riza y Pinako, preparando la comida; mientras que Ed, Al y Roy habían salido temprano para seguir con la investigación. El día anterior habían noticiado que alguien más se encontraba en el cementerio con ellos y aunque dudaban descubrir de quien se trataba, habían decidido volver con la esperanza de encontrar algo mas que pasaran por alto la noche pasada.

- ¿Aun sigues enfadado, Acero?

Edward frunció el ceño, no le había dirigido la palabra a Mustang desde que la noche anterior lo interrumpiera con Winry. Y tampoco tenia pensado hacerlo, así que le dirigió una mirada furibunda al moreno seguida de un gruñido, a lo que Roy solo se rio.

Alphonse los miró sin comprender, le había preguntado a su hermano aquella mañana el porqué de su mal humor, y Ed se había limitado a vociferarle un "¡No preguntes!". Fue ahí cuando Al se dio cuenta de que por supuesto su hermano y el coronel habían vuelto a pelear.

- ¿Vosotros habéis encontrado algo? – Preguntó ya cansado el menor de los Elric, pues por más que daban vueltas por la zona no llevaban nada nuevo por descubrir.

Ed se acercó a él desganado y negando con la cabeza, pero el moreno se quedó unos instantes mas observando un punto en concreto en el suelo, algo que llamó la atención de los otros dos.

- ¿Hay algo ahí, coronel bastardo? – Dijo el mayor.

Se limitó a asentir, y esperó a que los dos hermanos se encontraran a su lado, para enseñarles aquello que había llamado su atención. - ¿Recuerdas que oímos una rama quebrarse cuando nos estábamos marchando?

Edward puso gesto sombrío y asintió, acuclillándose donde el coronel les había señalado, allí, justo delante de los tres, estaba la susodicha rama quebrada y se podía apreciar una ligera huella de zapato que la lluvia de la noche anterior no había podido borrar.

- Una pisada… - Murmuró Alphonse, arrodillándose al lado de su hermano. – Entonces, ¿si que había alguien vigilándonos?

El mayor se incorporó seguido de su hermano, y miraron al moreno. – Eso parece, alguien mas sabe lo que esta pasando.

De repente los tres oyeron un grave rugido, Roy y Al miraron alarmados a Ed, que solo reía sosteniéndose la barriga. – ¡Tengo hambre! – Se defendió.

Los otros dos también se rieron, en verdad todos estaban hambrientos, y las mujeres ya debían de estar preocupadas porque no volvían. – Esta bien, volvamos.

…

Una pequeña sombra se movió rápidamente, entrando en la cocina, no quería ser descubierta, por eso andaba con tanto sigilo, quizás hasta exageraba sus movimientos, pero si alguien la descubría en esa situación tendría que dar explicaciones que no quería. El plan era sencillo, solo tenia que encontrar el plato de sus padres y verter el contenido de su probeta dentro, produciendo así la reacción que la alzaría victoriosa.

Pero los problemas para Trisha solo acababan de empezar, delante de ella estaba la gran olla que la abuela Pinako utilizaba cuando había muchas visitas, llena de sopa.

- Y… ¿ahora que hago? – Dijo inclinándose dentro de la gran olla, con la pócima abierta, no se esperaba que todo estuviera por servir aun.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, señorita? – Una mano la cogió de la pechera obligándola a voltearse, afortunadamente para ella consiguió esconder la mezcla a tiempo para no ser descubierta.

Delante de ella, se encontraba la abuela Pinako, mirándola con cara dubitativa y una cacerola en la mano… - Err, hola abuela.

- ¿Qué hacías en la cocina? – Volvió a preguntar mas calmada, pero sin bajar el cazo, algo que Trisha no pasó por alto.

- ¿Eh? Ah, ya, yo solo… es que olía tan bien que vine a ver que había para comer. – Y comenzó a reír nerviosamente empezando a sudar frio.

Si la mujer advirtió que acababa de mentir no dijo nada, sino que dejo el arma mortífera definitivamente sobre la mesa y le sonrió cariñosamente. – Solo espera a que lleguen todos.

- Cla… claro. – Y salió del lugar acompañada de la abuela, maldiciendo para si por haber sido incapaz de llevar su plan a cabo.

Winnie y Elisabeth, la observaron con temor por miedo a que la rubia hubiera dado un paso definitivo que la haría ganar, pero al ver como refunfuñaba entre dientes al lado de Pinako, quien todavía sostenía la aterradora cacerola abollada, suspiraron de alivio y se acercaron a ambas.

- Abuelita, ¿Cuándo será la hora de comer? – Preguntó Winnie inocentemente y con la carita de angelito bobalicón que la caracterizaba.

La mujer mayor le sonrió. – En cuanto lleguen los hombr…

- ¡Abuela, estoy muerto de hambre! – No la dejaron acabar, los supuestos hombres de la casa acababan de llegar montando escandalo, bueno solo Ed montaba escandalo mientras que los otros dos se limitaban a seguirlo secundando sus alaridos.

Un cacerolazo en mitad de la cara fue lo único que recibió el rubio por respuesta. - ¡Muestra mas respeto muchacho! ¡A la otra dormirás con Den! – Vociferó la abuela y se dirigió rauda a la cocina para empezar a servir, con una ancha sonrisa en la boca, ese muchacho era incorregible.

Las tres muchachitas, que se habían apresurado a seguirla mientras susurraban entre si. – Tu padre es un maleducado. – Espetó Elisabeth.

- Eso, eso. – Asintió Winnie apoyando a la morena.

Trisha paró en seco, y señaló a la Mustang con el dedo. - ¡Y tu padre un pervertido!

- Eso, eso. – Secundó la de ojos dorados.

Ambas se giraron enfrentadas hacia la última. - ¿Y tu de que lado estas?

- Eso, es… ¿que? – Dijo dubitativa, a lo que las otras se les cayo una gotita de exasperación… ¿acaso sabia siquiera de que iba la conversación?

- Ayúdenme chicas. – Les dijo Pinako desde dentro, a lo que las tres acudieron rápidamente, no querían enfrentar la furia de la abuelita, pues la cara del mayor de los Elric les mostraba muy bien las consecuencias.

- ¡Sii!

…

Era su oportunidad, mientras las demás ponían la mesa, y la abuela se encargaba del segundo plato, a ella gracias al cielo le había tocado servir la sopa, pondría la pócima en los platos de sus padres y todo saldría a las mil maravillas. Sirvió dos platos y les echo un poco de la mezcla rosada, si ponía demasiado se notaria que el plato contenía algo mas que sopa de verduras. Cuando las otras dos aparecieron para llevarse los paltos que se supone Trisha había servido y colocarlos en la mesa, advirtieron la sonrisa traviesa que tenia dibujada en el rostro.

- ¿Lo hiciste? - Preguntó Elisabeth alarmada.

- No sé de que me hablas. – Sonrió la de ojos azules.

- ¿Qué se supone que ha hecho? – Dijo Winnie algo dubitativa.

Las dos voltearon a verla, era en serio que no se enteraba nada… - Trisha ha echado la pócima del amor en el plato de mama y Ed.

- ¡Oh! ¡Y eso hará que sus padres se enamoren! – Saltó la de ojos dorados con el dedo índice levantado, al fin parecía haberlo comprendido.

Elisabeth asintió. – Si, y…

- ¡Que bonito! – Empezó a saltar Winnie con estrellitas en los ojos.

- Errr… - Fue lo único que escapó de la boca abierta de las otras dos, que miraban incrédulas como su hermana menor daba saltitos de alegría cantando lo bonito que era el amor.

La morena la agarró de la pechera. – Winnie, si Ed y mama beben eso, nosotras dos vamos a desaparecer.

En el acto la rubia dejo de saltar, las estrellitas se cayeron y el ambiente se volvió tenso, se giró despacio hasta encarar a la rubia de ojos azules. Trisha no sabia porque pero esa mirada que le estaba echando su hermana pequeña le daba miedo… - Trisha… - Dijo con voz escalofriante, tanta que hizo estremecer hasta la Mustang.

- ¿Sss… si? – Dijo temblorosa, ¿Por qué demonios estaba temblando?

- Si no pones poción en todos los platos les diremos a los adultos lo que has hecho.

Elisabeth la miro anonadada, entonces… ¡si que se enteraba de las cosas! – Muy buen plan Winnie. – La animó.

- ¿Queee? – Trisha sinceramente no se esperaba aquello.

- No lo volveré a repetir, les diremos que has hecho trampas y se enfadaran contigo, tu plan no surtirá efecto.

¡Demonios! ¿Por qué estaba a hora tan seria? ¿Acaso Winnie era bipolar o solo fingía no enterarse de nada? – No te van a creer.

- Claro que si, nuestros padres saben de alquimia, y sabrán identificar una simple solución de feromonas en la sopa. – La ayudó la morena.

Trisha se vio acorralada en esos momentos, no esperaba que sus hermanas también supieran jugar sucio. – Está bien.

Vertió el contenido del frasco en dos platos mas, uno que seria para Al y otro para Roy, de eso se encargarían sus respectivas hijas. Pero la Elric no pensaba dejarlas ganar así como así, sabía como dejar fuera de combate al menos a uno de los dos opositores de su padre. Vació el poco líquido rosado que le quedaba en un último plato y salió para servirlo también.

…

Todos se sentaron en el sitio que las niñas habían acordado, ya que habían utilizado papelitos con los nombres de cada uno donde indicaba el lugar que ocuparían en la mesa. Por supuesto los mayores lo tomaron como un juego de las niñas, sin embargo para ellas era la estrategia perfecta para asegurarse de que sus padres y Winry tomaran el plato de sopa que contenía la pócima.

Después del plato de sopa, que todos comieron alegremente e incluso añadieron que estaba especialmente rico, vino el segundo plato, y fue en el postre cuando las incomodidades empezaron a surgir. El primero en darse cuenta de lo que pasaba fue Alphonse, sentía como si pudiera derretir el helado que tenia delante con solo mirarlo, y es que en verdad estaba sudando, miró nervioso hacia los lados para ver si alguien se encontraba en su misma situación.

- ¿No hace mucha calor aquí? – Dijo sobándose la camiseta y despegándola de su sudada piel.

Ed lo miró raro, aunque a decir verdad el también se estaba empezando a sentir un tanto extraño, había supuesto que se podría deber por estar sentado al lado de Winry, pero no era normal el calor que estaba empezando a tener. Advirtió que Roy también se estaba moviendo incomodo, como si no pudiera aguantarse quieto en la silla.

- Ahora que los dices Al, es verdad que hace calor. – Y se aireó un poco con la mano, introduciendo una nueva cucharada de helado en su boca para tratar de calmarse.

Mustang asintió. – Eso parece.

Las tres chiquillas empezaron a reír por lo bajo, la poción ya había empezado a surtir efecto, y solo ellas sabían de donde les venia todo aquel calor, ahora solo faltaba Winry, esperaban, aunque Trisha sabia de una integrante mas que no tardaría en empezar a sudar frio.

- ¿Calor? ¿No están exagerando un poco? – Intervino Pinako, la única que había tenido la suerte de no probar la sopa mágica.

Winry bufó. – Si que hace calor abuela, será mejor que abra las ventanas.

El solo hecho de verla levantarse, cubierta por esa fina capa de sudor, y desplazarse lentamente hasta la ventana provocó en los hombres mas de un sonrojo, ¿Qué demonios les pasaba?

Roy se distrajo con la mujer a su lado. – ¿Usted no tiene calor, teniente?

Ella lo miró de soslayo, soltando un bufido para apartar uno de los mechones de cabello dorado que se había escapado de su agarre para caer sobre sus ojos. – La verdad es que si, coronel. – Y extendió la mano para coger la jarra de agua helada, necesitaba relajarse un poco.

Pero justo cuando tocó la asidera, la mano de Roy se posicionó en el mismo sitio, y ella la retrajo casi al instante. Solo había sido un momento, unas centésimas de segundo, milésimas quizás, entonces… ¿Por qué rayos se había sonrojado?

- Ahh… - Un suspiro escapó de los labios de Winry al abrir la ventana y sentir el aire fresco sobre su piel, un suspiro que puso mas nerviosos todavía a los dos Elrics, que trataron de limitarse a comer grandes porciones de helado para tranquilizarse.

Elisabeth miró extrañada a su padre, ¿Por qué el no suspiraba por Winry como lo hacían los otros dos? La respuesta la vio clara, Riza Hawkeye era la única por la que su padre suspiraba. – Será mejor que recojamos la mesa. –Interrumpió, y todos la siguieron.

Los chicos que se quedaron comiendo helado, la rubia apoyada en el marco de la ventana, y los dos militares que parecían en vez de adultos, adolescentes enamorados. Pinako suspiró y siguió a las tres niñas a la cocina, recogiendo varios platos, y alegando toda aquella escena extraña que acababa de ocurrir a la joven edad de sus invitados. Poco después el resto debió reaccionar y ayudaron a las demás a acabar de recoger la mesa y limpiar los platos sucios.

Aunque fue extraño, todos se ofrecieron a fregar los platos, exceptuando a las niñas. Sin embargo, lo único que querían era sentir el agua fría recorrer sus manos y enfriarse, relajarse, ¿Por qué se sentían de esa forma? Era verdaderamente frustrante. Pinako aprovechando lo raro de que los Elric pidieran ayudar en alguna de las tareas de la casa, los mando a ambos hacer el trabajo, mientras que el resto descansaron.

La abuela anuncio que iría a ver al resto del equipo que había venido con ellos, y las muchachitas se escondieron en su improvisado hueco bajo las escaleras para enterarse de todo lo que pasara y de las consecuencias finales que traería aquella dichosa poción. Roy y Riza se sentaron juntos en uno de los sofás, y la rubia mecánica en el que estaba más cerca de la ventana.

…

- Eee… Ed, ¿tu sigues teniendo calor? – Preguntó el menor nervioso a la vez que fregaba el penúltimo de los platos, al parecer el agua fría del fregadero no había aliviado para nada el calor que sentía.

Su hermano lo miró con un leve sonrojo en el rostro, él se sentía igual. – Si, es extraño… creo que nunca había tenido ese tipo de calor.

- ¿A que te refieres? – Alphonse estaba asustado, no entendía que era lo que les estaba pasando.

Edward solo sonrió y el sonrojo se acrecentó en su rostro, haciéndolo ver mas lindo aun. - ¿No crees que hoy Winry esta mas guapa? – Susurró con cuidado de que nadie a excepción de Al lo oyera.

- ¿Winry? ¿Crees que nos sentimos así… por Winry?

El de ojos dorados lo fulminó con la mirada. – El coronel parece estar pasando por lo mismo.

- Pero el coronel… y la teniente… - Dijo en un susurro.

- Si. – Lo cortó. – De todos modos no es solo por Winry.

Al lo miró con duda. – Hermano no te sigo.

- La teniente hoy también luce más guapa de lo habitual. – Sentenció como si nada, aunque siguió susurrando, si el coronel llegaba a oír lo que acababa de decir, era seguro que acabaría con ciertas partes preciadas para el, chamuscadas.

Al volteó, pasándole a su hermano el ultimo de los paltos por enjuagar, para observar a la mujer rubia que restaba sentada algo incomoda al lado de su coronel. Y no pudo evitar sentir una mezcla de emociones. – Ahora que lo dices… es verdad.

- No niego que la teniente Hawkeye sea una mujer atractiva, pero no debería de atraerme de ese modo, pensé que lo de Winry era normal pero… no hay nada normal en lo que nos esta pasando. – Continuo Ed.

El menor de los Elric cerró el grifo y se secó las manos con un paño, pasándoselo luego a su hermano. - ¿Crees que las niñas habrán tenido algo que ver? Durante la comida se las veía muy nerviosas.

El rubio clavó su mirada en el. – Puede ser que ellas hicieran algo, además hace rato que no las veo…

…

Roy se sentía cada vez mas incomodo, cosa que nunca le había sucedido estando al lado de su teniente, miro a todas partes nervioso, esperando que nadie lo viera en tan penosa situación. Winry estaba unos metros alejada y de espaldas a ambos, con el sillón cara a la ventana, la puerta de la cocina donde estaban Ed y Al fregando la vajilla estaba medio abierta, y a su lado… a su lado estaba su teniente, ligeramente sonrojada, y con los ojos entornados bufando de vez en cuando también.

- Teniente… - Empezó con miedo y susurrando. - ¿Sigues teniendo calor?

Ella abrió los ojos y lo miró como molesta. – Si coronel, no desaparece. – Los volvió a cerrar.

- Ya veo, yo estoy igual… - ¡Maldita sea! Solo era su teniente, ¿Por qué se sentía como un colegial en su primera cita? Por dios, Riza y él se conocían desde que eran niños, no debería de tener vergüenza delante de ella ya en ningún momento, después de todo habían llegado todo lo lejos que se puede llegar juntos.

¡Dios! Se revolvió el cabello con exasperación, no tendría que haber llevado el curso de sus pensamientos hasta ese punto. ¡No! ¡No! Y noo, no podía pensar en aquello, no debía, pero ya era inevitable, el recuerdo de la primera noche que pasaron juntos se reproducía ahora mismo en su cabeza a cámara lenta, torturándolo por dentro. Y no solo ese, todos y cada uno de esos momentos, acudieron en tropel a su mente, incluido el de hacia mas de una semana atrás.

Las imágenes de él haciéndole el amor a Riza como si en eso le fuera la vida, era lo único que sus ojos podían contemplar ahora mismo…

- ¿Coronel? – Oyó lejanamente. - ¡Coronel!

El moreno salió de su ensimismamiento momentáneo, para encontrarse con la mirada severa de la mujer que instantes atrás había visualizado desnuda sobre su cuerpo. - ¿Coronel se encuentra bien?

- ¿Qué…? Claro, claro, ¿Por qué lo dices Hawkeye?

- Estaba gimiendo. – Eso lo pilló desprevenido, ¿en serio había gemido? Esos recuerdos debían de haberlo afectado más de lo normal, no, nada en ese momento era normal.

- No sea ridícula teniente. – Se excusó. – Solo me quejaba de este bochornoso calor.

Justo en ese momento y para salvación de Roy, que ya no sabia como escapar de las miradas acusatorias de Riza y los pensamientos poco decentes que le poblaban la cabeza, aparecieron los Elric.

- Yo me voy arriba a descansar. – Anunció Alphonse, aunque la verdadera intención del chico era darse una ducha bien fría para tratar de calmar los ánimos de su amiguito del pantalón.

Ed con Winry lo vio alejarse rápidamente escaleras arriba y luego volteó a ver al coronel y la teniente, que parecían estar mucho más incomodos que al principio. – Yo me marcho, necesito dar un paseo. – Bufó el rubio.

- ¡Yo voy contigo! – Añadió la mecánica feliz, colgándose del brazo del chico y provocando un gran sonrojo en ambos.

- Esta bien… - Aunque lo único que quería en ese momento era que le diera el aire, su hermano había sido mas rápido y había pillado la opción de la ducha fría, así que solo le quedaba la del paseo al aire libre para clamarse, pero si Win estaba a su lado… esto iba a ser mas difícil de lo que esperaba.

- Que te diviertas, Acero. – Rio Roy, que solo obtuvo como respuesta un gruñido del menor, y un portazo.

_Por fin solos… _Ese fue el pensamiento que cruzó veloz su cabeza, en el justo instante que Edward despareció por la puerta llevándose a la mecánica consigo. Volteó con una sonrisa hacia su teniente.

- Riza… - Ella alarmada por lo que acababa de decir Roy, lo miró detenidamente, él rara vez solía usar su nombre, solo cuando… no, él no podía estar pensando en aquello precisamente, ¿verdad?

- Coronel, creo que tiene fiebre. – Dijo advirtiendo el creciente color rojizo que estaba adquiriendo la cara de su superior, así como la sonrisa bobalicona que se dibujaba en su rostro.

Se inclinó sobre el ligeramente para colocar su mano en la frente del hombre, tenia algunos cabellos azabache adheridos por el sudor, estaba ardiendo. El moreno no pudo contenerse mas al sentirla tan cerca de él, con un suave movimiento la jaló del brazo y la sentó sobre su regazo a horcajadas, para darle a entender a ella porque tenía fiebre, o lo que fuera que le pasara en aquellos momentos.

- Coronel… - Dijo temblorosa, ella tampoco estaba actuando normal, si Roy hubiera hecho aquello, en una situación común, ya le habría reprochado lo inadecuado de la acción, pero en aquel momento lo único que tenia en mente era la insaciable necesidad de tenerlo con ella, de sentirlo suyo.

El azabache satisfecho por la reacción de la mujer sobre el, posiciono sus manos en la espalda de la rubia, haciéndolas ascender y descender, en un ir y venir de caricias que hacían estremecerse el cuerpo de la mujer y soltar algún que otro suspiro. En una de aquellas subidas, se las ingenió para desatar su cabello del usual broche que solía llevar puesto, el cual lanzó en algún lugar recóndito de la habitación. Su cabello cayó en cascada sobre sus hombros y espalda, y las manos de Roy no tardaron en hacerse con el, y empezar a moldearlo a su gusto. Llegando hasta la nuca de ella, donde residía la enfermiza cicatriz que cruzaba su cuello verticalmente, y servía como recuerdo perpetuo de aquella vez en que casi la perdió.

- Riza… - Ahogó su nombre en el cuello de ella, que había empezado a besar, pasando primero por aquella cicatriz, una y otra vez. – Siento causarte tantos malos recuerdos…

La rubia haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, y en contra de todo lo que su cuerpo le estaba pidiendo en aquellos momentos, puso ambas manos en el pecho de él y lo obligó a separarse.

- No deberíamos… - Pero él no la dejo continuar, tiró de ella nuevamente y la silencio con sus labios, saboreando aquella suave textura que no había tocado en más de una semana.

Las manos de él volaron por todo el cuerpo de la mujer, recorriéndolo desesperadamente y deslizando sus manos por debajo de la camiseta de ella, para acceder a la aterciopelada piel que sabia, había debajo. Sus besos se volvieron más intensos, Roy hambriento como no se había sentido en mucho tiempo, introdujo su lengua en la boca caliente de ella, haciéndolas danzar entre ellas.

Riza subió sus manos hasta el cuello de él, que antes habían estado posicionadas en el pecho masculino sobre la camisa blanca. Y enredó los finos dedos entre las hebras de cabello azabache, profundizando así el beso. Roy afianzó su agarre sobre la cadera de ella, atrayéndola más a su cuerpo y pegando sus voluptuosos pechos al de él, haciéndola suspirar.

No podía creer que se estuviera dejando llevar de esa manera, más en una casa ajena, ellos no eran así, no eran dados a descontrolar sus pasiones de esa forma, no era normal… Por eso y haciendo acopio nuevamente de toda su fuerza de voluntad, porque era ella siempre la que debía controlarse y medir sus actos; finalizó el beso mordiendo el labio inferior de Roy, y separándose finalmente de él. El moreno la miró sin comprender, aunque por la mirada dolida que ella trató de ocultar en su dorado flequillo, comprendió que le estaba advirtiendo que iban demasiado lejos. No era el momento ni la ocasión.

Apoyó su frente contra la de ella, entremezclando sus cabellos, dorado y azabache; sintiéndola respirar con agitación intentando todavía de calmar el apresurado latido de su corazón. Su aliento contra el suyo, la podría volver a besar si quisiera, pero no debería…

- Riza… - Dijo con voz ronca, relamiéndose los labios con deseo, la necesitaba, de verdad que la necesitaba en esos momentos.

Ella solo suspiró. – Deberíamos dejarlo, coronel, no es propio de usted.

Roy esbozó una traviesa sonrisa. – En realidad, siempre eres tu la que me detiene, Hawkeye, como ahora.

Un ligero asentimiento, seguido de una casi imperceptible sonrisa. – Así es, coronel.

Y se quedaron de esa forma por un tiempo mas, con Riza sobre sus piernas, las manos de ella en el cuello de él, y las suyas en las caderas femeninas, frentes y cabellos entrelazados…

Cuando la militar, hizo finalmente el esfuerzo de levantarse de entre las caderas de Roy, tratando de que no le temblaran las piernas y caer al suelo, el la ayudo a incorporarse, y se levantó también del sofá. Ambos con las manos cogidas y mirándose, perdidos uno en el otro, como si en aquellos momentos no existiera nada ni nadie mas a su alrededor.

- Debería salir a dar un paseo yo también. – Dijo la rubia, soltando la mano del moreno con pesar, ¿Por qué le estaba costando tanto separarse de el? ¿Por qué no podía evitar desearlo de ese modo? Ella no era así, algo no andaba bien, lo sabia.

- Si… - Pero él no la miraba, restaba con la vista distraída, como si buscara algo. Pareció encontrar lo que buscaba, sonrió. Al final si se saldría con la suya. – Teniente.

La rubia se detuvo, con la puerta de la casa abierta de par en par, lo miró con duda. - ¿Si?

Y Mustang no pudo ser más feliz, aun no comprendía que era lo que había podido hacer para tener una mujer tan maravillosa como Hawkeye a su lado. En esos momentos, sonrojada y con los labios hinchados por el beso, le recordaba a la joven tímida y temblorosa que le había dado el secreto de su espalda y se había entregado a el por completo. Pero la mujer que tenia delante ya poco se parecía a aquella niña, había cambiado, la maldita guerra de Ishbal le arrebató su inocencia y su niñez. No… quizás eso ya se lo había arrebatado el.

Todo por el, Riza vivía por y para el, era su todo. Ella era desde su amiga, hermana, niñera, novia, guardaespaldas, su teniente, confidente y amante, y quizás incluso hasta su esposa, aunque no lo fuera realmente. Y sabía que también era la mujer a la que mas querría y amaría en toda su vida, eso era algo ya inevitable.

Por ello, y porque en ese mismo instante veía imperante su necesidad de hacerla suya, y recordarle cuanto la amaba, dio un paso hacia ella. Acortó la distancia que los separaba, y se quedó estático a escasos centímetros de su rostro, dirigió una de sus manos a la puerta tras ellos y la cerró de forma lenta, aun sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos rojizos, para asegurarse de que fuera ella quien decidiera continuar.

Riza no objetó nada, dejo que la puerta se cerrara. Y fue la mirada que ella le hecho después, una de suplica, deseo y pasión contenidos a la vez que se mordía el labio inferior inocentemente, la que desarmó al hombre por completo.

_Adiós autocontrol_, se dijo. Y no esperó mas para lanzarse en un beso desesperado hacia ella, la estampó contra la puerta, aprisionándola con su cuerpo, sus manos pegadas a los suaves muslos, recorriéndolos en toda su extensión por debajo de la falda. Intensificó el beso tornándolo mas pasional, y cuando ella entrelazó sus manos en la nuca de él, la levantó de las caderas y volvió a empotrar su espalda con la pared, la rubia tuvo que entrelazar sus piernas en las caderas de Roy para no caer. Aprovechando la situación en la que se encontraban, se apegó más a su compañera, que pudo notar perfectamente la creciente excitación del moreno.

- Coronel, aquí no… - Soltó en un quedo susurro ahogado.

Pero él no la dejó acabar. – No tenia pensado hacerlo aquí, teniente.

Y sin darle tiempo a mas la separó de la puerta, a lo que la rubia se vio en necesidad de agarrarse mas fuertemente con sus piernas a las caderas de Roy, y sus manos en su cuello, haciendo soltar un profundo gemido al hombre por tenerla tan cerca. La sujetó de los muslos, y se encaminó al punto justo que había visualizado anteriormente: la puerta que daba al taller de la Rockbell.

De una patada, abrió la puerta que permanecía semiabierta, y descendió las pocas escaleras con Riza entre sus brazos, pegada a su cuerpo. Cerró de un portazo tras de si, y tiró las llaves al suelo, nadie los iba a molestar. La colocó con cuidado, y algo de desesperación contenida, sobre una de las mesas que permanecía parcialmente desierta y la tumbó allí, extendiéndose rápidamente sobre ella, y haciendo y deshaciendo un camino de besos por todo su cuerpo.

En el cielo, si podía sentirse de alguna forma en aquel momento era claramente en el cielo. Ahogó su rostro en el hueco de la clavícula de la rubia y presionó allí sus labios para contener un nuevo gemido, ¡Dios! No se podía imaginar el cumulo de sensaciones que le hacia sentir estar dentro de ella, haciéndola suya con cada embestida. Un poco mas querida, un poco mas mujer, un poco mas de el…

- Roy… - Gimió, enterrando las uñas en su espalda desnuda.

No entendía porque pero no se podía cansar de ella, no podía parar, ni pensaba hacerlo, se sentía tan bien… era una sensación maravillosa, una que daría lo que fuera porque no terminara nunca, porque fuera eterna. Y así seria, estaba decidido a pasar el resto de la tarde haciéndole el amor a su teniente como un animal, a su Riza…

…

Alphonse parecía sentirse mucho mejor tras pasar los últimos veinte minutos con un chorro constante de agua fría sobre su cabeza, el creciente calor que sentía hacia unos instantes había desaparecido parcialmente, y ya se sentía mas tranquilo y relajado. Bajó las escaleras despreocupado, calmado, no sabia de todos modos donde se encontraban el resto, la casa permanecía en absoluto silencio.

- ¿Ed? – Preguntó en voz alta. - ¿Win?

Nadie. El coronel y la teniente tampoco se encontraban allí, y por lo que sabia la abuela se había ido a ver al resto, solo quedaban… - ¿Niñas?

Oyó unos ruidos cerca de allí, así que volteó y se encontró con las tres muchachas totalmente sonrojadas hasta las orejas, que se asomaban por el hueco de la escalera.

- ¿Sii? – Dijeron las tres al unísono algo cortadas.

Alphonse se dirigió hacia ellas. - ¿Qué hacéis aquí? ¿Sabéis donde están todos?

Las niñas lo miraron con susto, parecían traumatizadas. - ¿Pasó algo?

- ¡Los tíos Roy y Riza! – Exclamó Trisha, sin poder decir nada mas, y haciendo que su rostro adquiriera un color igual al de la capa roja que siempre llevaba.

El rubio las miró sin comprender, era cierto que allí no había absolutamente nadie, estaban solo el, las niñas y… - ¿Qué ha sido eso?

Acababa de escuchar un sonido demasiado extraño, ¿eso era un animal? Mandó callar a las chiquillas que se tapaban los oídos, y entonces lo volvió a escuchar. – No puede ser… voy a necesitar otra ducha fría. – Se dijo lamentándose.

- Vamos chicas, subid a la habitación, así no os molestaran mas. – Y añadió. – Espero que no hayáis visto nada traumante.

Ellas solo obedecieron y se dirigieron con paso tembloroso hasta su habitación. – Te dije que tu padre era un pervertido. – Aseveró Trisha, y en aquel momento Elisabeth no pudo negar lo obvio.

Para cuando con paso lento llegaron a la habitación, y se tumbaron las tres en la cama, con las mejillas totalmente teñidas de rojo, suspiraron a la vez. Al parecer la pócima si les había afectado, lo suficiente como para que ignoraran el hecho de que había tres inocentes niñas en la casa, y se hubieran puesto a practicar ese tipo de cosas indebidas que ellas para empezar no deberían de haber presenciado.

La morena, que no paraba de pensar, que Trisha tenia algo de razon al afirmar que su padre era un pervertido, y en cierta manera Mustang lo era, tenia una particular debilidad por las mujeres, y una en especial por su teniente primera, lo que le hizo recordar…

- ¡También le pusiste poción al plato de la teniente Hawkeye! – Saltó indignada, de lo poco que conocía a la mujer, sabia que el comportamiento que habían presenciado minutos atrás no era nada propio de ella.

Pero fue la sonrisa triunfante de la Elric quien se lo confirmó. – Solo les hice un favor a tío Roy y tía Riza.

Elisabeth la miró enfadada. – Roy es mi padre, y el no debería de estar con la militar, sino con mi madre.

La rubia solo ensanchó más su sonrisa. - ¡Punto para mi!

Winnie que se acababa de semi despertar por el grito de su hermana la miró con duda al igual que la Mustang. – Esta claro que mi pócima ha funcionado.

- ¿Y eso porque te da puntos? ¿Acaso la que más puntos consiga logrará que su papa se quede con mama? – Preguntó la de ojos dorados con desesperación. - ¡Qué alguien me diga como conseguir los puntos! - Gritaba Winnie exasperada.

Ignorando la crisis momentánea de la otra rubia, Trisha ensanchó aun más la sonrisa y se puso a enumerar con los dedos. – Tío Roy y tía Riza, están abajo haciendo sus cosas, tío Al en su habitación pensando en tía Mei, la abuelita se fue al pueblo a buscar a los demás… - Alzó el cuarto dedo. – Y mama y papa, están juntos, solos y bajo los efectos de mi pócima, ¡sin duda he ganado!

…

**Y hasta aquí el quinto capítulo, ¿y bien? Espero que os haya gustado y os pareciera entretenido jeje =)…**

**¿Descubrirán al coronel y la teniente? ¿Qué estarán haciendo Edward y Winry mientras tanto? Y lo mas importante ¿Cuántas mas duchas frías necesitará Alphonse?**

**Todo esto y mucho más en el próximo capítulo ^^**

Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que hayais marcado la casilla de favourite o alerts, ya sea de stoy o author =)

**Nos vemos, bessos! Andy ;D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: fullmetal alchemist no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes tampoco, sino a la gran y maravillosa Hiromu Arakawa -sensei.**

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que todo les vaya bien. Bueno, empiezo disculpándome por la graaan tardanza, me odiaran, lo se xD. Pero como ya dije anteriormente, y los que leen mi otro fic lo saben, mis estudios no me dejan tiempo para más, y logró escribir estos capítulos en mis pequeños ratos libres, que cada vez son más escasos u.u, pero después de todo, conseguí terminarlo y enlistarlo, a la espera de sea del gusto de todos ustedes jeje. Si me permitís haceros un pequeño avance, creo que este capitulo gustará bastante a las fans del Edwin, que e pidieron con tanto ahínco por un momento para ellos, jajja.

Gracias a todos los que se han tomado el tiempo para leer mi historia y un especial agradecimiento a la gente que se ha tomado la molestia de dejar reviews.

Muchísimas gracias a: **Rukia Kurosaki-Cha****n,** **peqelulu, ****fandita-eromena, ****Edwin29, ****BlueCat-DeathDestiny****, ****yimel elric****, Estanislao Salieri, ****andy-okulos****, ****Dark-hime7****, ****Paura'Phantomhive****, ****BlueWindow y midori mitzuki 2****. **Sintiéndolo mucho, apenas si tengo tiempo para responder a todos sus amables reviews, y creo que eso será constante hasta que no acabe el curso jeje xD, aun así estoy muy agradecida de que se tomen el tiempo en comentar y dejar sus opiniones sobre la historia, que saben, siempre seran bien recibidas. Espero no entretenerles más, y los dejo con el fic jeje.

**Un giro inesperado**

* * *

><p><strong>VI<strong>

**Efectos secundarios**

* * *

><p>– <em>Tío Roy y tía Riza, están abajo haciendo sus cosas, tío Al en su habitación pensando en tía Mei, la abuelita se fue al pueblo a buscar a los demás… - Alzó el cuarto dedo. – Y mama y papa, están juntos, solos y bajo los efectos de mi pócima, ¡sin duda he ganado!<em>

La chica rubia de ojos azules, seguía saltando por toda la habitación, anunciando su victoria a los cuatro vientos. Elisabeth la miraba con cara de pocos amigos, teniendo en cuenta que por su culpa, su padre y la militar estaban abajo… bueno, no quería recordarlo. Y Winnie… Winnie seguía preguntando como podría conseguir puntos para que su padre se quedara con Winry, como según ella había hecho Trisha, aunque las otras dos parecían ignorarla, cada una sumida en sus pensamientos.

- Aun no sabemos que ha pasado con Ed y mama, no puedes asegurar tu victoria. – Dijo Elisabeth levantándose de la cama.

La Elric le sacó la lengua. - ¿Cómo que no? Ahora ya no esta tu padre para interrumpir. Ya que tío Roy esta…

- ¡No lo digas! – La cortó.

- ¿Cómo puedo conseguir puntos para que mi mama quiera a mi papa? – Volvió a preguntar la de ojos dorados alarmada.

Trisha y Elisabeth que habían dejado de hacerle caso hacia ya tiempo, se retaban con la mirada. – Comprobémoslo. – Sugirió la morena.

La rubia enarcó una ceja. - ¿Comprobar que?

- Tu victoria. Espiemos a mama y Ed.

La Elric abrió mucho los ojos, ¿comprobar su victoria? ¿Por qué quería espiar a sus padres? Aunque así… así les demostraría de una vez por todas quien era la única y verdadera que debería ganar. – Esta bien, iremos. – Sonrió confiada.

- ¿Cómo puedo conseguir puntos para que mi mama quiera a mi papa?

Las dos chicas la miraron con una gotita. – Vamos Winnie. – La cogió la morena de la manga de la chaqueta tirando de ella, y abrió la ventana.

- ¿Piensas saltar por ahí? – Cuestionó la de ojos dorados al ver su cara tan cerca de la ventana.

Elisabeth asintió. - ¿Por qué otro lugar sino? Yo no me atrevo a bajar allí bajo por si… ¡esta es la única salida posible!

- Tiene razón. – La secundó Trisha, asiéndose al marco de la ventana y flexionando sus piernas. – Es la única salida que tenemos.

Y acto seguido saltó desde la ventana del segundo piso, para aterrizar sobre la planta de sus pies flexionada y los brazos estirados hacia adelante, sin caer siquiera.

Elisabeth algo dubitativa por saltar desde esa altura, solo se asomó. - ¿acaso eres un mono? – Le preguntó incrédula a la rubia que ahora se incorporaba limpiándose el polvo de la chaqueta rojiza.

Ella solo se encogió de hombros. – Ryan y yo nos solíamos escapar muy a menudo de esa forma cuando nuestros padres nos castigaban.

La morena también saltó, cayendo sobre sus pies, pero perdiendo el equilibrio y acabo en el suelo sobre su trasero, pero a salvo al menos. - ¿Quién es Ryan?

Cuando se disponía a contestarle, el grito alegre de Winnie las distrajo. - ¡Bomba vaa! – Saltó de la ventana.

- ¡Winnie! – Gritaron las otras dos asustadas.

Pero para sorpresa de ambas, la chica aterrizó con más estabilidad incluso que Trisha, manteniendo la postura perfectamente recta, dejando a las otras dos con la boca abierta, ¿Cómo habría aprendido a saltar así? - ¡Ella si es como un mono!

- Ryan es el hijo mayor de tío Roy y tía Riza. – Aclaró la de ojos dorados que había escuchado la pregunta antes de saltar.

La morena intercambio miradas con las dos. Claro, ellas si debían de conocer a aquel chico, puesto que sus padres no tenían ningún problema con el coronel y la teniente, pero en su caso… Ella sabia de la existencia de Ryan, pero no lo había conocido, ni su padre tampoco. Puesto que Riza se marcho de su lado aun embarazada del muchacho, y lo máximo que Roy tenia de él, eran algunas fotografías que la ex militar le había enviado a su amiga Rebecca, y esta como cortesía se las daba a su padre.

El chico en cuestión era la viva imagen de Mustang, la misma expresión juvenil y altanera, la misma sonrisa arrogante pero infantil, los mismos ojos negros y rasgados… pero tenía el cabello rubio, al igual que su madre. Era quizás la única diferencia entre ambos.

- Ese chico, Ryan, ¿tiene el cabello rubio y los ojos negros? – Preguntó, estando segura de que para las tres, el muchacho era el mismo.

- Si… - Contestó Trisha, y las dos pudieron ver como se sonrojaba ligeramente, por eso volteó y les dio la espalda. – Deberíamos ir a investigar.

Las otras dos hermanas asintieron y la siguieron. Si la morena había notado como se sonrojaba al escuchar el nombre del chico, o como su expresión había decaído al recordarlo, no había dicho nada. Y Trisha se sentía agradecida por ello, ya que dudaba que Winnie se hubiera percatado siquiera. La Elric no solo veía en riesgo la relación de sus padres y por ende su existencia, sino también su relación con el chico. Ella y Ryan eran amigos desde que tenía memoria, siempre habían ido juntos a todas partes, y compartían incluso el gusto por la alquimia, además en su último cumpleaños… ¿Cómo estaría el en esos momentos? ¿Se habrían dado cuenta de su desaparición? Movió la cabeza tratando de apartar aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza, no debía recordar eso ahora, solo centrarse en la misión de hacer que sus padres acabaran juntos, ¡como debía ser!

…

Edward Elric, caminaba silenciosamente por entre las hierbas del camino que llegaban a la que hacia años atrás ya, había sido su antigua casa. Por detrás de él, tan solo unos pasos, se encontraba la rubia y mecánica de automails Winry Rockbell, acompañando a su amigo en su viaje de recuerdos a través del tiempo.

Apenas si se habían dirigido la palabra desde que salieran de la casa de ella, mas por precaución (porque aquel dichoso calor todavía no desparecía), que por otra cosa. Definitivamente Al había sido mas inteligente al escoger tan rápido la opción de la ducha fría.

Se detuvieron al pie de los escombros quemados de la antigua casa Elric, ambos cayados y en silencio, uno al lado del otro, con el viento meciendo los cabellos dorados de los dos.

- ¿Ed estas… bien? – Se atrevió a preguntar la chica, ya que su amigo parecía demasiado absorto en sus pensamientos.

El tan siquiera volteó a verla. – Estaba pensando… esta mañana el coronel, Al y yo encontramos una rama quebrada y una huella de zapato en el cementerio.

La chica enarcó una ceja sin comprender. - ¿Y que con eso?

- Ayer antes de marcharnos del cementerio, el coronel, la teniente y yo escuchamos el sonido de una rama al romperse, pero no vimos a nadie. – Y esta vez volteó a verla, clavando su dorada mirada en la azul cielo de ella. – Y hoy hemos encontrado esa rama.

Winry se asustó un poco. - ¿Quieres decir… que había alguien espiándonos ayer?

Ed asintió. – La teoría del coronel es que debe de haber una niña que viajara al pasado por alguna razón, y al hacerlo, todos los posibles futuros que se pueden originar han venido a desembocar al mismo punto. Uno de ellos no sucede sin una serie de acontecimientos derivados de los otros, y así hasta llegar a uno… que seria el bueno.

- ¿Crees que sea esa chica la que nos espiaba? – Preguntó, empezando a cuadrar mas las cosas.

Elric solo miro al cielo. – Es una posibilidad, aunque me pregunto… ¿Por qué habrá hecho algo así?

- Quizás su futuro fuera muy malo, y vino aquí para cambiarlo. – Sugirió ella, puesto que era la única posibilidad que se le ocurría.

- ¿Aun arriesgando su vida? Si que debe de ser un futuro nefasto ese del que viene…

Winry tampoco sabia que decir. – A lo mejor trataba de hacer que ocurriera ese futuro bueno del que hablas.

- Pero estoy seguro de que no esperaba que aparecieran mas, ella querría cambiar un acontecimiento clave que desembocara en el suyo, aunque no contaba con que otros sucesos pudieran llevar a más futuros alternativos. Es… frustrante. – Acabó por decir, revolviéndose el cabello con insistencia.

La chica asintió comprendiendo, y después añadió con una sonrisa. - ¿Cuál de esos futuros crees que es el bueno?

- Ehhhh… - Edward se sonrojó muchísimo y empezó a balbucear cosas sin sentido, haciendo reír a la rubia que estalló en carcajadas.

El chico en un intento vano de calmarse y bajar la rojez de su rostro, tosió repetidamente contra su puño. – Bueno… no creo que el coronel y la teniente estén muy contentos con el futuro de Elisabeth, y… definitivamente Mei tampoco al enterarse de lo de Al.

- ¿Entonces, crees que debería apoyar a Trisha? – Le sonrió la mecánica.

El ex alquimista la miró incrédulo, y con la cara más roja que antes, si eso podía ser. Moviendo las manos nerviosamente a la vez que negaba con la cabeza. – Yo… yo no he dicho nada de eso… ¡Winry!

Ella volvió a reír divertida. – Como has dicho, el futuro de Elisabeth haría mucho daño, y no creo que Mei me perdonara algo así jamás.

Ed se encogió de hombros dirigiendo su mirada hacia otra parte, pero la mecánica siguió hablando. – En realidad todos esperan que el futuro de Trisha sea el bueno.

- ¿Entonces estas decidida a apoyar a la enana? – Dijo tenuemente aun sin mirarla. El calor sofocante que sentía el chico no desparecía, es mas, aumentaba conforme seguía su conversación con la rubia.

En algún lugar entre los arboles pareció oírse un "¡bien! Eeehh… ¿a quien llamas enana?", pero las manos de las otras dos chicas fueron mas rápidas en taparle la boca, y el grito se confundió con una ráfaga de viento por suerte para las espías.

- No lo digo por ti. – Se apresuró a añadir la ojiazul nerviosa y haciendo un puchero. – Esta claro que Al quiere a Mei, y que Mustang y la teniente merecen estar juntos…

Winry bajo la mirada abatida. – No se cuantas mas niñas aparecerán, ni cuanto mas daño puede provocar todo esto, pero… no quiero seguir así Ed.

Y por primera vez el chico se giró a verla tiernamente. Le acarició la cabeza como si de una niña pequeña de tratase, haciendo que una llamarada ardiente de calor ascendiera en espiral por su brazo, pero no le importó. – Lo se Win, yo tampoco.

Y sin previo aviso, ella se lanzó a sus brazos, reclamando un abrazo del chico, que la miraba anonadado. – Winry… - Susurró mientras la estrechaba contra si.

Permanecieron muy quietos, uno en los brazos del otro, sin decir nada y completamente sonrojados, pero sin querer soltarse tampoco. El rubio rezaba para que ella no notara la creciente excitación que empezaba a sentir por aquel dichoso calor que no hacia más que aumentar conforme pasaban los segundos. Y el tener el cuerpo bien formado de la mecánica pegado al suyo no hacia mas que empeorar las cosas para el. ¡Por dios! Winry era su amiga, bueno una amiga especial, porque el… porque el… _¡No! ¡Edward Elric, compórtate como un hombre y controla tus impulsos!_ Se machacaba mentalmente el chico. Haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no cometer una tontería que terminaría con la palma de la mano de Win estampada en su mejilla, o peor, con un golpe de la llave inglesa gigante de la mecánica.

- Ed… - Susurró ella, y levantó el rostro para mirarlo.

No podía más. ¿Por qué los labios de su amiga lo invitaban con tanta insistencia? Y casi sin darse cuenta empezaron a acercar sus rostros lentamente, esta vez no estaba allí el coronel bastardo para estropearlo todo, esta vez si iba a conseguirlo. – Win yo…

Pero fue incapaz de articular nada mas, la rubia sorpresivamente lo atrajo del cuello de la camisa silenciándolo con sus labios en un tierno beso. Su primer beso, el de ambos.

Edward no supo como ni porque, pero cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba respondiendo a la petición de la chica. Primero de forma tímida, moviendo sus labios contra los de ella, pero poco a poco el beso se volvió más demandante y ellos también. La atrajo, rodeándola por la cintura, y ella afianzó su agarre en el cuello del muchacho, tanteando algunas hebras doradas que escapaban de la coleta del ex alquimista.

Él fue el primero de los dos en pedir permiso con su lengua para entrar, y la mecánica encantada le correspondió abriendo más su boca y permitiendo a la de Ed enredarse y bailar con la suya. Pronto la necesidad de aire se hizo demandante, pero ninguno de los dos quería separarse o parar, prolongando el beso todo lo que pudieron.

- Win… - Dijo finalmente, entre bocanada y bocanada de aire, tratando de normalizar su respiración, en aquel momento la sensación de calor ya era indescriptible, lo quemaba por dentro.

La Rockbell avergonzada trató de separarse, pero esta vez fue el quien la detuvo besándola y apegándola mas contra su cuerpo. Edward necesitaba a Winry, y ella a él. No había más en aquel momento, nada más que ellos dos.

Paso a paso, el chico la condujo hasta los restos quemados del árbol que antes había servido como columpio de juegos a los menores Elric, y puso la espalda de ella contra la corteza, presionando después su cuerpo sobre el de la chica. Deslizando sus manos con cuidado y timidez por debajo de su cintura, y más arriba, a la espalda, acariciándole el lacio cabello rubio claro. Delineando el contorno de sus brazos una y otra vez, haciéndola suspirar.

Prolongando aquel maravilloso y mágico momento todo lo que pudieran, todo lo que la falta exigente de aire les permitiera hacerlo durar. Y sin previo aviso se oyó un _crack, _y el árbol quemado sobre el que estaban apoyados se resquebrajó, haciéndolos perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo.

Winry tuvo más suerte y cayó de culo, pero Ed se llevó la peor parte y enterró la cara en el suelo, entre el césped y las raíces del árbol muerto. Maldiciendo en el acto por que aquello hubiera interrumpido su momento especial con la rubia, trató de levantarse pesadamente sobándose la cara y sacándose los restos de tierra que se habían incrustado por el golpe, pero tropezó y volvió a caer.

Las carcajadas de su amiga eran lo único que podía oír con el rostro nuevamente en el suelo. La rubia estaba ya de pie, riendo descontroladamente, y sujetándose la barriga con una de las manos mientras que con la otra lo señalaba. – Ed… ¿estas… estas bien? – Logró articular entre risas.

El chico solo bufó y la miró molesto. – No ha tenido gracia Winry. – Y siguió limpiándose el rostro de espaldas a ella, a la vez que farfullaba maldiciones que la mecánica nunca llegó a escuchar.

Ed empezó a caminar de vuelta a la casa de Pinako, todo el calor y aquella sensación de mariposas en el estomago que había sentido antes cuando estaba besando a la rubia, había desparecido parcialmente siendo sustituida por el enfado y la frustración contra… ¿el árbol por haberse roto? ¿O con ella por reírse tan descaradamente de el? Quizás era una mezcla de las dos, decidió restarle importancia y empezar a caminar.

- Ed, ¿Dónde vas? – Dijo ella, parando en seco de reír, dándose cuenta de que el chico se estaba alejando de allí.

Edward no volteó. – Vuelvo a casa, creo que ya todos estarán más calmados.

Pero ella lo detuvo jalándolo de la manga de la camisa blanca que llevaba. – Espera, yo… no creo que sea bueno volver ahora.

- ¿Y eso porque? – Preguntó curioso atreviéndose a mirarla de nuevo.

- Pues… - Bajó la mirada insegura de decir aquello. - ¿No te pareció raro como se comportaban todos?

Si se refería a aquella constante sensación de calor lo entendía, pero no veía la relación con el no volver a la casa. Arqueó una ceja como única muestra de duda.

- El coronel y la teniente se quedaron solos.

Edward no pareció entender. – Al también esta con ellos.

La chica negó con la cabeza. – Al estaba en el piso superior, dentro del cuarto de baño.

Y esta vez el ex alquimista no necesito mayor explicación o aclaración por parte de la rubia para entender a que se refería. - ¡Maldito coronel bastardo pervertido! – Bramó, sabiendo que si Roy se sentía de la misma forma que el, o incluso peor, no habría dejado pasar la oportunidad. Mas estando a solas con la teniente, y mas aun si ella se sentía del mismo modo…

- ¡Vámonos Winry! – Y la jaló el cogiéndola de la mano, y llevándola en dirección contraria a la de vuelta a la casa.

- ¿Dónde, donde vas ahora Ed? – Cuestionó mientras era arrastrada por el Elric con algo de fuerza.

- ¡A donde sea, menos a esa casa! – Gritó exaltado y rojo como un tomate, aunque siguió maldiciendo al coronel por lo bajo y alto.

Al cabo de unos minutos en silencio, y de marcha apresurada, el chico se detuvo cerca del rio de Rizenbull. No sabia por qué sus pasos lo habían llevado hasta allí, tampoco le importaba. Simplemente soltó la mano de la chica y dejo caer a su cuerpo, tumbándose y extendiendo piernas y brazos haciendo un puchero con la cara.

La mecánica lo miró divertida y se sentó a su lado, parecía como si los dos hubieran olvidado lo ocurrido hacia apenas unos minutos atrás, su primer beso, su primer acercamiento de ese modo.

Pero después de todo, había una pregunta que Edward Elric no era capaz de encajar todavía, y mas viniendo de la muchacha sentada a su lado. – Ed. – Lo llamó, aunque ella miraba el agua del rio pasar.

- ¿Si? – Y cruzó los brazos tras la cabeza, cerrando los ojos con calma.

- ¿Tu me quieres?

Y de pronto el rubio se incorporó veloz, tosiendo saliva sin parar, y golpeándose el pecho tratando de hacer pasar el trago que se le había quedado estancado en cuanto oyó las palabras de la joven. Su cara tenia ahora el mismo color que la capa que solía portar cuando viajaba con Al en busca de una forma de recuperar sus cuerpos.

- ¿Qu- queee? – Dijo alarmado y sin atreverse a mirarla, aun tosiendo ligeramente.

Pero extrañamente Winry permanecía serena y tranquila. – Te pregunte si tú me querías.

- ¿Ha… ha que venia esa… pregunta, Winry? – Seguía nervioso y tratando de controlar la respiración agitada.

Ella no lo miró, limitándose a guardar silencio, con la vista posada en el agua corriendo veloz ante ellos. Edward seguía con la cara ligeramente desencajada. - ¿Entonces porque me besaste?

Otra vez lo sorprendió la pregunta. – Yooo… sabes porque lo hice, Win. Pero aun no soy capaz de… - E hizo una pausa.

La rubia sonrió. – Entiendo, esta bien. Creo que yo tampoco soy capaz todavía.

- Bien. – Asintió Ed, y se quedaron callados por un rato. Casi sin darse cuenta empezaron a hablar de su infancia, de los recuerdos que pasaron en aquel pueblo. Mucho antes de que Trisha muriera y los dejara solos a Al y el, mucho antes de la transmutación humana que les arrebataría sus cuerpos y vidas. Cuando no tenían mas preocupaciones que pensar en lo que habría para cenar, o si los deberes de la escuela eran muy difíciles. Recordando esa tierna infancia durante la cual podían decir que fueron felices de verdad.

…

Pronto anoticiaron que había oscurecido por lo que ambos decidieron volver a la casa de las Rockbell. Después de todo ya ni Ed ni Win sentían aquel calor sofocante, y suponían que el resto ya debía de sentirse mejor también, sumando que Pinako habría vuelto con el resto de la brigada para planear que hacer con el asunto que tenían entre manos…

Roy le dirigió una mirada de reojo a su teniente, mientras se abrochaba los últimos botones de la camisa sonriendo altaneramente. Ella lo reprochó enfurruñando el entrecejo. – Coronel mas le vale no hablar de esto con nadie o…

- ¿Me esta diciendo que no debería presumir de haber pasado la mejor tarde de mi vida en años, teniente? – Le siguió el juego.

Pero ella no parecía en nada complacida, lo que había pasado no se podía categorizar de usual. No, ella no era así, nunca actuaba así, y menos en una casa que no era la suya. – Parece que lo entendió rapido coronel. – Respondió con acidez.

- Oh vamos, teniente. No me diga que no lo disfruto tanto como yo. – Tentó acercándose lentamente a la rubia y con la corbata por anudar colgada del cuello.

Riza negó lentamente con la cabeza y empezó a anudarle el nudo correctamente. – Yo no he dicho nada de eso coronel. Simplemente no lo mencione.

- Está bien. – Accedió sin perder la sonrisa, y le dio un último y casto beso en los labios que ella no le negó.

Justo después salieron del taller de la mecánica, no sin antes haberse asegurado de dejar todo en su respectivo lugar, y limpiar un poco por sugerencia de la teniente. El primero en abrir la puerta fue el coronel, que se dedico a inspeccionar con cuidado si había alguien en el exterior y así salir con normalidad, como si no hubiera pasado nada. Sin embargo lo que no esperaba era encontrarse con Edward Elric, seguido de Winry, acabando de entrar por la puerta principal y observando incrédulo como detrás de él se encontraba la teniente, saliendo del taller en cuestión.

- ¡Tu! – Estalló el rubio señalándolo efusivamente. - ¿Qué hacías ahí maldito pervertidoo?

- Acero, estas rojo. – Fue lo único que acotó el moreno serio antes de salir definitivamente de allí con su subordinada pisándole los talones.

El chico cayó en el acto, dándose cuenta de que su rostro estaba caliente. – Es… ¡es por tu culpa! – Y lo volvió a señalar. - Tuu… aun no… ¡aun no has respondido a mi pregunta!

El azabache se encogió de hombros y metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón negro. – Simplemente estábamos revisando si ya habían vuelto, pero al parecer lo acabáis de hacer.

- ¡Esperas que me crea algo así!

- ¿De que me acusas exactamente, Acero? – Presionó sabiendo que tenia las de ganar, seguro de que el rubio no se atrevería a mencionar lo que sabia estaba pensando.

Riza suspiró e intervino para sorpresa de él. – Esta bien, coronel. Ya no hace falta seguir ocultando algo obvio.

Ed lo volvió a apuntar triunfante. - ¡Ja! ¡Lo sabia, bastardo pervertido!

Pero una llave inglesa se estrelló contra su cabeza. – Edward compórtate. ¡Tú tampoco eres un santo! – Lo reprendió Winry.

Y ahora fue el turno de reír de Roy. - ¿Qué hiciste Acero? ¿Quién de los dos es mas pervertido ahora?

- ¡Esta claro que tu! – Protestó consciente de que su cabeza volvía a correr riesgo.

El coronel se volvió a encoger de hombros riendo todavia. – Yo soy adulto.

- Coronel.

- Edward.

Ambos hombres callaron en el acto, siendo reprendidos por sus respectivas mujeres. Provocando un silencio repentino y algo tenso entre los presentes.

Y de repente apareció Al bajando las escaleras, completamente feliz y animado al darse cuenta que milagrosamente todo aquel calor que sentía había desparecido por completo. Habían bastado unas cuantas, (bastantes de hecho), duchas frías, sobretodo después de escuchar al coronel y la teniente y tener que mandar a las niñas a la habitación.

- Por fin llegaron. ¿Cómo están todos? – Preguntó animado, sin notar el mal ambiente que había en el piso inferior.

- Ah, hola Al… - Lo saludó Ed sosamente.

Y cuando el rubio menor iba a preguntar el porqué de aquel malhumor y los gritos anteriores, la puerta de la entrada principal se volvió a abrir, mostrando esta vez a la brigada al completo, Den y Pinako. - ¡Ya estamos aquí! – Saludó Havoc efusivamente.

- Tardaron bastante. – Sentenció su coronel, consciente de que no podía haber tanta distancia de la casa en la que estaban sus subordinados a aquella, mas sabiendo que la abuela había salido poco después de la hora de comer y ahora ya estaba atardeciendo.

- La señora Pinako nos comentó el raro ambiente que había aquí, así que decidimos desviarnos un poco. – Siguió el rubio cigarro en boca.

- Fuimos a investigar el cementerio de nuevo… - Continúo Breda.

- ¡Rizaa! – Un torbellino de rizos negros se coló entre los hombres y llegó hasta donde estaba su amiga. La cogió del brazo animosamente y señaló a Roy. – Y dime, ¿Qué hicieron par de pervertidos?

Havoc y Breda estallaron en carcajadas, Armstrong se puso a llorar que tan bonito era el amor, y Fuery empezó a farfullar que se calmaran, rojo como un tomate. Roy y Riza habían quedado si habla, mas el primero que ahora estaba rodeado de sus subordinados pidiendo detalles de todo lo relacionado con aquella tarde. Los Elric y ambas Rockbell por su parte, miraban al grupo de militares sin dar crédito a la poca seriedad que reflejaban.

- ¡Ya hemos llegado! – Interrumpieron las tres niñas, que entraban tan campantes ante la mirada atónita de los adultos. Trisha, la que iba delante con una ancha sonrisa pintada en el rostro y de lo mas feliz; Elisabeth, a su lado, algo enfurruñada y con mal humor, y detrás de ambas Winnie, abstracta completamente y siguiendo pensando en como conseguir puntos para su padre.

Pero de todos, Al fue el mas sorprendido de verlas llegar. - ¿No se suponía que estaban en su habitación?

La rubia más bajita se encogió de hombros. – Saltamos por la ventana como Ryan y yo lo hacíamos cuando éramos pequeños.

- ¿Y porque diantre saltaron…? – Se dispuso a preguntar Al, pero fue interrumpido por la sonora carcajada de Rebecca.

- ¡Seguro el tal Ryan sale de lo que ha pasado esta tarde! – Y todos prorrumpieron en carcajadas, a excepción de la teniente y el coronel, quien y aunque pareciera extraño se había sonrojado.

Pero fue Riza como siempre, y con su peculiar tono de advertencia, la que logró calmar los ánimos. – Sintiéndolo mucho Rebecca, el supuesto hijo del coronel y mio no será concebido hasta dentro de unos… - Y cayó de golpe al empezar a hacer cuentas.

- Pocos meses. – Acotó el moreno, totalmente serio. Palideciendo en el acto al darse cuenta de que contando hacia atrás quedaban menos de dos años para que las niñas nacieran, y si su hijo era un año y medio mayor que todas ellas…

- ¡Voy a ser tía! – Gritó Rebecca colgándose del brazo de su amiga, quien miraba el suelo, blanca como el papel.

Y de pronto todos empezaron a palmear el hombro del coronel, (en el caso de Armstrong, aplastarlo contra sus músculos) y a darle la reciente enhorabuena de que en poco tiempo iba a ser papa. Incluso Al y Ed se sumaron a ello, dejando a todas las mujeres perplejas.

Después de que todos se calmaran un poco, la abuela, que apenas si había tenido participación en toda la conversación encaró a las tres chiquillas de nuevo. - ¿Y bien? ¿Nos diréis porque saltasteis de la ventana?

- Para espiar a… - Empezó a soltar Winnie.

- Para pensar en la prueba de fuego. – La cortó Elisabeth, logrando que los adultos no oyeran nada de lo dicho por la de ojos dorados.

Tanto Trisha como Winnie la miraron con desconcierto, la segunda iba a protestar que el verdadero motivo era que querían espiar a Ed y Win, y eso de la prueba de la fogata se lo acababa de inventar, pero la rubia a su lado le indicó con la mirada que callara.

- ¿Una prueba? – Preguntaron curiosos.

La morena asintió firme. – _La prueba de fuego_. La abuelita y Den, tendrán que decidir quien de los tres será mejor esposo para mama.

Todos los presentes abrieron la boca algo desmesuradamente, incluso las dos chiquillas no pudieron aguantar su expresión de asombro. Trisha no paraba de preguntarse en que estaría pensando su hermana para soltar algo tan descabellado.

- La prueba se basará en un conjunto de retos que hemos ido pensando, y al final deberá ser la abuelita quien elija al mejor. – Terminó.

Y las preguntas no se hicieron esperar. - ¿Qué clase de pruebas serán esas? ¿Por qué el jurado serán la abuela Pinako y Den? ¿Cómo se decidirá el ganador?...

- Mañana por la mañana empezaremos temprano con_ La prueba de Fuego_, entonces conocerán todo lo que deban saber. Por ahora seremos nosotras tres, quienes nos encargaremos de organizarlo todo. – Y se dirigió rápido a subir las escaleras, seguida de sus dos hermanas rubias.

Los adultos bajo, quedaron todos perplejos, sorprendidos y algunos asustados por saber que diabólico plan se les podría haber ocurrido a las tres muchachas. Mientras ellas arriba, se dedicaron a interrogar a la única morena en la estancia.

- ¿A que ha venido eso, Elisabeth? – Preguntó Trisha, ligeramente molesta.

- No podíamos decirles que estábamos espiando a mama y Ed, además… es algo que llevaba pensando desde hace unas horas. – Contestó tumbándose en la mullida y enorme cama que compartían.

Winnie se tumbó a su lado. - ¿Y de que va a tratar?

- Bien fácil. Papa, Al y Ed, serán sometidos a diversas pruebas, de ellas solo uno saldrá vencedor, y la victoria final deberá ser decidida por la abuelita, ya que es la única que mirara debidamente por lo correcto para Winry.

Trisha también se dejó caer. - Me parece bien, será como un segundo asalto.

- Exacto. – Reafirmó la morena.

- Entonces empezará mañana. – Continuo Winnie emocionada con la idea. - ¡LA PRUEBA DE FUEGO!

**Y hasta aquí el sexto capítulo, ¿y bien? Espero que os haya gustado y os pareciera entretenido jeje =)…**

**¿De que tratará la misteriosa prueba? ¿Quién resultará vencedor? Y lo más importante… ¿Cuántas más veces tendrá que golpearles en la cabeza a estos tres, la cazuela de Pinako?**

**Todo esto y mucho más en el próximo capítulo: La prueba de fuego.**

Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que hayais marcado la casilla de favourite o alerts, ya sea de story o author =)

**Nos vemos, bessos! Andy ;D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: fullmetal alchemist no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes tampoco, sino a la gran y maravillosa Hiromu Arakawa -sensei.**

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que todo les vaya bien, oootra vez lamento muchísimo el inmenso retraso, estuve con exámenes finales y selectividad… y bueno apenas me llegaba tiempo para ambos fics que tengo en curso, la inspiración no llegaba para nada, y empecé con un nuevo proyecto en otro fandom que me quitó bastante tiempo, así que deje este un poco mas aparcado, gomene u.u. La buena noticia es que por fin soy libre jaja, y tendré mucho mas tiempo para las publicaciones y además, por ende el retraso con las actualizaciones será mucho menos, haber si recupero mi ritmo de un capitulo por semana xD, bueno me disculpo de nuevo, y sin mas que decir os dejo con el capitulo.

Gracias a todos los que se han tomado el tiempo para leer mi historia y un especial agradecimiento a la gente que se ha tomado la molestia de dejar reviews.

Muchísimas gracias a: **Rukia Kurosaki-Cha****n,** **peqelulu, ****fandita-eromena, ****Edwin29, ****BlueCat-DeathDestiny****, ****yimel elric****, Estanislao Salieri, ****andy-okulos****, ****Dark-hime7****, ****Paura'Phantomhive****, ****BlueWindow y midori mitzuki 2****, ****dibo22****, ****yuki kanade****, Little Hoshi y ****ivekag****.**

**Un giro inesperado**

* * *

><p><strong>VII<strong>

**La prueba de fuego**

* * *

><p>Roy miró al cielo. Esa mañana había salido excesivamente soleada y aquellos torturantes destellos le daban de lleno en la cara, obligándolo a entrecerrar los ojos. Hacia muy buen tiempo y el día era perfecto para relajarse y dejar las preocupaciones de lado, para sentarse a la sombra con los amigos y unos refrescos, para charlar de cosas banales y sin importancia… porque ese prometía ser un buen día, uno relajante…<p>

_Preocupaciones…_ contradictoriamente a todo, eso era lo único que poblaba la mente del moreno, y la principal caminaba ahora a su lado, mas pálida que de costumbre. El camino por el pueblo se estaba volviendo demasiado tortuoso y silencioso, demasiado tenso y pesado. Tragó saliva, no sabia como enfrentar la situación… y esta le había venido de lleno.

_Riza Hawkeye estaba embarazada de él_. O eso se suponía, hacia al menos unas dos o tres semanas… Y ella no le había dirigido la palabra desde que habían salido del hogar de las Rockbell. Pinako les había indicado la dirección del medico del pueblo, para corroborar el estado de ella y ahora se dirigían directos hacia allí, esperando por un veredicto que ambos sabían era verdad. Aunque Rebecca había insistido en ir, entre todos la terminaron convenciendo de que aquello era algo entre el coronel y la teniente, algo que preferían saber solo ellos, vivir el momento juntos, muy a pesar de que la noticia ya fuera conocida por todo el grupo.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – La pregunta la hizo simplemente para romper el hielo, o la tensión entre ambos, aunque resultara de lo más estúpida.

Como toda respuesta ella no lo miró, se limitó a enarcar una ceja y argumentar ácidamente. – Coronel, apenas si tengo unas tres semanas de embarazo, no son las suficientes como para tener mal estar. – Y afianzó el paso.

Roy que se había quedado un poco atrás se apresuró a alcanzarla. – Ya claro… es solo que… esto es raro. – Dijo levemente y rascándose la cabeza.

La rubia teniente detuvo el paso y se giró a verlo a los ojos, con la mirada ligeramente enternecida. – Comprendo coronel.

Él se paró también y le sonrió. - ¿Y que le parece teniente?

Ella entendió que se refería simplemente al hecho de que pronto tendrían un hijo en común. – Una imprudencia coronel, mas teniendo en cuenta de que todavía no alcanzó la cima.

Roy bufó con cierta molestia, y un amago de sonrisa. – Cierto. La cima aun esta un poco lejos… quizás me tome unos pocos años más. – Y reanudó la marcha. – Tu abuelo estará contento, de seguro me insistirá en que nos casemos o algo por el estilo. – Y sonrió como un niño a sus espaldas.

- Que tengamos un hijo no implica que nos vayamos a casar… el fuhrer Grumman deberá esperar por la boda. – Y lo siguió.

El moreno soltó una risotada. – Vamos, no seas tan estricta Hawkeye.

- ¿Acaso olvida la situación en la que nos encontramos? – Añadió seriamente. El palideció de nuevo.

¿Cómo olvidar al problema en el que se habían visto inmersos en tan pocos días? Quizás la felicidad del saber que pronto seria padre, y que compartiría ese hijo con Riza le había hecho olvidar fugazmente que ahora convivía con su futura hija, suya y de Winry Rockbell. Elisabeth Mustang.

Y lo peor de todo, era que supuestamente la chica había sido concebida cuando Riza aun estaba embarazada de Ryan, el hijo que en esos momentos albergaba en su interior. Por lo que el plazo para ese día se le agotaba, Elisabeth era la mayor de las niñas y quedaban muy pocos meses para que ocurriera el accidente que destrozaría su vida, la suya, la de Riza y su hijo, la de Winry y los Elric… el improvisto que le daría la vida a la joven… ¿Cómo olvidar eso?

Mustang solo tragó duro. – Por supuesto que no, teniente…

…

En otra parte bastante alejada del pueblo, entre los frondosos arboles del bosque que rodeaba Rizenbull en su zona oeste, se encontraban tres muchachitas. Una de cabello moreno y otras dos rubias.

- Las cámaras ya fueron instaladas, Liz-chan. – Dijo Trisha, saliendo de entre los arboles.

La morena asintió. – Perfecto. Y… ¿a que viene eso de Liz-chan?

La rubia se encogió de hombros. – Es un diminutivo de Elisabeth.

- Esta bien… ¿Cómo vas Winnie?

La chica saltó emocionada y con los ojos dorados resplandecientes. - ¡Todo listo! Y… ¿ya me podrían decir como conseguir puntos para mi papa?

Las otras dos hicieron como si no hubieran oído el comentario de la menor, el cual ya se estaba volviendo muy repetitivo y continuaron a lo suyo.

- Cámaras de la habitación 1 listas, cámaras del bosque… - Siguió Elisabeth terminando de colocar la ultima. – Preparadas.

Trisha alzó un dedo en señal de victoria. – Ahora solo falta instalar el cableado en la casa.

- ¡Vamos! – Y se apresuraron a volver corriendo emocionadas.

- Creo que no me quieren decir como conseguir puntos… - Dijo Winnie por lo bajito, quien no se había percatado que sus dos hermanas ya no estaban allí.

- ¡Vamos Winnie! – Y Elisabeth la jaló del brazo para que las siguiera.

La prueba de fuego iba a comenzar… y pronto se decidiría el ganador entre los tres. Cada una apostaba fuertemente por su padre, seria una competición dura y llena de pruebas y obstáculos, que tendrían que superar si querían ganarse el corazón de cierta rubia mecánica… ya, claro.

…

- ¿Qué creen que tendrán planeado las niñas? – Preguntó Rebecca algo aburrida. Las muchachas les habían prohibido salir de la casa, a excepción de Roy y Riza que irían al medico.

Jean a su lado se encogió de hombros. – Sea lo que sea, no nos concierne. Esto es entre el coronel y los Elric.

Edward lo miró enfurruñado. – Dejen de tomarse esto a broma, esta en juego la vida de tres niñas.

Todos lo miraron anonadados por la madurez de su comentario, pero fue Havoc quien nuevamente habló burlón para molestar al rubio (si no estaba el coronel, alguien tendría que enrabiar a Ed) – A ti lo único que te preocupa es que no podrás casarte con tu amiga, Jefe.

- ¡¿Qué dijiste? – Explotó, rojo como un tomate.

- Tanto tu hermano como el coronel son mejores partidos que tu. – Siguió el militar, cigarro en boca y de forma despreocupada.

Breda lo secundó con un asentimiento y los brazos cruzados. – Eres impulsivo, gruñón y bajito, claramente estas en desventaja.

Alphonse se rio por lo bajo, pero se vio en la obligación de callar ya que su hermano le estaba dirigiendo una mirada asesina que prometía mucho dolor… - ¡Ya cállense! – Grito removiéndose el cabello dorado desesperadamente.

- Yo no dudaría y erigiría al coronel. – Soltó Rebecca como si nada, seguida de una fuerte tos del rubio a su lado que casi se tragó el cigarrillo.

- ¡Ey! – Protestó el militar.

El pelirrojo se rio ante su reacción. - ¿Celoso Havoc?

- ¡Cállate Breda! – Espetó cruzándose de brazos. Fuery se reía al igual que Alphonse, y Armstrong los deslumbraba con sus músculos… a los cuales nadie parecía atender.

- Yo solo di mi opinión en caso de que tuviera que elegir entre los tres… aunque Alphonse también es bastante apuesto… - Havoc se atragantó otra vez y esta vez el menor de los Elric lo secundó.

- Sigues siendo la última opción Ed. – Comentó Fuery como si nada.

Winry resopló, haciéndose objeto de todas las miradas. – Al final seré yo quien decidirá, ¿no? Pues déjenlo estar. – Todos callaron, y el silencio incomodo volvió a reinar en la estancia…

Y como si vinieran a salvar la situación, las tres jovencitas aparecieron en el momento más oportuno. – ¡Ya volvimos!

- ¿Y bien? ¿Podemos saber ya de que va la prueba? – Preguntó Al, algo que todos estaban deseosos por oír.

Elisabeth intervino. – Todavía no, las chicas y yo debemos arreglar algunas cosas aquí, así que por favor marchaos.

- ¿Queeeee? – La queja fue generalizada.

- Si queréis saber de que va la prueba, iros de aquí y dejadnos acabar el trabajo, cuanto antes lo acabemos antes lo sabréis, pero necesitamos que os vayáis. – Puntualizó Trisha seria.

- C-claro… - Y empezaron a salir por la puerta seguidos por una serie de suspiros y gestos de hastió y malestar.

Winnie se acercó un poco a Armstrong. – Sabe, no me quieren decir como conseguir puntos para mi papa. – Y señaló a las otras dos, que desalojaban a empujones a todos.

El mayor se llevó una mano al rostro para limpiarse las lágrimas. - ¡Eso es muy cruel! Pobre criatura desdichada e ingenua, a la cual se le ha vetado el saber para obtener una victoria que le garantizará el milagro de la vida…

- Si ya, ya. – Bufó la morena, y lo sacó de allí cerrando la puerta detrás de el bigotudo musculoso. – Bien, terminemos con la instalación de las cámaras aquí.

- Claro. – Asintió la rubia de ojos azules. – Ayúdame Winnie. – Y estiró de la manga de esta para que la siguiera, aunque la chica aun parecía confundida y tratando de descifrar el intrincado mensaje de las palabras dichas por el comandante Armstrong.

…

- ¡Todo listo! Haced pasar a todos para que les expliquemos de que ira todo. – Dijo la morena, acabando de realizar la comprobación del funcionamiento de todas las cámaras.

Trisha alzó el pulgar en señal de victoria. – Okey. A eso voy. – Y salió por la puerta para llamar a todos.

Les había tomado alrededor de media hora, o quizás un poco mas, montar el cableado de la casa y comprobar la correcta instalación de las cámaras, después de todo Elisabeth era bastante buena en eso. Para ella eso era más parecido a un jobbie, tenia miles de videos de sus hermanitos pequeños, hechos por ella misma, y montarlos era algo que le encantaba.

- ¿Ya acabaron? – Dijo Havoc entrando y apagando el cigarrillo contra la base de su zapato.

Trisha se encaró a él con el pulgar en alto, señal de victoria. - ¡Dalo por hecho!

- ¿Entonces ya nos vais a explicar de que va todo esto? – Intervino Alphonse, algo más animado y nervioso por no saber exactamente lo que estaría a punto de suceder.

- Necesitamos esperar a los tíos Roy y Riza, ¿no? – Preguntó Winnie, con un dedo en la boca en señal de interrogación.

Todos iban a empezar a protestar, cuando milagrosamente la puerta de la entrada de abrió, apareciendo los dos mencionados, hablando del rey de Roma…

La expresión de Riza, imparcial como siempre no dejaba entrever mucho, sin embargo la sonrisa de niño que trataba de ocultar Mustang los delató a ambos por completo, aun así Rebecca no tardó en abalanzarse sobre su amiga, eufórica y emocionada.

- ¿Qué tal te fue Riza? ¿Y bien? – Tenía los ojos brillosos, y la expresión expectante, todos por detrás lucían de forma parecida.

- El medico nos confirmó que mi estado es positivo Rebecca. – Contestó tranquilamente.

Un grito femenino se extendió por toda la casa, y en el acto cinco pares de manos femeninas se encontraban sobre su abdomen todavía plano, abrumándola por completo, jamás pensó ser el centro de tanta atención. Roy le dio un ligero palmoteo en el hombro, y al girar a verlo se fijó en su expresión, estaba realmente feliz. Todos se abalanzaron sobre ambos, y por un momento lo único que lograron oír fue una sarta de felicitaciones y demandas de padrino o madrina.

Edward algo nervioso se aclaró la garganta tratando de alzar la voz por encima de todo aquel albedrio. - ¿Y… la prueba quemada?

- ¡La prueba de fuego! – Señaló la morena, acordándose en el acto de que debían empezarla pronto. – Bien, ahora lo explicamos…

Después de que todos estuvieran sentados, y de que la mayoría de los hombres le ofrecieran su asiento a la teniente por su estado, y se retrajeran en su invitación por la mirada asesina de Roy, las chicas pudieron comenzar.

- Bien todo va a tratar de pequeñas pruebas que los aspirantes deberán de superar, la victoria será conseguir el amor de Winry, quiero decir mama. – Atajó la rubia de ojos azules.

Winnie asintió y procedió a continuar ella. – Los tres deberán de vestirse con las ropas que les hemos preparado en la habitación de arriba, y allí se quedaran al inicio de la prueba.

La cara de incredulidad de los presentes era más que obvia, pero la morena continuó para aclarar las cosas. – Winry deberá ir a un sitio que tenemos preparado en el bosque, y tras seguir nuestras indicaciones se quedará allí hasta el final de la prueba… ¿todos conformes?

- Y nosotros… - Articuló Breda. - ¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer?

Las tres sonrieron traviesas, y casi de forma maligna, tanto que pusieron los vellos de punta a los presentes, pero fue la de ojos dorados la que contestó con su tono amenazante, derivado de su supuesta bipolaridad. – Limitaos a disfrutar del espectáculo…

Dicho y hecho, los tres aspirantes subieron a la habitación de arriba, donde usualmente dormían las tres muchachitas, y fue Elisabeth quien se quedó con ellos para explicarles todo, mientras que las otras dos se dividieron, una para llevar a Winry y la otra permaneció con los invitados.

- ¿Qué demonios? – Masculló Ed, sacando algo de una bolsa. - ¿Esto son… trajes de boda?

- Así es. – Corroboró la morena, repartiendo a los tres presentes sus supuestos atuendos.

Edward todavía parecía confuso. - ¿Y porque leches el mio es blanco? ¡Odio la leche! – Gritaba mientras zarandeaba el traje, sin saber que en el piso de bajo tenía todo un público expectante a sus reacciones.

Elisabeth se encogió de hombros. – Los trajes los hicieron Trisha y Winnie con alquimia, ella dijo que te casaste con mi madre de blanco.

- Ahhh… - El rubio mayor calló, imaginándose por un instante a Winry vestida de novia y con el a su lado, vestido exactamente como lo iba a estar en unos minutos, y sorprendentemente no le desagradó la idea.

- Apresúrate a cambiarte cuanto antes, Acero. Más rápido acabaremos con todo esto. – Lo reprendió Roy, que ya estaba abotonándose la camisa blanca.

Alphonse lo secundó. – Es verdad, hermano.

- Bien, lo único que tenéis que hacer es terminar de vestiros, y quedaros aquí hasta que os llame para salir. – Y la chica se marchó sin dejarles tiempo a protestar, usando la llave que cerraba el paño que la misma Trisha había transmutado para la ocasión.

A veces le gustaría saber alquimia, solo a veces. Pero nunca tuvo el valor de pedirle a su padre o a Ed que le enseñasen, y para cuando pudo, ya no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo. Suspiró, no tenia caso mirar en el pasado, ahora debía concentrarse en luchar el presente, por garantizarse un futuro. ¿El problema? Su futuro estaba más próximo que el de cualquiera. Ella debería ser supuestamente concebida, en unos meses, no muchos, y en el fondo le dolía que su padre destrozara su vida de aquella forma con el futuro tan prospero que le esperaba junto a Riza, y mas con un hijo en común en camino…

De todas formas ella tenia tanto derecho a existir como cualquiera de las otras dos, o de las próximas que posiblemente aparecerían, por lo que no era un acto egoísta luchar por su propia supervivencia, aun si de las tres era la mas apurada y la que sabia, menos posibilidades tenia.

Bajó las escaleras rápidamente para encontrarse con Winnie riendo junto con el resto de los adultos al ver a Ed batallar con el pantalón del traje.

Rebecca le dio una pequeña codeada a Riza. – Whooa, de seguro que te encantaría ver al coronel vestido así para ti, ¿verdad Riza? – Apuntó al ver que él se estaba anudando la corbata, y aparecía pulcramente vestido con un elegante traje de novio de color negro resplandeciente.

La rubia no respondió, pero Havoc lo hizo por ella. – El jefe Grumman lo obligará después de enterarse de esto. – Y señaló el vientre de Riza, aun entre carcajadas.

- Les pido que mantengan discreción del asunto, al menos hasta que hayamos resuelto lo que tengamos entre manos. – Contestó para hacer callar las burlas de sus compañeros.

Fuery asintió. – La teniente tiene razón, Ryan parece ser una constante en todos los posibles futuros, por lo que aun podría pasar cualquiera de los tres… - Pero el pobre teniente fue interrumpido por una andanada de carcajadas a las que no tardó en unirse.

Edward se había caído de bruces con los pantalones a medio poner, y de espaldas, encontrando de repente la cámara escondida entre el cesto de la basura, aunque por el golpe el rubio no pareció darse cuenta de ello, y se levantó ayudado por su hermano sin decir nada.

_- Pero mira que eres patoso, Acero. Y lento. – Decía Roy molesto con la situación de tener que seguir viendo al ex alquimista de acero en calzoncillos. _

_- ¡Oh, cállate Mustang! – Y un nuevo intento de subirse aquellos pantalones. – ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que sean tan grandes y se me caigan constantemente!_

_- ¿Has oído hablar de la palabra cinturón? – Se cruzó de brazos el azabache, bufando exasperado._

_Al, cansado de las constantes riñas entre ambos, cedió y le extendió su cinturón pertinente a Edward, a él tampoco le apetecía seguir viendo la ropa interior de su hermano. – Póntelo rápido Ed. – Y se lo tendió._

_El rubio lo tomó de un zarpazo y procedió a ponérselo intentando que en el proceso no se le cayesen los pantalones, de nuevo…_

_- ¿Qué tanto se ríen allí abajo? – Comentó indignado, logrando pasarse el dichoso cinturón. - ¿Alguien habrá contado un chiste?_

_- Que más da, Acero. Solo termina de vestirte, por favor. – Dijo exasperado Roy, sobándose el puente de la nariz._

_Alphonse arrugó la frente. – Seguro se burlan de nuestra situación…_

_- ¡Pues que jodidos desgraciados! – Vociferó el mayor, y otra ola de risas se oyó en el piso inferior._

Las carcajadas seguían sin parar, otros suspiraban con resignación ante la escena (mentira, en realidad solo Riza y Pinako lo hacían). Al final parecían listos los tres. – Bien, ya he recibido la señal de Trisha, conecta la segunda cámara Winnie. – Le pidió la morena entre risas a su hermana menor.

- Claro. – Asintió, y le dio al segundo monitor, que estaba justo al lado del que mostraba a los tres hombres vestidos con trajes de boda.

Ante ellos apareció Winry, mas bien su sombra, ya que la cámara parecía ubicada detrás de una cortina que dejaba entrever la sombra y silueta de la mecánica, así como sus pies, parecía estar como en un… ¿probador?

Por otro lado, los dos rubios acompañados por el moreno coronel dieron un leve respingo al notar como la televisión del cuarto donde estaban encerrados se encendía, mostrando nada mas ni nada menos, que a la Rockbell, en pleno proceso de cambiarse la ropa…

_Hemorragia nasal Elric en proceso…_

…

Cierta rubia se encontraba caminando a través de los bosques de Rizenbull, acompañado de la que posiblemente fuera una de sus futuras hijas, una de las tres que conocía, y rezaba porque no hubieran más, aunque algo en su fuero interno le decía que pronto habría mas sorpresas.

Ya le había preguntado a la muchacha, físicamente casi igual a ella, derivando su sonrisa, expresión y comportamiento, que eran un calco de los de Ed, hacia donde se dirigían exactamente, pero la respuesta siempre era la misma: en cuanto lleguemos lo sabrás.

Así que había optado por guardar silencio, y esperar a algún indicio o señal que les indicara que habían llegado al lugar de destino. Una casita al fondo, con pinta de abandonada y que juraría no haber visto nunca se le figuró como la posible opción, al acercarse un poco mas, se dio cuenta de que estaba hecha mediante una transmutación alquímica, por lo que pensó acertadamente que si habían llegado al lugar indicado.

- ¿Es este el lugar? – Señaló a pesar de estar casi absolutamente convencida de ello.

- Si, aquí es. Entra dentro y ponte lo que hay en la bolsa, yo tengo que volver con el resto. – Le dijo rápidamente la menor, apresurándose a volver sobre sus pasos.

Winry obedeció al instante, determinada a acabar ya con lo que fuera que fuese aquella dichosa prueba endemoniada. Entró con calma, y lo primero que divisó fue la bolsa del suelo, curiosa, se aproximó para ver que era lo que contenía su interior.

- ¡Un momento! ¿Esto es un traje de novia? – Chilló al punto de ponerse histérica por tener aquel objeto entre las manos en un momento como ese.

Trisha paró en seco y se rio. – Apresúrate a ponértelo, lo necesitaremos para la prueba de fuego.

- ¿Pero que…? ¿Por qué tengo yo que ir vestida de novia? – Esperó una contestación convincente, pero la joven no la dejó mediar.

- Solo póntelo. – Y se apresuró, saltando entre los matojos y los arbustos para llegar lo antes posible, no quería perderse por nada del mundo la cara de su padre al contemplar aquella escena. A la vez que pulsaba el pequeño interruptor que había guardado en su pantalón, que daría comunicación directa con el de Elisabeth, siendo así la señal de inicio.

La pobre mecánica, se encontraba todavía con el vestido de un blanco inmaculado entre las manos… Suspiró, si no le quedaba otra… Observó a su alrededor, el espacio era francamente pequeño, apenas cuatro paredes con no mas de un metro cuadrado, lo estrictamente necesario para el uso al que estaba destinado. Aquello parecía mas bien un probador de aquellos que había en los centros comerciales, pero elaborado alquímicamente. Sabiendo que no le quedaba otra, la Rockbell procedió a cambiarse rezando porque a ningún extraño se le ocurriese pasar por allí e investigar, de lo contrario esas niñas entrometidas se meterían en un buen lio.

- Está bien… - Soltó resignada, y empezó a desvestirse… Sin darse cuenta de que justo en el marco del pequeño espejo que había frente a ella, se encontraba instalada una cámara que daba acceso directo a la habitación de tres particulares hombres, y que otra se hallaba justo detrás de la cortina que servía para tapar la cabina.

Aquel iba a ser un día largo…

…

- ¿Qué diablos…? ¡Winry! – Explotó el mayor de los Elric, adquiriendo un tono de cara igualable al de la capa que solía portar.

Alphonse no daba crédito a lo que veía, pero tampoco apartaba la mirada. – Hermano… ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Por qué estamos viendo a Winry…?

Un video en directo de la mecánica cambiando su vestuario había sido suficiente para acabar con la cordura de ambos hermanos, Roy por su parte permanecía mas sereno.

- No entiendo porque os escandalizáis tanto, lleva la ropa interior puesta, así que seria como si la vierais en bañador. – Dijo tranquilo.

- ¡Cállate Mustang! ¡Eres un depravado por estar mirando! – Bramaba Edward, con los celos a punto de estallar, y la incredulidad palpable en el rostro.

El coronel frunció el entrecejo, y se cruzó de brazos. – Yo no estoy necesitado en ese aspecto… al contrario que vosotros dos, por lo que puedo ver. – Y soltó una pequeña risotada.

El rubio mayor iba a protestar, pero se quedó perplejo al ver como su hermano pequeño no dejaba de mirar asombrado a su amiga de la infancia. - ¡Alphonse!

- ¿Qué quieres Ed…? – Susurró en un hilillo como hipnotizado.

Edward no cabía en su asombro, no conocía aquella parte de su hermano. – Esto… ¡esto no es apto para menores de dieciocho!

Roy ya no pudo contener la carcajada, el espectáculo que armaban ambos Elric por ver a una mujer en ropa interior…

- ¡Hermano! – Chilló el pequeño al ver como Ed se abalanzaba sobre el tapándole los ojos. - ¡Ya cumplí mis dieciocho!

- ¡Los cumpliste demasiado recientemente! ¡Aun no puedes ver estas cosas! – Se justificaba Edward entre gritos y subido en la espalda del menor, con el sonido de fondo de las risas del azabache.

- ¡Mustang deja de mirar! – Gritaba indignado, a la vez que daba vueltas pues su hermano trataba de sacárselo de encima.

El coronel se encogió de hombros conteniendo la risotada. – No me importa, Acero. – Y le dio la espalda a la pantalla con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

El alboroto que los dos rubios estaban causando era por no decir menos escandaloso, y gracioso a la vez, al menos el grupito de bajo se lo estaba pasando de lo lindo. Mustang por su parte, se había limitado a esperar sentado en la cama a que aquellos dos dejaran de pelearse, o a que en derivación la rubia acabara de colocarse el traje de novia. Edward y Alphonse se rebozaban como albóndigas por el suelo, estirándose los pelos y descolocándose el traje, entre gritos y zarpazos… todo ocasionado por la pobre muchacha que aun no tenia ni idea de que la estaban observando.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Quién de los tres es el ganador de la primera prueba? – Dijo la morena, aguantándose la risa al ver a los dos contrincantes de su padre peleando de aquella manera.

- ¿Esto… esto era una prueba? – Havoc se hizo oír por encima de las carcajadas del grupo.

Winnie asintió. – Sip.

- Queríamos ver como reaccionarían esos tres después de ver a Winry… ya saben – Les explicó Trisha.

- ¡El jefe es un cabrón con suerte! – Espetó el rubio, cigarro en boca.

Breda le dio una colleja. – Contrólate Havoc, no vaya a ser que te ganes otra. – Rebecca se rio ante el comentario del pelirrojo.

- ¿Entonces…? – Fuery los interrumpió para saber la respuesta de los jueces, todos expectantes a las palabras de Pinako y Den.

- Creo que es mas que evidente quien se comportó mejor durante esta estupidez. – Añadió en tono enfadado la mayor del grupo. – El coronel Roy Mustang demostró un comportamiento ejemplar al no mirar a mi nieta en ese estado… aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de esos dos… - Terminó amenazante dirigiéndose a ambos Elric.

- ¡Si! – Elisabeth alzó los brazos entusiasmada, Den solo ladró como confirmando la aseveración de su dueña.

- Así que el coronel Mustang ganó por ser un caballero… - Dijo Armstrong perfilando su bigote rubio.

Havoc dio una calada, y Rebecca a su lado habló desganada. – Eso fue muy sencillo…

- ¡Pero es solo la primera de muchas! – Intervino la rubia de ojos azules, algo desconcertada y decepcionada con el comportamiento de su padre y tío.

Winnie se levantó de su asintió cómicamente apoyando a su hermana mayor. – Woooh, continuemos con las siguientes.

Winry ya había terminado de cambiarse y estaba pidiendo que alguien fuera por ella, mientras que en la casa, se estaban turnando por ver quien subía a calmar los ánimos. De pronto Roy apareció por la escalera, ahorrándoles el trabajo a todos, con cada Elric colgando de un brazo y la expresión de cansancio en la cara.

- ¿Nos dicen como continuamos? Pesan más de lo que parece… - Y señaló a los dos rubios pesos muertos a cada costado de su cuerpo.

…

Esta vez las chiquillas los habían guiado al jardín de fuera, la pobre mecánica que ya había sido recogida minutos antes se encontraba sentada con todos. Obviamente nadie dijo nada de la prueba anterior, pero le resultó extraño que ninguno de los hermanos fuera capaz de mirarla siquiera a la cara, y que cuando lo hacían volteaban nerviosos o se ponían completamente rojos, sobretodo Ed.

- ¿Y… ahora que? – Intervino Al, algo avergonzado.

Trisha se golpeó los labios con el dedo índice pensativa. – Err…

A decir verdad, no tenían casi nada pensado, lo de la prueba de fuego había sido una invención espontanea de su hermana mayor el día anterior, y ahora las tres tenían que salvarse el trasero mutuamente.

- ¡Flores! – Saltó la de ojos dorados, brincando entre los jardines y embriagándose con el aroma de las plantas asilvestradas.

_¡Eso es!_

- ¡Flores! – Dijo también la Elric, pero porque se le había ocurrido una nueva prueba.

- ¿Qué os ha dado a todas con las flores? – Bramó un cortado Edward.

Elisabeth que había adivinado las intenciones de su hermana al mirar la expresión de sus ojos procedió a explicar lo siguiente. – Flores… tendréis que confeccionar un ramo para la boda.

- ¡¿Qué boda? – Gritaron cuatro voces dispares, incluyendo a Roy y Winry.

- Hipotéticamente hablando. – Soltó la morena rodando los ojos, evidentemente no iba a obligar a nadie a casarse, sino su padre ya haría tiempo que estaría comprometido.

Un suspiro general se hizo presente. Las chicas se miraron entre si, asintiendo delante del nuevo plan. – Tenéis que recoger un bonito ramo de flores y declararos a Winry, como si le pidierais que se casara con vosotros. – Apuntó la rubia de ojos azules, con la confirmación de sus parientes.

Tres bufidos masculinos se escucharon, y un bufido de resignación acompañándolos. – ¡Muevan el culo rápido si quieren acabar pronto con esto! – Los regañó sorpresivamente la bipolar mas pequeña de las tres.

Rápidamente, y entre las risas de los demás, los tres chicos se pusieron a confeccionar un bonito ramo de flores para su posible futura esposa. El resto los esperaba sentados entre el césped, y disfrutando del soleado día que había decidido salir hoy.

La protagonista y principal atracción de todo, se hallaba sentada en un tocón, al medio del campo, cansada ya de tanto juego, pero con esperanzas de que cierto rubio anotara algún punto a su marcador…

Al cabo de un poco más de media hora, los tres parecieron ir volviendo, cada uno por un camino. Edward parecía enfadado pues se había encontrado con alguno de sus vecinos, que se habían reído al verlo vestido de aquella forma, los otros dos parecían mas clamados, sobretodo el moreno, que conservaba la frialdad.

Como ninguno de los Elric se prestaba a empezar decidió hacerlo el mismo, adelantándose a ambos rubios y posándose en frente de la rubia, con un público expectante a su inminente declaración.

Roy tragó saliva, estaba nervioso aunque no lo exteriorizara. – Señorita Rockbell… - Y se arrodilló frente a la chica, alzando un ramo de rosas de color rosa claro, Ed parecía hervir en celos ante la escena. - Las rosas de color rosado tienen un significado de agradecimiento o también podemos trasmitir con ellas aprecio y cariño hacia las personas que las reciben. – Se detuvo.

- Al recibir rosas de este color, sabrás que la persona que te lo ha ofrecido es de fiar. Puedes confiar en ella y en sus propósitos. – Otra vez una pausa, trataba de explicar sus únicas intenciones con aquel floral ramo. - Si el color es rosa suave, en lugar de agradecimiento, estaremos demostrando admiración y simpatía…

Todos parecían algo anonadados por lo que decía su superior, sabían de sobra que él era todo un casanova y experto en citas, pero nunca esperaron que supiera tanto sobre las flores que regalaba. A decir verdad, la única que no se sorprendía era cierta rubia teniente, que conocía a la perfección lo detallista que era el.

- Eso es lo que quiero explicarle, no puedo ofrecerle mas que mi amistad señorita Rockbell, y mi incondicional ayuda si alguna vez me necesita para algo… por eso estas flores son rosa claro, es lo único que le puedo entregar. – Y se levantó acabando su improvisado discurso, entregándole el ramo de flores perfectamente envuelto en una tela blanca con matices rosa suave.

Winry aceptó aquella bonita ofrenda, comprendiendo lo que él le decía, y aliviada a su vez. – Muchas gracias, coronel Mustang, lo mismo para usted.

Roy asintió y se marchó de la escena, sentándose con sus subordinados, al lado de la teniente. - ¿A que venia todo ese discursito floral, coronel? – Comentó jocoso el rubio del grupo.

- Havoc si tuvieras citas mas a menudo sabrías que no se puede ir regalando flores a cualquiera, cada una tiene un significado especifico. – En verdad disfrutaba fastidiar a su subordinado.

- Ahí te ha dado, Havoc. – Y Breda le palmeó el hombro, Rebecca a su lado se reía.

Los dos hermanos se miraban nerviosos, retándose con los ojos, ninguno daba el primer paso, ambos estaban demasiado cortados como para hacerlo. Pero al final Ed fue quien dio el primer paso vacilante, con las piernas temblando cual gelatina, luego dio otro y Al terminó por concederle el turno algo aliviado.

- Wi… Winry. – Le temblaba la voz tanto o mas de lo que tiritaba el.

La chica también estaba algo inquieta, de los tres, al que más miedo tenia a su declaración era la del mayor de los Elric, sobretodo por lo acontecido el día de antes. Edward se le plantó delante con un poco maltrecho ramo de lo que parecían ser claveles, envueltos en un trozo de tela blanquecino.

Extendió sus dos manos a ella, con el nerviosismo imperante. – Yo… ¡¿Quieres casarte conmigo? – La determinación se reflejaba claramente en sus ojos, haciéndole pensar a la mecánica si lo decía en serio o estaba obligado por la prueba.

- No se lo que significaran los claveles rojos… pero quiero casarme contigo… - Había dejado sin habla a todos los presentes, hasta a su hermano que no se creía lo serio que estaba. – Ahora que soy mas alto que tu ya no me podrás rechazar. – Y dio una leve risita.

Winry también se rio, por la alusión de el de aquel momento cuando eran pequeños en que ambos hermanos se había peleado por ver quien se casaría con ella, y ella misma los había rechazado a ambos por ser mas bajitos.

- Tonto… - Y se sonrojó. – Los claveles rojos significan "Estoy loco por ti" y los rosas "Te quiero con pasión"...

Edward se arrodilló a su lado para susurrarle y que ninguno de los presentes escuchara sus siguientes palabras. - ¿Y que de todo lo anterior no es verdad? – La sonrisa cómplice de el hizo que la chica se ruborizara mucho mas, ¡¿Ed se le acababa de declarar?

El chico se levantó, y le dejo el ramo entre sus manos, esperando porque su hermano no estropeara el momento. Al temblaba y sudaba frio, ahora era su turno… así que avanzó vacilante hacia su rubia amiga, sin saber muy bien que decir.

El chico le extendió un precioso ramo de rosas amarillas, de un dorado tenue. – Winry yo… cogí estas porque me recordaron al color de tu pelo, y… bueno siempre hemos sido amigos…

La muchacha centraba su atención en el, pero después de lo dicho por el hermano mayor, estaba lejos de concentrarse en el pobre Alphonse. – Una vez me pelee con mi hermano por saber quien se casaría contigo… pero… Mei… - Admitió algo avergonzado y tartamudeante, no creía ser justo en aquella situación, sabiendo lo que la chica de Xing sentía por el, y con el cariño que le había cogido.

- Entiendo Al. – Y asintió comprensiva, aceptando el ramo. - ¿Amigos?

- Claro. – Admitió el pequeño de los Elric aliviado con una sonrisa, quería aclarar ese punto de la situación. – Amigos.

…

El tren no tardaría en llegar, habían decidido que ese seria su último día allí, pues no encontraron mas pistas, a pesar de saber que alguien andaba tras ellos. Lo mejor seria volver a East City, donde habían aparecido las tres niñas, por si alguna mas decidía hacer acto de presencia, cuanto antes las encontraran a todas, antes solucionarían aquella situación.

El día anterior, después de la prueba, Pinako indecisa no había elegido ganador, muy a pesar de que Den se volcara encima de Edward como siempre hacia y Trisha quisiese determinar aquello como un punto a su favor. El resto pruebas se basaron en actos simples como preparar la cena, elaborar un bonito tarjetón para la invitación de la boda, el discurso de la cena, el menú que elegirían, el sitio para la luna de miel y finalmente un concurso de preguntas todas ellas sobre la vida de convivencia entre recién casados. El ganador había sido claramente Roy, Alphonse lo seguía algo por detrás, y muy en el fondo se hallaba un irritado Edward.

Después de todo, la afamada prueba de fuego solo había sido un atajo de ideas sueltas que habían confeccionado las tres muchachas en el poco tiempo del que disponían, en definitiva, un desastre. Y por supuesto a Winry jamás se le informó del contenido de la primera prueba. El tren aulló a lo lejos, señalando que estaba próximo y pronto todos podrían embarcar, rumbo a sus respectivos hogares…

- Adiós abuela, tratare de mantenerte informada sobre la situación. – Dijo la rubia despidiéndose cariñosamente de su familiar.

Pinako asintió. – Estaré esperando noticias suyas.

Todos terminaron por despedirse y subieron al tren junto con sus pertenencias, dispuestos a enfrentar lo que fuese que estuviera esperándolos de vuelta, la situación daba miedo.

- ¿Creéis que nos encontraremos con alguna sorpresa al volver? – Comentó curioso Fuery a sus compañeros, habían optado por sentarse como a la ida, así que en ese mismo asiento estaba toda la brigada.

Havoc se sobó el cuello con cansancio. – No se me ocurre de quien mas podrían aparecer hijas…

- Espero que ninguno de nosotros se vea implicado. – Intervino Breda, algo nervioso.

- De todas formas… no concibo como Winry pueda acabar con alguno de ustedes, tendría que ser un accidente, como con el coronel. – Continuó especulando Rebecca.

Armstrong asintió sabiendo que eso era verdad, aunque no había nada improbable según lo acontecido hasta ahora. - Sea como sea… todo lo que nos queda por hacer es esperar… el tiempo nos dirá la verdad…

El conjunto secundó la seria afirmación de su comandante, y se limitaron a callar y acomodarse, aun les quedaba un largo viaje por delante a todos… y quizás mas de una sorpresa a la vuelta…

…

**Y hasta aquí el séptimo capítulo, ¿y bien? Espero que os haya gustado y os pareciera entretenido jeje =)… ¿aparecerán mas niñas? ¿Qué será del pobre Winry si eso llega a pasar? Y lo más importante… ¿averiguará Winnie como conseguir puntos para su padre al fin?**

**Todo esto y mucho más en el próximo capítulo: Omake I: ¡Feliz cumpleaños Trisha! Quiero aclarar que este será como un capitulo especial, y tratará sobre la vida de Trisha en este caso, ajenos a la trama del fic, habrá un Omake de cada una de las niñas, aunque no les diré cuantos hay en total jeje.**

Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que hayáis marcado la casilla de favourite o alerts, ya sea de story o author =)

**Nos vemos, bessos! Andy ;D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: fullmetal alchemist no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes tampoco, sino a la gran y maravillosa Hiromu Arakawa -sensei.**

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que todo les vaya bien, y sin mas que decir os dejo con el capitulo. Lamento la demora una vez más, pero ya parece inevitable, los capítulos son largos, y cuestan bastante jeje.

**Advertencia:** Bueno, quiero aclarar, por si les parece raro, que este capitulo es un Omake (fuera de la trama original del fic) va dedicado solo a Trisha, un día en su futuro alternativo y en su vida, y como terminó por desaparecer para viajar al pasado. Las otras niñas aquí no aparecerán, porque no existen, y es solo para mostrar el futuro si es Trisha quien gana. Haré lo mismo mas adelante con las demás, así podréis ver la vida de cada una de las posibles hijas de Winry jeje. Espero que lo disfruten.

**Gracias a todos los que se han tomado el tiempo para leer mi historia y un especial agradecimiento a la gente que se ha tomado la molestia de dejar reviews. ****Muchísimas gracias a:** **Rukia Kurosaki-Cha****n,** **peqelulu, ****fandita-eromena, ****Edwin29, ****BlueCat-DeathDestiny****, ****yimel elric****, Estanislao Salieri, ****andy-okulos****, ****Dark-hime7****, ****Paura'Phantomhive****, ****BlueWindow y midori mitzuki 2****, ****dibo22****, ****yuki kanade****, Little Hoshi y ****ivekag****.**

**Un giro inesperado**

* * *

><p><strong>VIII<strong>

**Omake I: ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Trisha!**

* * *

><p>Corría a gran velocidad por los arenosos caminos de aquel pequeño pueblo, levantando una humareda considerable de polvo amarillento a su paso, como hacían los personajes de sus dibujos preferidos cuando echaban a correr. ¿Una explicación? Tenía prisa, estaba ansiosa. Desgraciadamente para ella, se había parado a pensar demasiado tarde, que corriendo de esa forma, mas con el calor, acabaría sudada, despeinada y totalmente desarreglada… y eso era lo que menos quería. De hecho las pasadas noches apenas si había podido dormir bien, nerviosa como se encontraba, en consecuencia, unas pequeñas ojeras violáceas se situaban debajo de sus ojos, agregando una palidez innecesaria por el nerviosismo y el malestar, que las hacían destacar un poco mas si cabe. Su aspecto en general, no podía ser peor, y justo ahora, cuando quería estar radiante para <em>el<em>… tras meses sin verlo…

Llegó brincando a la estación, tratando de recuperar el aliento lo antes posible, y posicionando para ello las palmas de sus manos sobre las rodillas, cuerpo inclinado hacia adelante y boca entreabierta, tratando de atrapar la mayor cantidad de aire posible que ahora les faltaba a sus pulmones. Dirigió sus ojos celeste hacia el único reloj algo oxidado que había, para su suerte, indicaba que todavía restaban unos cinco minutos para que el tren a Rizenbull llegara, y tenia comprobado que nunca era puntual del todo, hecho que le proporcionaba unos minutos mas de lo estrictamente necesario, pero que agradecía enormemente tener.

Caminó directa al único baño que había allí, de hecho era la única persona, como esperaba, por lo que no tendría que hacer cola, menos que alguien la reconociera con aquellas pintas. Nada mas ingresó, pudo observar su reflejo en el espejo que había en la pared, ¡por dios parecía una pordiosera! Las chanclas de color claro que llevaba, sucias de la arena polvorienta del camino, así como sus pies hasta poco debajo de la altura de sus rodillas, el pantalón corto vaquero oscuro desarreglado, la camiseta de tirantes ajustada y del mismo color rojo que ella amaba y solía llevar siempre, mojada por su propio sudor y húmeda de la calor en el ambiente. El cabello, de aquel amarillo lacio que poseía idéntico al de su madre, desarreglado por completo, con mechones rebeldes que se escapaban aquí y allá, otros adhiriéndose a su frente y nuca, contando con el deplorable aspecto de su rostro, enrojecido por correr tanto, y con bolsas bajo los ojos no ayudaba en nada.

Bufando sonoramente, se retrajo la camiseta, sabiendo que nadie la podría ver, y salpicó su cuerpo con el agua que salía del grifo (el que usualmente utilizaba la gente para lavarse las manos tras salir del baño), retirando los posibles restos de sudor, mojo también las piernas, sabiendo que el sol del exterior la secaría casi al instante. Sacudió las chanclas, retirando las nubes de polvo que inundaban sus pies, por ultimo se colocó de nuevo la camiseta y observó como podría arreglar la exagerada rojez de su cara. Mojó la nuca y la parte trasera de las orejas, para enfriarse, después puso la cara directamente bajo el grifo, y porque no, bebió un poco. Incorporándose de nuevo, arregló el pelo todo lo que pudo, y a fin de cuentas, había conseguido un aspecto bastante decente, al menos mucho más que su primera impresión.

Sonriendo, saltó cantarina fuera del establecimiento, esperando pacientemente porque el llegara, porque todos lo hicieran, pero sobretodo tenia unas ganas inmensas de ver a la persona que llevaba semanas robándole el sueño, al culpable se sus ojeras por así decirlo. El problema era la distancia que los separaba, en la época que su padre viajaba, se tardaba alrededor de tres días, ahora con la incorporación años atrás del fuhrer Mustang a la cima, y los nuevos avances que había traído consigo su reinado, se tardaba alrededor de un día, y solo debían de hacer un transbordo para llegar del pequeño Rizenbull a Central. Las cosas habían cambiado mucho en tan pocos años… Pero confiaba plenamente en el, a pesar de poseer la fama de su padre con las mujeres, a pesar de todo, él había decidido seguir a su lado, y la constante corriente de cartas que se escribían era prueba mas que fehaciente de ello.

El sonido del tren la sacó de sus cavilaciones internas de adolescente enamorada, ellos estaban a punto de llegar, el… Pronto, la mancha de humo se hizo visible y tras ella, toda la maquina ferroviaria. No se sorprendió de ver que era la única que esperaba paciente en la estación, como tampoco le sorprendería en nada que ellos fuesen los únicos en bajar de allí. De todas formas, Rizenbull era un pueblo más bien solitario, donde todos conocían a todos, y vivían juntos y en harmonía, nada más. Pronto y haciendo un sonoroso estruendo chirriante paró en seco y la puerta de metal se abrió, tan fuerte como el desbocado latido de su corazón, que amenazaba con romperle las costillas y salírsele del pecho en cualquier momento. Y entonces el salió, fue el primero en bajar, con aquella sonrisa a la que era tan adicta…

_Ryan Mustang_. Su amor de infancia, su mejor amigo, su primer beso, su todo… en definitiva, el chico del que estaba perdidamente enamorada. Él era en apariencia muy similar a su padre, un rostro aniñado pero maduro a la vez, joven y hermoso, el cabello esparcido desprolijamente sobre su frente, muy similar al de su progenitor, quizás ligeramente más revuelto, pero de un deslumbrante color dorado, como su madre. La tez pálida, propio de las gentes de el interior, y unos enigmáticos ojos negros, azabache, pequeños como rendijas pero cautivantes, y para terminar, una encantadora sonrisa que agraciaba aun mas su agradable compañía. Vestía una camiseta de tirantes negra, y encima de esta otra con el cuello doblado, de un color beige claro, desabrochada y arremangada hasta los codos, una de las manos en los bolsillos, la otra agarrando el asa de su maleta. Unos pantalones vaqueros claro, y unas corrientes deportivas negras y blancas, simple, pero irremediablemente sexi, al menos para ella.

Suspiró con un leve sonrojo, y le dedicó la mejor de sus sonrisas, alzando el brazo en señal de saludo, a lo que el no tardó en responder, ansioso como estaba por volverla a ver. Tras el chico descendió saltando los escalones el pequeño de los Mustang, un emblemático jovencito, de adorables cabellos oscuros y radiantes ojos azules, Chris Mustang. Detrás del menor, su hermana Elisabeth, de largos cabellos castaño claro y bellos ojos rojizos, era indudablemente muy parecida a su madre, y por descontado poseía una belleza sin igual, la razón por la que seguramente tardaría en tener novio, era según la propia Trisha, su padre, quien descendía acompañado de su esposa justo al momento. El fuhrer Roy Mustang, junto con Riza Hawkeye, su esposa, secretaria y guardaespaldas personal, en resumen, sus tíos, su familia.

- ¡Hola a todos, bienvenidos! – Los saludó de forma efusiva, estaba realmente contenta de verlos allí.

- ¡Hola! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos! ¿Todo bien? ¿El enano de tu padre sigue dando tantos problemas? ¡Feliz cumpleaños! – Una sarta de preguntas llegaron de improviso, así como los saludos individuales de cada uno, que no dudó en corresponder, Chris inclusive se lanzó sobre ella para abrazarla, Elisabeth se sumó.

El único que permaneció estoico y con una de sus manos en el bolsillo fue el, hermosa sonrisa plasmada en el rostro, observándola con cariño. Todos sabían lo que pasaba entre ambos, pero nunca nadie se había dignado a mediar palabra, sobretodo por la pobre sensibilidad de Edward Elric, quien dudaba soportara semejante bomba.

- Nos adelantaremos. – Anunció nada discreto el pequeño moreno, agarrando de la mano a sus padres para dejarles un breve instante a solas, aunque solo fuese el camino de vuelta a la casa.

Trisha se quedó muy quieta, y él se acercó de forma lenta, sin hacer desaparecer su sonrisa, dejó su rostro a escasos centímetros y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, uno que la hizo sonrojar salvajemente. – Tenia ganas de verte. – Le confesó sin mermar la distancia.

- Yo… yo también. – Logró articular nerviosa.

- ¿Caminata apresurada y aseo en el baño de la estación? – Sonrisa pretenciosa, la había descubierto, de todas formas él era quien mejor la conocía en el mundo.

La pregunta, mas bien afirmación la afligió un poco, el si se había dado cuenta de su aspecto desaliñado, de los restos de agua sobre su cuerpo que aun no se secaban, la sombra bajo sus ojos… Ryan era muy observador.

- ¿Tanto se me nota? – Tono tratando de sonar burlón.

- Te conozco demasiado. – Aseguró, y era verdad.

- Lo haces. – Confirmó con una tímida sonrisa.

El acortó nuevamente toda distancia para posicionar un beso en su otra mejilla. – Estas preciosa… – Y sacó la mano que tenia en su bolsillo para extenderla delante suyo. - ¿Vamos?

Trisha no dudo en tomarla, abochornada y totalmente sonrojada, aunque de todas formas, si había ido allí a recibirlos, era por la mera y simple razón de pasar mas tiempo en su compañía, ya que su padre no era tan tolerante con verlos de esa forma, Edward era muy sensible en lo que a su _pequeña_ se refería. Ryan le dio un leve apretón, dirigiéndole una mirada significativa, y ella no podía estar más feliz.

- Trisha… - La llamó despacio.

- ¿Si? – Volteó curiosa, adoraba el tacto de su mano.

- Feliz cumpleaños. – Declaro con una sonrisa, y afianzó el agarre de sus manos, ella solo esperaba que aquel momento pudiese durar lo máximo posible. Ryan era su mundo ahora.

…

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la casa Elric, aunque estaba un poco alejada de la estación, y considerablemente también del pueblo. Años atrás, poco después de que Winry y él se casaran, Edward había decidido reconstruir la que fuera su casa, para tener mayor intimidad el y la rubia y empezar a formar una familia, ya que seguían viviendo en la casa de los Rockbell con Al y la abuela Pinako. Así que, con la ayuda de su hermano, su por aquel entonces recién estrenada esposa, un grupo de amigos y gente del pueblo, consiguieron levantar el nuevo hogar de los Elric.

Era allí donde se dirigían, puesto que tanto Ed como Winry vivían en esa casa junto a sus dos hijos, la abuela de la mecánica, seguía en su casa, bastante más vieja, pero fuerte y trabajadora todavía. El fuhrer Mustang y su familia visitaban aquel lugar de vez en cuando, usualmente por los cumpleaños de los menores Elric (como era este uno de los casos), o en alguna festividad o celebración, no faltaban tampoco, claro esta, las visitas esporádicas. Hecho que llevo a que se estableciera una fuerte amistad entre los hijos de ambos, muy a pesar de los dos padres, que continuaban con su ridícula enemistad.

- ¡Ya te tardabas coronel bastardo! – Salió Edward a recibirlos con su típica sonrisa de siempre. El paso de los años no le había hecho mucha mella, en realidad se mantenía tan activo como siempre, su cabello dorado y largo, recogido en una cola, con dos mechones rebeldes cayendo delante y una inusual antenita que compartía con sus dos hijos en el medio. Hacia tiempo ya que decidió dejarse barba, una muy parecida a la que portara su padre Hohenheim, haciéndolo ver casi igual, su rostro parecía mas adulto y aun así, no olvidaba la jovialidad adolescente.

- Es Fuhrer Mustang, Acero. Veo que sigues tan enano y molesto como siempre. – Acidez y sonrisa arrogante, él tampoco había cambiado nada. Mustang, mas de una década mayor que el mentado ex alquimista de Acero, podía estar orgulloso de su físico envidiable, aun y con todo, su rostro seguía demostrando aquellas facciones aniñadas y contradictoriamente masculinas, con alguna arruga eso si, estigma del paso del tiempo. Su cabello azabache, seguía como tal, pero con una sombra canosa a ambos lados, y retirado hacia atrás, y aunque en ocasiones había determinado dejarse barba o bigote, su teniente siempre había acabado obligándolo a recuperar su aspecto prolijo y afeitado de antaño, como lucia ahora.

- ¡A quien llamas enano, bastardo! ¡Recuerda que crecí bastante! – Y dio dos anchas zancadas para posicionarse a su par, casi iguales, solo que Ed seguía siendo un poco mas bajo. - ¡Ves! – Y utilizó su mano para señalar que llegaba un poco más arriba de la frente al alquimista de fuego.

Roy ensanchó su sonrisa. – Aun te faltan tres centímetros para alcanzarme, Acero.

- ¡Tres míseros centímetros! ¡Ya no puedes llamarme enano! – Rezongó, aquella plática era habitual, así que el resto de presentes ya estaban acostumbrados. Ed expiró cansado y se separó un poco, sobándose la nuca. – En fin…

El moreno extendió su mano. – Tiempo sin vernos… me alegro de que todo vaya bien. – El otro asintió y le devolvió la sonrisa, estrechándole la mano, al fin, a modo de saludo, respondiendo con un "igualmente".

La puerta se abrió, distrayendo la atención de los presentes, la esposa del rubio acababa de aparecer. – Oh, tiempo sin verlos, Mustang-san, Riza-san. – Winry Rockbell, la amiga de la infancia de los Elric, la mujer de Edward y madre de sus hijos, la mecánica de automails. Al igual que su esposo, conservaba la vitalidad de su juventud, y no parecía haber envejecido mucho tampoco, el largo y lacio cabello rubio era ahora un poco mas corto, llegando varios centímetros por debajo de los hombros, y aquellos iris azulados rebosaban de alegría y vida, como siempre lo había hecho.

- Ha pasado tiempo, Winry-chan, Edward-kun. – Saludó la siempre correcta Hawkeye amablemente, ella seguía siendo indiscutiblemente y a pesar de su edad, una mujer atractiva, conservaba unos rasgos juveniles, con alguna pequeña arruga producto de la edad, pero apenas perceptible. Los ojos rojizos llenos de la determinación que siempre la caracterizó, y los largos cabellos dorados, aun y cortarlos varias veces, siempre había acabado cediendo a dejarlos largos de nuevo, por petición expresa de su marido, y así los levaba ahora, aunque recogidos en su tirante y habitual agarre, como en sus tiempos de teniente en la milicia.

- Tío Edward, tía Winry. – Saltó el menor del grupo, Chris sabia que debía respetar los saludos de los mayores primero, pero pasado ese momento, el tenia total libertad para saltar encima del rubio y abrazarlo. Elisabeth se sumó al saludo.

Posteriormente, y tras todos los abrazos y apretones de mano, apareció Edwin por la puerta, el mayor de los hermanos Elric, bostezando y rascando su nuca. El chico, era alrededor de un año menor que Ryan y un gran amigo de este último, era increíblemente parecido a su padre, cabellos dorados, con dos mechones (algo más cortos que los de Ed) por delante, y un pequeño pingano en el centro, aunque lo llevaba corto en la nuca, los ojos igualmente dorados y la misma sonrisa aniñada del ex alquimista. La gran diferencia entre ambos era que Edwin resultaba ser bastante alto para su edad, bebía encantado la leche y tenia una insana, según Edward, afición por los automails. – Buenos días a todos. – Fue el único que pareció darse cuenta de la cercanía de su hermana con su mejor amigo, pero llevaba tiempo conociendo de la naturaleza de la relación de ambos, por lo que solo sonrió y le tendió el puño al otro rubio.

- Hace mucho que no nos vemos, Edwin. – Y chocó el puño con este, siempre se saludaban de la misma forma.

Pasados unos minutos, y tras intercambiar unas palabras sobre como habían estado y como había sido el largo viaje en tren, entraron todos al interior de la casa, donde estaba la abuela Pinako en la cocina, quien los saludó alegremente. Alphonse y su mujer Mei, llegarían en la tarde, junto a sus hijos Lynn y Albert, para celebrar el catorce cumpleaños de la pequeña Trisha.

…

- Y dinos… ¿Qué has averiguado?

Dos pares de ojos se encontraban puestos en el, unos dorados y otros azabache. – ¡Algo interesante! – Contestó contento.

- Cuéntanoslo. – Demandó el mayor de los hombres.

- Está bien. – Soltó Chris entusiasmado por el existo de su ultima misión de espionaje e infiltración, y abrió una pequeña libreta, donde tenia apuntado todo lo que había visto.

Ambos padres aguantaron la respiración inconscientemente, esperando por la información que el pequeño morenito estaba a punto de proporcionarles. – 16:24 pm, los sospechosos salen de la casa…

No era un secreto ya, que entre el mayor de los Mustang y la menor de los Elric, parecía haber una relación algo más allá de una simple amistad. Los padres de ambos, por supuesto no iban a dejar pasar la oportunidad de averiguar si aquello era verdad, por ello había empleado y sobornado con una exagerada cantidad de dulces al pequeño de todos, quien increíblemente tenía una asombrosa capacidad para escabullirse sin ser visto, espiar en silencio y recolectar todo tipo de información. No por nada, Chris Mustang, tenia la intención de alistarse al ejército en cuanto tuviese la edad, aunque ahora solo contara con siete años, de sus hermanos, era el único que contemplaba la idea de alistarse a la milicia, y el único también que no había mostrado simpatía por la alquimia. Había sido el encargado entonces, de espiar a su hermano mayor y a su "prima" Trisha, cuando se encontraran a solas, recolectar la información y traerla de vuelta para su padre y su tío Ed, que esperaban impacientes, ahora por saciar las dudas sobre sus hijos. – 16:25 pm, hablan con Lynn, quien les pregunta que iban a hacer. Ellos contestan que irán de paseo. Lynn les sonríe… de forma extraña.

- ¿Cómo que extraña? – Interrumpió Ed.

- ¡Como si ella misma fuese cómplice del delito! – Afirmó levantando un dedo, ambos tragaron saliva por las palabras del menor.

Al igual que Edwin, Lynn la hija mayor de Alphonse, una chica de pelo moreno, rasgos orientales y grandes ojos dorados, que contaba con trece años, sabía lo que ocurría entre su prima y el Mustang, hecho que al pequeño no parecía haberle pasado por alto.

- 16:27 pm, tras hablar con Lynn siguen caminando solos, alejándose de la casa…

- Continua. – Pidió su padre.

- 16:28 pm, siguen caminando. 16:29 pm, siguen caminando. 16:30pm, siguen caminado…

- ¡Podemos pasar a donde se desarrolla la acción! – Chilló el rubio exasperado, al parecer su hija solo caminaba con el chico.

Chris lo fulminó con la mirada. – ¡No interrumpas el trabajo de un profesional, tío Ed! Esta bien… - Y recorrió con el dedo todos los "siguen caminando" hasta que llegó a una variación. – 16:35 pm, se detienen, se dan la vuelta, y luego siguen caminando…

- ¿Por qué se habían detenido? – Expresó su duda, el rubio nuevamente, con miedo por la respuesta.

El pequeño moreno lo miró de forma inocente. – Bueno… casi me descubren ahí, pero tuve que esconderme en un montón de paja, y no me pillaron.

- Eso explica el olor a heno de caballo y la paja en el pelo… - Susurró el Elric entretenido con la imagen del menor, Chris estaba totalmente desarreglado y con briznas de heno y hojas por todo el cuerpo y cabello, definitivamente su madre no iba a estar contenta en ese aspecto.

- 16:37 pm, siguen caminando…

- Chris. – Lo llamó su padre suspirando. - ¿Podrías saltarte esas dos palabras?

- ¡Si, señor! – Y puso una mano al frente a modo de saludo militar con una infantil sonrisa, repitiendo la misma acción anterior hasta llegar a una variación. – 16:45 pm, se detienen en un cruce del camino, y tras deliberar unos segundos que camino tomar… Trisha coge a Ryan de la mano y lo lleva a la derecha.

- ¡¿Qué mi pequeña que…? – Edward tenia la boca abierta de par en par, no procesaba la imagen de su hija cogida de la mano de un chico que no fuese el o su hermano mayor. – Hacia la derecha…

- ¿A dónde lleva ese camino, Acero? – Roy daba pequeños asentimientos como tratando de digerir la información, parecía que aquella situación fuese la peor a la que se hubiera enfrentado jamás.

Ed lo miró pálido. – A la zona del rio, en la parte trasera de Rizenbull… - Palideció aun más y dijo con un hilo de voz. – Allí fue donde me declaré a Winry…

- ¡Continua Chris! – Pidieron ambos hombres, sin saber si echar a correr a separar a sus hijos o escuchar el resto.

- Ya les dije que no me interrumpieran… - Bufó cansado de tanta dramatización, el mas bien veía la situación normal. – Efectivamente ese camino llega al rio.

- Como estaba lejos no pude oír toda su conversación, así que por ahora "siguen caminando", aunque tengo la ligera impresión de que querréis que me salte esa parte…

- ¡Si! – Vociferaron al unísono.

El menor suspiró resignado y pasó una página. – 16:52 pm, llegan al rio, caminan un poco por los alrededores y a las 16:55 pm se sientan bajo un árbol grande que hacia muuucha sombra. – Y trató de imitar de forma graciosa lo grande que podía ser el árbol en cuestión.

- Ahí pude acercarme mas y oír cosas que decían.

- ¿Estuvieron mucho rato allí sentados? – Preguntó Roy a su hijo pequeño.

El muchachito corrió algunas páginas y asintió. – Hasta las 17:43 pm exactamente.

- Vaya… y… ¿Qué hicieron durante tanto tiempo? – Esta vez era el rubio ex alquimista.

- ¿De verdad quieren saber? – El pequeño bajó la cabeza, haciendo aparecer sombra entre sus hebras azabache y sus ojos azules, oscureciendo la voz.

_Glups. _Ambos padres tragaron duro esperando lo peor y asintieron dubitativos. – S… si. Si.

- Está bien. – Y volvió un par de páginas atrás a donde se había quedado. – 16:55 pm, están sentados bajo el árbol… uno al lado del otro…

_- Este sitio es muy agradable, ¿no crees? – Trisha estaba inmensamente feliz porque él la hubiese invitado a un paseo a solas._

_Ryan redirigió sus ojos azabache a ella, y asintió, dejando su espalda caer un poco por el tronco, con las manos todavía en los bolsillos. – Lo es._

_Estuvieron en silencio por un tiempo, uno cómodo, en el que ambos podían compartir sus pensamientos con intercambiar un par de miradas. A decir verdad, se conocían desde que tenían memoria, él le llevaba alrededor de dos años más o menos, pues pronto cumpliría los dieciséis, y se criaron casi juntos también por las constantes visitas que realizaban ambas familias a la otra. Ambos sabían que por mucho que sus padres discutieran entre si y parecieran no soportarse, eran buenos amigos, quizás no los mejores, pero si unos grandes que compartían un montón de experiencias juntos. De pequeños era común oír las peripecias del alquimista de Acero y también del alquimista de fuego y sobretodo del Día Prometido. Sus padres eran héroes de Amestris, y reconocidos por ello._

_De pronto Ryan soltó una risotada, ella lo miró extrañada. - ¿De que te ríes?_

_- Recordaba… aquella vez en que Edwin me retó a darte un beso, y yo cumplí con la apuesta. – Rio otra vez al recordar aquel suceso, él había tenido casi siete años y ella cinco, el mayor de los Elric, molesto por ver que su mejor amigo prestaba mucha atención a su hermana, le había gritado que si tanto caso le hacia que le diera un beso, y él no había dudado en hacerlo._

_- Ese fue mi primer beso… - Susurró algo sonrojada, después de aquella vez, Ryan la había besado muchas otras, aunque siempre era de forma infantil y superficial, de apenas un segundo, a veces lo hacia para fastidiarla a ella, otras a su hermano, o simplemente porque le apetecía._

_- También el mio. – Corroboró el rubio. – Y después vinieron mas, siempre te ponías toda roja… - Volvió a reír._

_- ¡Es que yo era muy niña! – Trató de justificarse sonrojada por la vergüenza. – Y tú siempre te los tomabas como una broma._

_El calló por un momento, contemplándola. – Es verdad… nunca nos dimos uno de verdad. – Claro, eso solo fue durante un par de años, poco más, en cuanto Trisha se hizo más mayor y el pudor podía con la amistad, esos roces terminaron._

_- Edwin se fue corriendo a contárselo a nuestros padres, recuerdo que el mio se rio, pero tío Ed… - Paró en seco con otra carcajada._

_- Mi padre se pone histérico con esos temas. – Admitió ella. En cuanto Edward había oído aquello había roto en gritos y vociferaciones, señalando al Roy y llamándole "bastardo pervertido manipulador de niños inocentes", "tu hijo a salido a ti" a lo que el ya fuhrer solo había reído y dicho "evidentemente Acero, Ryan es hijo mio" y eso nadie lo podía negar._

_- Lo hace… no creo que te permita tener novio jamás. – Señaló, sabiendo como eran las reacciones del padre de su amiga para con aquellos temas en lo referente a sus dos hijos, en especial, su pequeña._

_Ella enfurruñó el ceño, su padre era extrovertido, pero Mustang también. – Tu padre es igual, amenaza con quemar vivo a todo aquel que se le acerque a Elisabeth._

_Ryan la observó por encima del hombro. – No lo niego, pero cuando ella acepte de una vez que le gusta Jack, y él tenga el valor de pedirle salir, dudo que mi padre se oponga, por mucho que pueda fastidiarle, y tío Havoc se burle de él. – Jack y Rose Havoc eran los hijos de Jean Havoc y Rebecca Catalina, ambos subordinados y buenos amigos de sus padres, los cuales habían dicho que asistirían mañana a Rizenbull pues hoy no habían podido llegar. Jack tenía el cabello castaño muy oscuro, corto y algo rizado y los ojos azules de su padre, cumplió catorce como ella hacia poco, y todos sabían ya, que pretendía a Elisabeth Mustang y esta no le era indiferente, al menos, parecía tener mas suerte con las mujeres que su padre, quien había tardado años en reconocer que Rebecca era la mujer de su vida._

_A decir verdad Edward había invitado a todos los miembros de la brigada de Mustang que el conocía en sus tiempos, incluso a la viuda de Hugues y a la ya no tan pequeña Eliccia que estaba recién casada. Todos asistirían en los próximos días para celebrar el cumpleaños de ella, y disfrutar un tiempo en compañía, pues hacia tiempo que no se reunían todos juntos._

_- Yo también creo que Jack y Elisabeth deberían de terminar juntos, solo espero que tu padre no lo calcine en el intento. – Rio divertida._

- ¡Tonterías! ¡El hijo del estúpido de Havoc no tiene nada que hacer con mi preciosa Elisabeth! – Interrumpió Roy el relato de su hijo menor, algo exaltado y furioso.

- Cállate, Mustang. – Espetó Ed burlón. – Y acepta la verdad.

- ¡Acepta tu, enano de Acero, que tu hija va detrás de mi hijo! – Se la devolvió.

- ¡Eso jamás! – Se enfadó Ed, con una venita en la frente. - ¡Es el pervertido de tu hijo quien persigue a mi pequeña Trisha!

- ¡No interrumpáis a los profesionales! – Dijo Chris, haciéndose oír por encima de los dos hombres, que ya parecían a punto de pelear. – Si queréis saber como continua, mas vale que no interrumpáis.

- Si, señor. – Se escucharon ambos sumisos.

- Bien. – Y retomó la lectura de sus apuntes. – 17:28 pm…

_Ryan también se rio. – Eso esperamos todos, pobre Jack…_

_- En verdad nuestros padres son difíciles._

_- Si… - Concordó el. – Mama por muy estricta que parezca es bastante comprensiva, y supongo que tía Winry es igual._

_- Lo es, aunque siempre golpea a papa con su llave inglesa cada vez que suelta alguna tontería, es gracioso verlo de vez en cuando con un chichón en la cabeza. – Esbozó una sonrisa, recordando aquellas situaciones cuando era pequeña._

- ¡Eso no tiene nada de gracioso! ¡Un día de estos Winry me romperá la cabeza si sigue así! – Edward no pudo evitar decir aquello, irritado como estaba, pero decidió callar y dejar seguir al menor que lo fulminaba con sus orbes azules.

_El rubio a su lado la siguió. – He presenciado más de una vez aquello, tía Winry es en verdad peligrosa._

_- Tu madre también lo es, siendo una de las mejores francotiradoras de Amestris…_

_- La mejor. – La cortó el. – El ojo de halcón es la mejora francotiradora de toda Amestris, y quizás de muchos otros países también. – Estaba orgulloso de las habilidades de su madre, y no se cansaría de alardear jamás._

_Trisha asintió. – Me pregunto si adiestra a tu padre para que se comporte como adiestró a Black Hayate cuando era pequeño. – El perro en realidad ya era bastante viejo, pero uno muy fiel y bien entrenado, además de haber dado una prospera descendencia junto a una shiba inu blanca._

_Ryan se rio. – De hecho, todos hemos sido adiestrados así, aunque mi padre es el peor. Le da mucho trabajo a mama._

- ¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Yo no necesito ser adiestrado! – Saltó furioso Mustang. - ¡Y soy yo el que tiene que cargar con un montón de trabajo!

- Admite que es verdad, coronel bastardeo, siempre andas preocupando a la teniente. – Le respondió Ed, aunque de nuevo guardaron silencio en el acto, por el aura intimidante que el pequeño Chris empezaba a emanar.

_- ¿Sabes? Po mucho que se peleen, que finjan odiarse, que se insulten… en realidad creo que son muy buenos amigos, solo que tratan de ocultar lo bien que se llevan en realidad. – Comentó ella, y ambos sabían que era verdad._

_- No por nada, consiguieron salvar juntos Amestris durante el Día Prometido, con la ayuda de todos… - Continuó el._

_- Si… son verdaderos héroes._

- ¡Lo somos! – Esta vez concordaron ambos, moreno y rubio, en lo que sus respectivos hijos decían.

- Estáis interrumpiendo la parte más interesante, son las 17:43 pm. – Los cortó el menor, indicando que ya era la hora en que se levantaban del árbol. Los dos guardaron silencio, expectantes.

_Ryan se incorporó de pronto, ambas manos en los bolsillos, y con la mirada perdida en el cielo que el frondoso bosque dejaba entrever, con el sonido del rio de fondo y pequeñas ráfagas de viento que hacían ondear sus ropas la compas._

_- Por eso les estoy muy agradecido…_

_Ella lo miraba aun sentada, sin comprender del todo lo que quería decir, así que simplemente lo dejó hacer. – Ellos lucharon con todo lo que tenían, poniendo en riesgo sus vidas por un futuro mejor, nuestro futuro…_

_- Por nosotros… - Continuó ella, puesto que él había callado, con los ónices azabache prendidos en el azul sobre sus cabezas._

_El chico volteó a verla, y redirigió sus pasos a su lado, tendiéndole una mano para ayudarla a incorporarse, ella la cogió, y se levantó del suelo con el impulso de él, quedando luego muy cerca. Ryan le apartó un largo mechón de pelo rubio que se había depositado sobre su cara, entre los labios semi abiertos de ella._

_- Por nosotros… - Susurró tiernamente, acariciándole la mejilla. – Si no fuera porque ellos lucharon entonces… nunca hubiésemos existido, nunca nos hubiésemos conocido…_

_Trisha estaba muy quieta, le abrumaba la cercanía de sus cuerpos, su sonrojo no hacia mas que aumentar conforme a las caricias del rubio en su mejilla, la tenia eclipsada en aquellos orbes oscuros, incapaz de apartar la mirada ni decir nada, no podía moverse, no quería hacerlo._

_- Les estaré siempre agradecido, por haberme dado la oportunidad de haberte conocido… Trisha… Feliz cumpleaños…_

_Sentía como sus ojos le pesaban, cerraba los parpados lentamente, el aliento dulce de el chocó abruptamente contra sus labios, la distancia por cerrar era mínima, apenas unos milímetros, sus narices se rozaron levemente, y el inclinó el rostro, cerrando los ojos por completo y dejándose llevar por el momento._

- 17:45 pm acercan sus caras. 17:45 pm y dos segundos, acercan sus caras un poco más. 17:45 pm y cuatro segundos, tocan sus narices. 17:45 pm y cinco segundos, Trisha cierra los ojos. - Leía el pequeño religiosamente lo escrito entre sus manos. – 17:45 pm y seis segundos, Ryan también los cierra y gira un poco la cabeza… 17:45 pm y siete segundos…

- ¡¿QUE? – Gritaron ambos padres desesperados por saber la respuesta, lo siguiente que iría a pasar, estaban transpirando y parecían ahogarse.

Chris los miró con una ceja enarcada, sin comprender porque les resultaba tan importante saber que su hermano y su "prima" se habían besado, se encogió de hombros y continuó. – 17:45 pm y siete segundos… se volvió todo negro.

- ¡¿Cómo que se volvió todo negro? – Preguntaron a la vez, sin comprender nada, ¿a que se refería el pequeño con que todo se había vuelto negro?

- Cerré los ojos. – Dijo como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

Lo miraban atónitos, y fue su padre quien preguntó. - ¿Por qué… porque cerraste los ojos Chris?

- Mama siempre me dice que no debería ver las cosas indebidas que hacen los mayores. – Respondió inocentemente, después de todo, solo era un niño pequeño.

Edward cayó sentado de culo, y Roy lo imitó. - ¿Pero entonces… paso algo?

Chris abrió su libreta otra vez. – 17:46 pm, Ryan y Trisha ya no estaban allí. Como son casi las seis me entra hambre, mama me dijo que estuviera de vuelta para la hora de la merienda. Vigilo que nadie me vea, salgo de mi escondite y me marcho corriendo. Fin. – Terminó de leer y la cerró de golpe con una sonrisa. - ¿Y bien? ¿Dónde están mis chucherías?

Ambos hombres le dieron su recompensa al pequeño, aunque él hubiese cerrado los ojos ya suponían lo que había pasado, sus hijos tenían una relación después de todo. Entraron a la casa, abatidos y medio arrastrándose, casi tan blancos como fantasmas, y se sentaron pesadamente sobre los sofás de la sala de estar, profiriendo un sonoro suspiro.

Winry, que los vio entrar, se acercó para preguntar por qué parecían estar tan deprimidos. - ¿Paso algo, Ed?

- Winry… creo que tendremos que pasar todas las navidades a partir de ahora en la casa del coronel bastardo. – Se limitó en responder.

Roy para sorpresa de los presentes solo asintió. – Riza… creo que no queda mucho para que veamos a nuestros nietos corretear por ahí.

Otro sonoro suspiro por parte de los dos.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Ambas rubias se miraron sin comprender porque sus respectivos maridos estaban tan raros, así que simplemente decidieron ignorarlos por el momento, con una sonrisa cómplice.

…

Ese día había salido realmente frio, el sol que hizo ayer parecía haberse ocultado por completo, dejando paso a las nubes grises que anunciaban tormenta, las ráfagas heladas de viento, y un clima oscurecido. Hoy deberían llegar sus tíos Breda, Falman y Fuery, puesto que ayer en la tarde los únicos que consiguieron arribar a tiempo fueron tío Al y Havoc. Definitivamente, su casa iba a estar realmente llena durante unos días, pero seria divertido, verlos a todos de nuevo, a sus amigos de la infancia, y a los que ayudaron a su padre durante el Día Prometido, los que protegieron Amestris.

Debido a lo inusual del tiempo, había decidido ponerse unos pantalones ajustados largos y negros, con sus pequeños botines de ligeras alzas, una camiseta negra de manga corta, y una chaqueta larga roja con capucha, su madre siempre le decía que tenia los mismos gustos para vestir que el excéntrico de su padre cuando era joven, pero a ella no le importaba en lo absoluto. Sin saber porque, esa fría mañana había decidido visitar la tumba de sus abuelos, paternos y maternos, algo la había movido a hacerlo, quizás porque no pudieron estar con ella en su cumpleaños.

Su cumpleaños… rozó sus labios, allí donde Ryan le había dado la tarde anterior su regalo personal. Un beso de verdad. Uno que lo comprometía, a él y a ella. – Ryan… - Susurró, estaba mas que perdidamente enamorada de ese chico, y abismalmente contenta de que el la correspondiera con la misma intensidad.

Después de aquel, y de vuelta a la casa, había habido muchos mas, unos mas apasionados que otros, mas duraderos, pero todos cargados de aquel sentimiento que florecía hermosamente en los pechos de ambos jóvenes. Aunque habían tomado un camino diferente de vuelta, pues el chico había noticiado que alguien los seguía, después de aquel primer beso, se habían escondido un poco, y unos minutos mas tarde, vieron emerger al pequeño Chris de entre los arbustos, vigilar que nadie lo viera, y marcharse corriendo de allí gritando "¡merienda!". La tarde de ayer había sido posiblemente una de las mejores de su vida…

Un extraño trueno la distrajo, seguramente se pondría a llover pronto, y por lo que parecía, seria muy fuerte, casi torrencial… Se disponía a volver sobre sus pasos cuando un fuerte dolor en el pecho la sacudió y la hizo caer de rodillas, se agarró el lado izquierdo con fuerza, no comprendiendo lo que le sucedía, ¿estaba sufriendo un ataque al corazón? Eso era imposible… el dolor aumentó considerablemente, cortándole la respiración, empezó a sudar frio, estaba inmóvil, toda su fuerza había cedido y cayó de bruces.

Frente a ella había dos tumbas, las ultimas que había visitado, _Van Hohenheim_ y _Trisha Elric. _Las contemplaba tumbada en el suelo, temblando, las lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, tenia la garganta seca, no podía pararse, y el dolor en su pecho se hacia cada vez mas intenso…

- Que alguien me ayude… - profirió en un hilo de voz, estaba asustada, mucho, ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Acaso iba a morir?

En ese momento en suelo bajo sus pies empezó a temblar sonoramente, como su fuese a partirse en dos, el cielo no dejaba de relampaguear, todo se había vuelto oscuro, sus pensamientos estaban nublados… y todo empezó a distorsionarse, ante ella un remolino negro estaba empezando a aparecer, agrandándose y creando un inmenso agujero que la arrastraba, Trisha hacia lo posible para no caer, pero las fuerzas la habían abandonado…

- ¡Ayuda! – Consiguió gritar, pero nadie la podía escuchar, estaba sola, el tiempo a su alrededor parecía haberse detenido.

Extendió su mano temblorosa desde el suelo, intentando asirse a la tierra bajo su cuerpo, en un intento desesperado de no ser arrastrada, y para su horror, vio como sus dedos empezaban a descomponerse y fragmentarse en partículas, siguió su mano, y después el brazo, sus piernas también, y todo su cuerpo pasaba por lo mismo. Estaba desapareciendo.

Lo ultimo que pudo contemplar con sus ojos azulados, ahora empañados por las lágrimas, fue una inmensa puerta, con grabados alquímicos, y el árbol de la vida tallado en ella. La puerta se empezaba a abrir y de ella, salían unas delgadas manos negras que la envolvieron aun cuando intento zafarse desesperadamente, a la vez que su cuerpo terminaba por desintegrase del todo y desaparecer, siendo tragada por un negro abismo.

Todo se volvió oscuro.

- ¡WAAAAHHHHH…!

…

**Y hasta aquí el octavo capítulo, ¿y bien? Espero que os haya gustado y os pareciera entretenido jeje =) Bueno este final tan… raro, es cuando ella viaja al pasado, así que lo siguiente para la pobre seria aparecer en Central de hacia mas de quince años atrás e ir en busca de su tío Roy para entender lo que pasa, aunque eso ya lo sabéis por el primer capitulo jeje. **

**¿Qué le ha ocurrido a Trisha? ¿Conseguirá ganar la competencia entre las niñas? Y lo más importante… ¿Podrán reponerse Ed y Roy al saber que sus dos hijos estarán juntos si ella gana? Todo esto y mucho más en el próximo capítulo: La enviada de Oriente.**

Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que hayáis marcado la casilla de favourite o alerts, ya sea de story o author =)

**Nos vemos, bessos! Andy ;D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: fullmetal alchemist no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes tampoco, sino a la gran y maravillosa Hiromu Arakawa -sensei.**

**¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que todo les vaya bien, y sin mas que decir os dejo con el capitulo. Lamento la demora una vez más, pero ya parece inevitable, los capítulos son largos, y cuestan bastante jeje.**

**Gracias a todos los que se han tomado el tiempo para leer mi historia y un especial agradecimiento a la gente que se ha tomado la molestia de dejar reviews.**

**Muchísimas gracias a: Rukia Kurosaki-Cha****n,** **peqelulu, ****fandita-eromena, ****Edwin29, ****BlueCat-DeathDestiny****, ****yimel elric****, Estanislao Salieri, ****andy-okulos****, ****Dark-hime7****, ****Paura'Phantomhive****, ****BlueWindow y midori mitzuki 2****, ****dibo22****, ****yuki kanade****, Little Hoshi y ****ivekag****.**

**Un giro inesperado**

* * *

><p><strong>IX<strong>

**La enviada de Oriente**

* * *

><p>Estaba enfadado, por supuesto que lo estaba. Aunque no podía culpar a la pequeña a su lado, Elisabeth no tenia la culpa de sus actos después de todo. Estaba enfadado consigo mismo y también con su teniente primera, la cual no le había vuelto a dirigir la palabra desde aquella ultima discusión la noche de antes de marcharse de Rizenbull, lo cual lo cabreaba aun mas. Y recordarla no ayudaba en nada, no, absolutamente en nada…<p>

_- No puedo hacerlo. – Era quizás ya la tercera vez que afirmaba aquello en lo que llevaban hablando, mas bien discutiendo._

_La rubia mujer resopló cansada. – Debes hacerlo._

_Roy frunció el ceño notoriamente molesto. - ¿Cómo puedes pedirme algo así?_

_- Ella es tu hija, debes luchar por su vida. – Fue lo único que dijo, antes de sentarse abatida en el sofá, la situación la superaba._

_Él se quedó de pie. – Estas embarazada._

_Ella levantó su agotada mirada rojiza a él. – Eso no cambia las cosas. _

_- De mi, es nuestro hijo el que nacerá en unos meses. – Trató de hacerla entrar en razón, lo que le pedía era imposible._

_- Estoy al tanto coronel. Aun así no la puede abandonar. – Le dolía lo que ella misma estaba diciendo._

_El moreno por su parte estaba enfadándose realmente. - ¿Y que hay de nuestros hijos? Se supone que vendrán dos más. – La encaró nervioso. - ¿Te has olvidado de ellos porque no los puedes ver?_

_Riza lo miró dolida. – Claro que no… no lo abandonaré de todas formas coronel, le prometí seguirlo hasta el infierno._

_- Entonces Elisabeth nos hubiera contado algo distinto, pero la realidad es que te marcharas, y no te culpo por ello. – Suspiró cansado, frotándose la cara y sentándose al lado de ella. – Conoces además el daño que eso les haría a la señorita Rockbell y el enano de Acero… no puedo hacerles eso, no quiero hacerlo. – Dijo en voz baja para que solo ella pudiera oírlo._

_Ella sabia que tenia razón, aun así, sentía que no podía abandonar a la niña. – Lo se coronel… pero debe luchar por Elisabeth._

_- No puedo hacerlo. – Y se tapó las manos con la cara, el sudoroso cabello azabache adherido a la frente._

_La rubia se levantó, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. – Yo no te abandonaré. – Y después salió cerrando tras de si._

_- Riza… - Susurró tumbándose hacia atrás y colocando el antebrazo sobre sus parpados pesadamente cerrados._

Acarició con cuidado el largo y sedoso cabello de la muchachita dormida a su lado. Habían vuelto esa mañana al Este, y todo había vuelto a ser como antes, seguían con las manos vacías y sin ninguna pista de lo que pudiera haber pasado que explicara por qué ellas habían aparecido de pronto. Por el momento, Winry, la mayor afectada, dormiría en el departamento de su teniente primera, Ed y Al junto con sus respectivas hijas, y Elisabeth se quedó de nuevo con el. De todas formas era incapaz de culpar a la chica por lo que pasaba, de que su simple aparición fuera el detonante del posible fracaso y mayor error de su vida, pero ahí estaba, respirando calmamente a su lado.

Roy suspiró agotado, no sabia que hacer. – Lo siento Elisabeth… no puedo hacerlo…

…

Las tres muchachas caminaban cantarinas por los alrededores de ciudad del Este, cada una tratando de elaborar un plan para que sus padres terminasen juntos, Winnie por suerte ya había dejado de pedir como conseguir puntos para Alphonse.

- Me apetece un buen tazón de fideos con carne. – Soltó Trisha de pronto, aunque hiciera poco que acabaran de comer.

La morena se la quedó mirando. – Me pregunto donde guardaras toda la comida que ingieres… - Y su vista se quedó fija en un punto.

La rubia saltó en el acto. - ¡¿A quien llamas tabla de planchar?!

- Yo no he dicho nada. – Suspiró cerrando sus ojos azules, percatándose entonces de algo. – Oy, Trisha.

- ¡Que no me llames enana! – Vociferaba, esa chica escuchaba lo que quería.

Elisabeth se la quedó viendo. – Tampoco mencioné nada de eso, pero… ¿sabes donde se ha metido Winnie?

- ¿Uh? – En ese momento se dio cuenta que la de ojos dorados había desaparecido de su lado.

Asustadas por lo que pudiera haberle pasado empezaron a llamarla a voces, hasta que la chica les respondió saliendo de un callejón oscuro. - ¡Mirad lo que he encontrado, chicas! - Y les mostró algo grande y oscuro.

Cuando se fijaron lo suficiente vieron que no era algo, sino alguien. Era una chica de rasgos orientales, tenía el largo cabello castaño oscuro recogido en una cola baja con un pequeño flequillo cayendo a un lado, vestía lo que parecían ropas propias de Xing.

- ¿Una vagabunda? – Preguntó la mayor, notando que estaba sucia y desmayada.

Winnie asintió como un perrito animada. - ¿Qué hacemos con ella?

Las otras dos intercambiaron miradas y se dieron la vuelta. – Déjala ahí. – Soltaron al unísono y remprendieron la caminata.

- ¡Que crueles! – Les chilló la pequeña rubia con lagrimones en los ojos y zarandeando el cuerpo desmayado de la chica xingense.

…

- ¡Whoaa! ¡Chicas, me habéis salvado la vida! En serio, muchas gracias. – Se reía una afable castaña de rasgos orientales mientras dejaba el último de los platos consumidos, formando una pila.

Trisha y Elisabeth por su parte miraban el fondo de su monedero y a la vez la increíble pila de platos que la joven había consumido en tan solo unos minutos. Winnie se reía con ella, ajena al hecho de que se habían quedado sin un solo cen.

- Yo quería los fideos con carne para mí… - Susurraba la de ojos azules, pues la castaña de Xing se lo había arrebatado de las manos antes de probar un solo fideo, Elisabeth la compadeció.

- ¿Y como dices que te llamas? – Preguntó la Mustang, puesto que la muchacha siquiera se había presentado antes de empezar a zampar.

La chica se llevó una mano al revuelto cabello riendo. – Vaya que maleducada… me llamo Xila, Xila Yao Rockbell.

El último apellido puso los pelos de punta a las tres chicas, que en el acto se pusieron en guardia, ¿era una coincidencia o la tal Xila era otra más de las hijas de Winry?

- ¿Cómo es que estas aquí Xila? – Preguntó mas seria, Trisha esta vez.

- ¿Umm? ¿Pasa algo? – Cuestionó curiosa, empequeñeciendo sus rasgados ojos negros. – La verdad, no se si me creeréis.

- Inténtalo. – La instó la morena, quería escuchar si realmente era una de ellas.

La castaña se llevó un dedo a los labios. – Bueno… la verdad es que estaba en el pueblo de mi madre, fui a visitar su tumba, y… - Las tres pusieron más atención a lo que decía la chica, el lugar coincidía, el cementerio de Rizenbull. – Y entonces algo raro pasó y me desperté en medio de esta ciudad, vagué durante un par de días y he descubierto que estoy en ciudad del Este, no muy lejos del pueblo de mama.

- Espera. – La cortó Elisabeth con los ojos muy abiertos. - ¿Winry esta muerta?

- ¿Cómo sabes el nombre de mi madre? – Saltó asustada la castaña. - ¿Qué sabéis de mi? – Y rápidamente se levantó de la silla.

Las tres la imitaron, y Winnie le gritó al verla alejarse. - ¡Espera!

- ¿Qué queréis de mi? ¿Sois vosotras las que me habéis traído a este extraño lugar? – Preguntó confundida y dolida, había confiado en esas chicas.

Trisha fue la siguiente en hablar. - ¿Que? ¡No! Pero estamos en una situación parecida, deja que te expliquemos…

Xila se detuvo. - ¿Situación… parecida?

- Es una larga historia. – Corroboraron las tres, dispuestas a explicar cada una su versión y esperar que no las tomara por locas.

…

De vuelta al cuartel general, Roy Mustang se encontraba realizando su papeleo, tratando de no verse afectado en la situación en que se encontraban, de todas formas la milicia jamás debería enterarse, y por ende debía seguir con su desempeño normal. Todos sus subordinados estaban allí, incluida su embarazada teniente primera, el mocoso de Acero, su hermano y la amiga de ambos, que amablemente se habían ofrecido a ayudar en todo lo que pudieran.

- Oy, coronel bastardo, he encontrado algo que creo te interesará. – Dijo Ed saliendo de debajo de una de las muchas pilas de papeleo que se habían acumulado durante su pequeño viaje a Rizenbull.

- ¿Qué es Acero? – Soltó con molestia, extendiendo la mano para agarrar el sobre.

El rubio se rio. – Una visita.

El moreno no sabiendo a que se refería enarcó una ceja, abrió el sobre que previamente Edward ya había roto y sacó el papel para leerlo. – Tenia que venir en un momento así…

- Ese príncipe estúpido es de lo más inoportuno. – Asintió el mayor de los Elric.

Riza se acercó a su lado, intrigada por la extraña conversación que tenían ambos. - ¿Qué ocurre, coronel?

- El emperador de Xing, Ling Yao va a venir de visita, supuestamente de incognito. – Dijo cansado, leyendo en voz alta el final de la carta donde el chico le pedía absoluto silencio sobre su visita, que según el, era para visitar a sus "_amigos desagradecidos que nunca iban a verlo aunque prometieron hacerlo_" – Y por cierto, Acero, abstente de abrir las cartas que van dirigidas a mi nombre, menos leerlas.

- Encima que ayudo… será bastardo. – Y se encaminó malhumorado a su pila de papeles por organizar.

Alphonse que lo había escuchado todo preguntó. - ¿Y cuando se supone que va a venir Ling?

Roy buscó con la mirada el día que el principito había indicado para aparecerse, y cuando lo halló tragó saliva. – Cielos… hoy mismo.

Casi después de terminar su frase, la ventana del despacho que había justo detrás de su escritorio se abrió estrepitosamente y se cerró igual de rápido, la única novedad es que había dos nuevas figuras en la habitación.

- ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos queridos amigos! – Saludó efusivo el moreno príncipe de Xing, colgando del marco del ventanal, acompañado de la joven Lan Fan.

Todo el mundo volteó para observar la extraña entrada del chico, que tenia preferencia por las ventanas al parecer, y le devolvieron el saludo, poco después ambos ingresaron en el despacho de Mustang.

- Whooo, ¿Qué es todo este papeleo? – Preguntó poniendo su mano a modo de visera sobre los achinados ojos. – Debe hacer su trabajo al día, coronel Mustang o no podrá ascender.

Roy sintió ganas de chasquear los dedos, mas cuando Edward se rio. – Eso, coronel bastardo. Así nunca llegaras a fuhrer… - Pero se detuvo cuando fue golpeado por una llave inglesa.

- ¡Edward no seas burro! Sabes porque el despacho esta así. – Riñó a un moribundo Elric que se desangraba en el suelo.

Mustang se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. – La verdad es que últimamente hemos tenido algunos problemas un tanto peliagudos.

- Comprendo, esto no parece normal en usted coronel. – Siguió Ling, ladeando la cabeza de un lado a otro. – Y como siempre los Elric vienen delante de los problemas.

Alphonse rio por lo bajito, tratando de contener a su hermano mayor que gritaba algo de "_volverle a hacer comer sus zapatos_" o algo así al príncipe. – Se podría decir que tenemos algo que ver, si…

- Ya veo. – Y levantó un dedo animado. – ¡Pues vamos a ayudaros! Después de todo Lan Fan y yo pensábamos quedarnos aquí unos días, ¿verdad que si?

La muchacha, de pocas palabras solo asintió y se sonrojó. Gracias a la piedra filosofal que el propio Ling consiguió, Mei Chang fue capaz de restaurar su brazo, y ya no dependía de aquel automail, aunque reconoció que le fue muy útil en su momento.

- Por cierto. – Preguntó Winry llamando la atención de todos. - ¿No vino Mei-chan con vosotros?

- ¿Uh? – El chico dio un par de vueltas sobre si mismo y a todos lados, como si acabara de darse cuenta de algo, después se dirigió a su acompañante. - ¿Cuándo se perdió Lan Fan?

La joven se encogió de hombros sonrojándose, los pertenecientes a la familia de Ling tenían alta tendencia a perderse y aparecer desmayados por ahí.

- Maldición, esa cría… - Pero justo la ventana se abrió de nuevo, sobresaltando a todos los presentes exceptuando al coronel, que ya parecía hasta cansado de ver monos saltarines apareciendo por su cristal de un quinto piso.

- ¡Alphonse-sama! – Gritó eufórica la niñita que acababa de aparecer, lanzándose sobre el chico en cuestión y tirándolo al suelo en el proceso, algo que ya todos esperaban desde que la morenita apareció por la ventana.

El joven de los Elric trató de levantarse del suelo, con la niñita todavía pegada a su cuerpo. – Mei… que bueno verte…

- Jefe, le aconsejaría dejar la ventana abierta, no vaya a ser que alguien más aparezca por ella. – Habló el rubio alférez, cigarro en boca.

Mustang frunció el ceño. – Cállate, Havoc. Se supone que tenemos que ser discretos… - Y menuda discreción, ¡aquello era un completo caos!

Alphonse siendo avasallado por la pequeña Mei, que lo abrazaba con corazones en los ojos, Edward riéndose por la situación de su hermano y siendo reiteradamente golpeado por la llave de Winry para que se "comportara". El supuesto emperador de Xing pidiendo explicaciones a la princesa del clan Chang, y Lan Fan justo detrás dispuesta a protegerle por si la menor trataba de atacarlo por separarlo de su Alphonse-sama. Y sus subordinados haciendo bromas sobre las extrañas novias y amigos de los Elric, siendo golpeados inmediatamente después por estos. La única que permanecía firme y estoica a su lado era su teniente primera, y la única persona quizás por la que no los había mandado aun a todos al diablo e incendiado la oficina con su alquimia.

- ¡¿Por qué desapareciste Mei Chang?! – Exigió saber el de ojos rasgados entre todo el alboroto.

Y la princesita le enseñó algo en la cara. - ¡Fui a comprarle un dulce a mi querido Alphonse-sama! – Acto seguido desfrunció el ceño, y se giró con una encantadora sonrisa al mencionado, ofreciéndole el pastel. – Es para ti…

- Gra… gracias Mei. – Lo aceptó con un leve sonrojo, aun no estando acostumbrado a esas muestras de afecto por parte de la morena.

Ling que se había quedado mirando la tartita de chocolate con forma de corazón, se agarró la barriga relamiéndose los labios. – Pastel… eso me recuerda que hace tres horas que no com… - Y se desplomó.

- ¡Joven amo! – Gritó Lan Fan, hablando por primera vez desde que llegaran, aunque ya acostumbrada a los constantes desmayos de su amo.

- Solo dadle de jalandra. – Ladró Edward. – ¡Pero yo no pago!

Winry lo golpeó por vigésima vez. – Habla educadamente, Ed.

Mustang se disponía a ordenar que alguien le trajese algo de la cafetería al desmayado príncipe, cuando la puerta y no la ventana gracias a dios, de su despacho se abrió con fuerza. Perfecto, ahí estaban, la guinda del pastel.

- ¿Chicas? – Al habló bajo los abrazos de Mei. - ¿Qué hacéis… aquí?

- Eso, ¿no se supone que os dimos dinero para que fuerais a pasear por ahí? – Les gritó el mayor de los Elric agarrándose la dolorida cabeza.

- Se mas amable con tu hija, Edward Elric – Le gritó Winry.

A Mei se le habría caído el pastel, si no fuera porque Al ya lo tenia entre sus manos. - ¿Qué significa esto, Alphonse-sama? – Preguntó muy confundida al rubio, Lan Fan también se había quedado mirando a las tres chicas que ingresaban seguidas de un bulto oscuro.

- ¡Ha pasado algo urgente! – Dijo Trisha entrando alarmada y cargando algo pesado junto a las otras dos.

Mustang se levantó al ver las caras asustadas de las chicas y que lo que cargaban era un cuerpo. - ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

- Ella es… - Elisabeth señaló a la castaña sobre sus hombros. – Otra de nosotras…

- ¿Como? – Winry levantó la cabeza para dejar de zarandear a un maltrecho Ed. ¿Otra mas? ¿Cuántas pensaban aparecer?

Todos se levantaron alarmados. - ¿Qué le ha pasado? – Esta vez fue Riza quien preguntó a las muchachas.

- La encontré desmayada por la calle, parecía que tenía hambre, así que la invité a comer… - Empezó a explicar Winnie. – Después se ha vuelto a desmayar.

Edward miró a su hermano. – Esa historia me suena de algo.

- Se llama Xila Yao… - Trisha dudó en decir el ultimo apellido, observando a su madre. - … Rockbell.

El silencio se hizo presente en la sala, tanto que hasta los pájaros de afuera se oyeron más que sus respiraciones.

- Esta bien… - Asintió el coronel recuperando momentáneamente la calma. – Dejadla en el sofá.

Las muchachas obedecieron, y con la ayuda de Fuery que se ofreció amablemente, la depositaron sentada, justo al lado del emperador de Xing, a quien Lan Fan ya se había encargado de sentar ahí.

- Se parecen bastante… - Habló Havoc, observando a los dos desmayados uno al lado del otro.

- Como que son padre e hija. – Soltó Breda, haciendo reaccionar tanto a la guardaespaldas del príncipe como a la menor Chang.

Pero otra conversación les llamó la atención. - ¿Con Ling? Podía entender lo de Al, ¡incluso lo del coronel bastardo! – Vociferaba un furioso Edward. - ¿Pero con Ling? ¡¿En que estabas pensando Winry?!

- ¡Cállate, Ed! ¡Yo tampoco entiendo nada! – Lo empujó la rubia.

Mei miró acusadoramente a su adorado Elric. - ¿Qué significa esto, Alphonse-sama? ¿Y quienes son _ellas_? – Dijo señalando a las tres chicas que tenían su conversación a parte.

- ¿Uh? ¿Esa chica más bajita que yo es la tía Mei? – Preguntó Trisha abriendo los azules ojos.

- ¿Quien? – Winnie la miró extrañada, en su realidad Al estaba con Winry, así que nunca conoció a Mei.

- Diría que si. – Corroboró Elisabeth.

La rubia bajita miró a la otra morena. – Whoo, y ese desmayado es el tío Ling y tía Lan Fan. – Los señaló a ambos con alegría.

Lan Fan intercambió miradas de duda con la princesa Chang, acto seguido se volvieron a grueso del grupo, que las observaban sin decir palabra. - ¿Se puede saber que ocurre aquí?

- Es una larga historia… - Concordaron todos suspirando.

…

Cerca del cuarte general, en uno de los mucho bares que rodeaban la zona, se encontraba una jovencita, sorbiendo un zumo de frutas. De pronto ingresaron dos soldados perfectamente uniformados, y se encaminaron hacia su mesa, que era una de las más apartadas del local.

- ¿Es usted la señorita Lissie? – Preguntó uno de ellos.

La joven de intensos ojos azules asintió. – Soy yo.

- Le informamos de que el coronel Mustang y su equipo volvieron hoy mismo al cuartel. – Y se sacó despreocupadamente un cigarrillo del paquete, encendiéndolo en el acto.

- Bien, muchas gracias. – Y se terminó el zumo, depositando el dinero de la cuenta sobre la mesa.

Se levantó, revolviéndose la pequeña mata de pelo que tenía sobre la frente, de un color rubio más oscuro que el resto de su corto cabello, dispuesta a ingresar en el cuartel y pedir explicaciones. Pero de detuvo.

- Por cierto. – Y le arrancó el cigarrillo encendido al militar de los labios, procediendo a apagarlo en el cenicero que había en su mesa. – Fumar puede perjudicarte gravemente.

Y tras decir eso último salió del local, dejando a un malhumorado soldado y a su compañero riéndose de él. La mencionada Lissie torció el gesto.

- Odio el tabaco…

…

**Y hasta aquí el noveno capítulo, ¿y bien? Espero que os haya gustado y os pareciera entretenido jeje =) ¿Xila es la hija de Ling? ¿Quién será esta nueva niña que odia el tabaco? Y lo mas importante… ¿Entrará alguien mas por la ventana del coronel Mustang?**

**Todo esto y mucho más en el próximo capítulo: Omake II: El diario de Winnie.**

**Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que hayáis marcado la casilla de favourite o alerts, ya sea de story o author =)**

**Nos vemos, bessos! Andy ;D**


End file.
